Countless Time
by astawwybyun
Summary: (COMPLETED!) "Is there a life after death?" Yang Wang Eun tahu adalah dirinya telah mati bersama istrinya, Seon Deok ketika dia hendak melarikan diri dari Goryeo. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Dia justru harus menghadapi kehidupan baru yang telah diberikan oleh takdir. Moon Lovers AU! SIMAF AU! Chanyeol as Hoojun. Baekhyun as Wang Eun.
1. Awal

**Goryeo (3rd Monarch)**

Jikalau bumi ini bisa memutar balik waktu ke masa yang dulu, Wang Eun ingin mengulang waktu. Dimana dirinya masih bebas bernapas dengan lega, masih bisa tertawa, bercanda, bermain dengan aneka mainan yang dia miliki, atau sekedar melakukan hal-hal membosankan seperti mengikuti sesi minum teh bersama Raja dan Ratu berserta saudara-saudara nya, melakukan berbagai upacara yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya mengantuk, bertengkar dengan Jung, belajar melukis bersama Baek Ah, menggoda dayang-dayang istana cantik ditemani Won, memaksa Wook untuk membantu nya menulis syair-syair indah, sampai bercerita tentang hal-hal menakjubkan yang ada di luar istana dan mengajari cara memainkan boneka bersama So.

Sungguh banyak yang ingin Wang Eun ulang kembali. Seperti ingin membuka buku usang, lalu setiap halaman nya dia baca satu per satu. Tentu ada beberapa hal yang juga ingin Wang Eun perbaiki kembali.

Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang sudah pernah dia pukuli dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan hukuman parah dari Raja. Dia juga ingin memberikan seluruh mainan yang dia miliki kepada semua orang sebagai wujud permintaan maaf nya. Dan tentu, Wang Eun juga ingin meminta maaf kepada istrinya, Park Seon Deok. Hampir tiga tahun sejak mereka menikah, sekalipun Wang Eun tidak pernah memperlakukannya selayak seorang pangeran kepada istrinya. Setiap malam ketika mereka ingin tidur, Seon Deok selalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Jika kau keberatan, aku bisa tidur di bawah." Maka lagi-lagi, Wang Eun harus merasa bersalah dan berakhir menggendong Seon Deok dikala dia terbangun lebih pagi, lalu meminta kepada seorang pelayan istana untuk mengaku bahwa mereka lah yang membopong Seon Deok setiap pagi untuk tertidur di kasur. Wang Eun selalu memarahi Seon Deok setiap kali dia mendapati istrinya sedang berlatih pedang terlalu keras, "Kau itu istri dari seorang pangeran! Bukan dari seorang prajurit! Berhenti atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bermain katapel bersama ku nanti malam," itu adalah kalimat terwajar Wang Eun ketika sedang memarahi Seon Deok. Dan ya, setiap malam Wang Eun selalu bermain macam-macam permainan bersama istrinya. Wang Eun mengerti dan sangat tahu bahwa Seon Deok selalu terlihat lebih nyaman ketika bersama dengan Jung, "Seharusnya kau menikah dengan Jung saja! Kalian lebih cocok bermain pedang sebelum tidur dari pada harus membuat ku susah bertemu dengan Hae Soo," setelah itu sudah pasti Seon Deok akan berlari sejauh mungkin sambil menahan tangis nya yang pedih. Lagi dan lagi, rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri Wang Eun.

Begitu banyak perlakuan tidak baik yang sudah Wang Eun lakukan kepada istrinya. Tidak bisa di hitung berapa kali dia membentak, meneriaki, memaki Seon Deok. Namun begitu, Seon Deok tidak pernah melawan atau membalas kalimat pedas Wang Eun seperti yang selalu Hae Soo lakukan. Dia justru hanya menunduk, meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik.

Seon Deok tidak pernah marah ketika Wang Eun meminta melepas baju zirah nya, dia menuruti permintaan nya untuk menggunakan baju seorang putri.

Seon Deok rela melepas pedang nya hanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik.

Seon Deok selalu menahan tangis nya setiap kali Wang Eun membandingkan dirinya dengan Hae Soo.

Seon Deok tidak masalah untuk tidur dibawah.

Seon Deok tidak mengeluh ketika Wang Eun meminta nya mencarikan mainan baru di pasar malam setiap awal bulan.

Seon Deok selalu memastikan Wang Eun memakan makanan yang bersih, aman dari apa pun yang bisa membuat dirinya sakit.

Seon Deok selalu melindungi Wang Eun.

Semua perlakuan tulus itu belum sempat di balas setimpal oleh Wang Eun. Waktu tidak akan pernah kembali, waktu tidak akan pernah berubah, waktu tidak akan pernah bisa di atur. Tapi sampai saat ini, disaat semua orang sedang bersusah payah melindungi dirinya agar tidak tertangkap lalu di bunuh, dia masih menginginkan waktu untuk berputar. Agar dia bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah dirinya perbuat.

"Lari! Ada banyak penjaga istana di luar sana!" seru Jung yang tergopoh-gopoh setelah berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin supaya bisa sampai di tempat persembunyian Wang Eun dan Seon Deok beserta Hae Soo tanpa tertangkap anak buah kakak nya yang telah menjadi raja, Wang Yo.

"Jung ah..." kata Wang Eun pelan, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut nya karena seruan Jung barusan.

"Cepat! Aku akan menghentikan mereka, cepat lari!" seru Jung lagi, kali ini semakin panik. Jung menatap Hae Soo yang berdiri kaku di sebelah Seon Deok setelah memberikan beberapa daging kering untuk bekal Wang Eun dan dia di perjalanan nanti, "Kau juga Hae Soo! Ikut dengan mereka, tunjukkan jalan keluar seperti yang sudah kita buat kemarin. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Hae Soo mengangguk kemudian memberikan tatapan mengajak pergi sekarang juga kepada Wang Eun dan Seon Deok.

Sigap, Seon Deok langsung menggenggam tangan Wang Eun seerat mungkin dan berlari bersama Hae Soo.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, namun tetap waspada dengan setiap langkah yang di hentakkan. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka harus cepat keluar dari Damiwon dengan selamat.

" _Kami disini untuk mencari pangeran kesepuluh. Cepat masuk dan geledah seluruh isi Damiwon!"_ terdengar suara penjaga istana dari luar Damiwon. Sial, mereka kalah cepat dengan para penjaga.

Wang Eun, Seon Deok dan Hae Soo berhenti berlari. Mereka semua saling tatap satu sama lain. Mencari jalan keluar teraman dan paling masuk di akal.

Seon Deok menatap Wang Eun lalu menghela napas, "Hae Soo, tolong bawa Yang Mulia ke jalan lain."

Membulatkan matanya, "Apa?" tanya Wang Eun kepada Seon Deok.

"Mereka tidak mungkin membunuh ku, mereka tahu siapa ayah ku. Yang mereka cari adalah kau, Yang Mulia." Jelas Seon Deok berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tidak gegabah.

Sayangnya, jalan pikiran Wang Eun dan Seon Deok berbeda. Kali ini bukan saat nya memikirkan siapa yang akan ditangkap dan siapa yang tidak akan ditangkap. Mereka bersembunyi untuk bisa selamat bersama, berarti pergi juga harus bersama. Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Wang Eun. Dan untuk kali ini juga, dia tidak akan membiarkan Seon Deok melindungi dirinya lagi. Mereka harus saling melindungi.

"Tidak. Kita harus pergi bersama." Kata Wang Eun, sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya.

Seon Deok menatap Wang Eun beberapa detik tepat di mata nya, lalu dia menatap Hae Soo, kemudian dia menatap tangan nya yang sedang di genggam oleh Wang Eun.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku akan menyusul mu nanti," sambil melepas tangan nya dari genggaman Wang Eun, "Aku berjanji."

Masih dengan keinginan nya yang bulat, Wang Eun menggelengkan kepala menolak keputusan Seon Deok.

"Aku mempercayai mu, Hae Soo." Ucap Seon Deok terakhir kali sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hae Soo bersama Wang Eun dan mengeluarkan pedang nya yang sejak kemarin sudah dia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sedangkan Wang Eun? Hanya terpaku menatap Seon Deok berlari memperjuangkan hidup mereka. Hidup mereka, sebagai seorang suami dan istri yang utuh.

"Dengarkan istri mu, ayo kita berlari, Yang Mulia." Ucap Hae Soo panik, menarik pergelangan tangan Wang Eun mengajak nya berlari.

Terkadang manusia terlahir bukan untuk menjalani hidup, tetapi untuk memahami arti sebuah kehidupan, arti sebuah pengorbanan, arti sebuah kebersamaan, arti sebuah ketulusan dan arti sebuah cinta. Wang Eun ingin membenarkan apa yang sudah pernah dia lakukan kepada Seon Deok. Dia ingin membalas semua nya, dia ingin untuk kali ini saja bisa membuktikan kepada Seon Deok bahwa dia bisa melindungi mereka. Seon Deok tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, begitu pun juga dengan dirinya. Seok Deok lah yang selalu menunjukkan bukti ketulusan hati, kebersamaan, kehidupan, pengorbanan dan cinta. Untuk kali ini, untuk kali ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi memalukan seperti ini, di belakang istri ku."

Hae Soo berhenti menarik Wang Eun, menatap nya dengan ragu.

"Aku harus pergi, Seon Deok sendirian disana." Wang Eun melepaskan tangan nya dari Hae Soo dan hendak pergi,

"Yang Mulia!" seru Hae Soo, refleks menahan tangan Wang Eun erat dan menggeleng memohon untuk tidak berpikir pendek. Tetapi keputusan yang Wang Eun buat sudah bulat, dia harus bersama Seon Deok.

Wang Eun tersenyum, perlahan dia lepas tangan Hae Soo, "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku adalah orang terhebat yang dia miliki sekarang. Aku satu-satu nya yang dia miliki. Seon Deok adalah tanggung jawab ku."

Setelah itu, Wang Eun berlari mengejar Seon Deok bersama tekad yang dia miliki. Wang Eun tidak membawa apa-apa semacam senjata pedang atau panah, Wang Eun hanya membawa keyakinan dan keinginan nya untuk merubah segalanya.

 _Tunggu aku, Seon Deok. Kita harus bersama._

Kekuatan bisa hadir di saat yang tidak pernah kita ketahui. Rasa takut dapat tergantikan dalam sekejap. Padahal sudah jelas, itu semua belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan atau bahkan mengubah nasib setiap orang. Perasaan itu yang sekarang sedang meliputi Wang Eun dan Seon Deok. Berharap nasib mereka bisa terselamatkan di tengah pertempuran yang pada akhirnya mereka tahu akan berakhir seperti apa. Pengharapan tetap ada di dalam batin Wang Eun dan Seon Deok. Terutama pada Wang Eun yang sedang berusaha untuk melindungi istrinya.

Meskipun tadi Wang Eun sudah memohon kepada Wang Yo, "Hyung, biarkan kami pergi. Kami tidak akan pernah kembali ke Goryeo lagi, aku mohon. Bukankah kita bersaudara? Bukankah kita dulu tinggal bersama?" Namun sayang, hati Wang Yo terlalu keras seperti batu.

Dengan segala keberanian, tekad, kekuatan, yang datang nya entah sejak kapan, dia berlari sambil menggenggam pedang milik nya. Aneh, justru Seon Deok yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya berjuang melawan para penjaga istana. Sedangkan Wang Eun? Hanya berdiri kaku menatap istrinya dari belakang.

 _Tidak. Aku harus melindungi, Seon Deok._

Seon Deok terjatuh, lengan kanan nya tergores pedang. Segera tanpa berpikir berapa kali, Wang Eun berdiri di hadapan Seon Deok untuk menghalang penjaga istana yang ingin menghunus pedang.

"Yang Mulia..." suara Seon Deok terdengar sangat pelan, sebelah tangan nya menutupi luka yang dia dapati.

"Tidak. Aku akan melindungi mu." Wang Eun meyakinkan Seon Deok.

Tetapi sial, Wang Eun tidak menyadari di belakang ada salah seorang penjaga istana sedang berjalan dengan pelan untuk menikam dirinya. Sedetik sebelum dia mengayunkan pedang nya, Wang Yo memberi perintah untuk segera melakukan nya tanpa ampun.

 **SRET!**

Seon Deok terkena hunusan pedang tepat di dada nya. Ternyata sedari tadi, dia sudah tahu bahwa ada seorang penjaga istana yang akan membunuh suaminya. Dia terjatuh telak, mata nya berkaca-kaca menatap Wang Eun dengan senyuman.

Dunia seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Wang Eun tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di sekitar nya. Tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, tidak mampu mengedipkan mata nya, tidak sanggup berucap apa-apa. Yang bisa dia rasakan, dia dengar, dia lihat hanyalah Seon Deok yang terbaring lemas. Pedang di genggaman nya terlepas begitu saja, tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Wang Eun segera menghampiri Seon Deok dan memeluk nya erat.

"Istri ku..."

Seon Deok hanya tersenyum menatap Wang Eun. Senyuman yang sama sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di waktu kecil. Senyuman yang sama ketika dulu Wang Eun memberikan nya bunga dan berkata, "bukan kah semua perempuan cantik menyukai bunga?". Senyuman yang sama ketika dulu Wang Eun meminta Seon Deok bermain sesuatu yang bisa menghibur dirinya. Senyuman yang sama ketika dulu akhirnya Wang Eun mau untuk menikah dengan nya. Dan senyuman yang selalu sama setiap kali dia menatap Wang Eun.

"Seon Deok, jangan. Kita harus pergi bersama, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, tangan Seon Deok bergerak perlahan ke arah dada Wang Eun. Tepat di depan hati Wang Eun, dia berkata, "Gunakan dengan baik, Yang Mulia. Di setiap bulan sabit," kemudian napas nya berhembus dan perlahan mata Seon Deok tertutup.

Wang Eun terpaku. _Jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, Seon Deok. Jangan._

"Seon Deok..., istri ku...jangan tinggalkan aku dulu. Buka mata mu, Seon Deok." Sekali lagi, dia memohon agar mata Seon Deok terbuka.

Sesuatu akan terasa lebih berharga di kala telah pergi. Seon Deok telah pergi dan tidak mungkin akan kembali. Ternyata pedang dan baju zirah nya tidak berhasil melindungi mereka. Dan tentu, Wang Eun sekarang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi tanpa sempat meminta maaf. Dia belum sempat memperbaiki semuanya. Benar, waktu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Waktu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Seon Deok hidup kembali. Tidak ada lagi alasan Wang Eun untuk bertahan hidup.

Wang Eun masuk dalam lamunan nya terlalu jauh, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari lengan kiri nya telah tertusuk panah oleh Wang Yo. Lima detik kemudian, dia tersadar karena kehadiran kakak nya, pangeran keempat, Wang So.

Kehadiran Wang So yang mendadak itu karena ternyata Wang So menyaksikan kematian Seon Deok dan lengan kiri Wang Eun tertusuk panah. Saat itu juga, Wang Eun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Wang So masih bersusah payah melawan para penjaga istana. Tidak lama kemudian, Jung datang bersama dengan Hae Soo. Sayang nya, mereka langsung di tahan oleh beberapa penjaga istana. Wang Eun menatap Seon Deok yang sudah terbaring tanpa napas sekali lagi, lalu menatap ke arah kakak nya, Wang So.

 _Kau yang harus membunuh ku, Hyung._

Tiba-tiba Wang Eun merasa sebuah panah menusuk tepat di depan dada nya. Sakit luar biasa tentu saja, tetapi rasa sakit terkalahkan oleh rasa kecewa dan rasa terkhianat. Kecewa karena ternyata dirinya tidak mampu membahagiakan Seon Deok sampai napas terakhir nya. Terkhianat karena ternyata dirinya akan mati di tangan kakak nya sendiri, Wang Yo. Memang seharusnya Wang Eun mati saja, namun dia tidak rela jika harus mati karena Wang Yo.

Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah menetes di mata Wang Eun mengalir semakin deras. Wang So kini sudah berhenti melawan pelayan istana, dia justru langsung meletakkan kedua tangan nya di pundak Wang Eun untuk memastikan kalau adik nya baik-baik saja.

"Eun ah..." ucap nya bulat, sedikit menggucang tubuh Wang Eun agar tersadar.

Jung dan Hae Soo berteriak menyerukan permohonan agar Wang Eun di selamatkan.

"Hyung, istri ku..." Wang Eun berusaha untuk berbicara, rasa sakit sudah tidak mampu lagi dia rasakan.

Wang So menggeleng, "Kau harus bertahan, sedikit lagi. Kita akan segara keluar dari istana, _eoh_?"

Bukan itu yang Wang Eun inginkan sekarang. Wang Eun menatap Wang Yo yang sedang berdiri dengan kokoh di tempat nya, dia sedang menyiapkan sebuah anak panah lagi untuk Wang Eun.

"Hyung, aku masih ingat di saat ulang tahun ku...," Wang Eun tercekat sedikit, "kau bilang akan mengabulkan segala permintaan ku, bukan?"

Wang So mengangguk ragu.

"Hanya ada satu permintaan ku yang harus kau kabulkan untuk ku, Hyung," dia berhenti sebentar, menatap Wang Yo sedang bersiap melucutkan panah nya, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "bantu aku untuk pergi bersama Seon Deok..."

Otak Wang So tidak secerdas Wook atau sebijak Baek Ah, tapi dia paham maksud permintaan yang baru saja di pinta oleh adik nya.

"Tidak, Eun ah. Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Wang So menolak.

Keputusan Wang Eun sudah bulat. "Sekarang, Hyung. Cepat. Untuk Goryeo dan untuk kita semua disini."

Wang So menatap Wang Eun tidak percaya. Tetapi Wang Eun mengangguk, memberi tanda segera melakukan nya.

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Wang So menggenggam pedang nya erat, air mata nya menetes, dia melihat Wang Eun sekali lagi. Dalam hati dia berucap maaf, setelah itu...

 **SRET!**

"TIDAKKK...!" teriakan Jung sangat keras. Tidak hanya Jung yang menyaksikan kejadian saat ini, Hae Soo, Wang Yo dan Wang So serta seluruh penjaga istana.

Sedangkan Wang Eun? Darah nya mengucur, dia terjatuh tepat di hadapan Seon Deok. Tangan nya bergerak perlahan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan istri nya di hembusan napas terakhir nya.

Wang Eun pernah dibacakan sebuah syair oleh Wook ketika dia sedang belajar bersama. Syair itu berbunyi,

" _Manusia terlahir dengan semangat, tangis pertama mereka seperti nyanyian bahagia menyambut dunia ini. Senyuman mereka seindah matahari terbit dan setentram langit malam._

 _Namun setiap manusia akan kembali dengan cara berbeda-beda. Tidak seperti disaat mereka terlahir yaitu dengan semangat. Manusia pergi bersama dengan segala yang telah mereka perbuat selama hidup nya. Dan tidak semua manusia pergi bersama dengan senyuman. Hanya beberapa saja yang beruntung, yakni mereka yang pergi membawa damai dan mereka yang pergi membawa cinta. Tanpa meninggalkan sisa, air mata, dan penyelasan._

 _Setelah mereka pergi, mereka akan sampai di kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan yang mengajari mereka untuk hidup lebih berarti. Segala sesuatu nya akan terbalaskan di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya, entah dimana itu tempat nya."_

Lalu apakah Wang Eun termasuk manusia seperti yang tertulis di syair itu? Apa pun itu, ya atau tidak yang terpenting sekarang, Seon Deok telah beristirahat dengan tenang dan Wang Eun telah mendampingi nya hingga napas terakhir.

 **Seoul 2016**

 _Tahan, tahan, tahan, sedikit lagi ini akan selesai._ Pikir Hu Joon dalam hati saat dirinya harus mengulang adegan terakhir di drama terbaru nya ini. Proses syuting sudah di mulai sebelum matahari terbit dan sekarang matahari akan segera terbit kembali. Hu Joon mengerti, drama yang kali ini dia ambil bergenre _Sageuk_. Merupakan kali pertama untuk Hu Joon memerankan seorang _Magistrate_ di jaman Joseon. Sebenarnya titik kesulitan nya hampir sama dengan drama-drama dan film-film yang sudah pernah dia ambil sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang yang membuat Hu Joon harus pulang terlambat karena lawan main nya di drama tersebut selalu melakukan kesalahan.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, sutradara terpuaskan juga dengan adegan terakhir Hu Joon dan lawan main nya. Memberi hormat kemudian menyaksikan ulang hasil pekerjaan nya barusan melalui _small screen_ , lalu Hu Joon hendak kembali ke dalam _van_ nya.

"Apa jadwal ku hari ini?" tanya Hu Joon kepada manager setia nya, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Hu Joon, "Kau hari ini istirahat saja. Tidak ada jadwal apa-apa untuk pagi ini sampai besok sore."

Hu Joon yang sedang meneguk air mineral nya berhenti sejenak, "Lalu sore nya?"

"Ada _interview_ dengan salah satu redaksi majalah sekitar tujuh puluh lima menit setelah itu kau bisa bebas. Tapi pagi nya, kau akan melakukan _fitting_ untuk _presscon_ film baru mu minggu depan."

Dan sang aktor hanya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan dari manager nya itu. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat Hu Joon berganti kostum drama, hari ini dia berniat untuk tidur sampai sore lalu dia ingin _jamming_ di dalam studio pribadi nya selama berjam-jam. Hu Joon tidak hanya berbakat dalam bidang seni peran, dia juga handal dalam urusan musik, menciptakan lagu, bermain alat-alat musik, dan menyanyi. Setiap kali dia mendapat jadwal kosong seperti ini, Hu Joon akan selalu menghabiskan waktu nya di dalam studio dan bermain musik. Atau mungkin dia sekedar menonton film di bioskop (secara diam-diam tentu saja), bertemu sahabat nya Kim Junmyeon yang juga seorang aktor. Hu Joon terjun ke dalam ranah akting sejak dirinya berumur delapan belas tahun hingga sekarang. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak penghargaan sudah pernah dia dapati. Semua orang selalu yakin, ketika Hu Joon memainkan suatu peran baru maka dirinya pasti akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Banyak orang kagum terhadap Hu Joon, karena mampu memerankan berbagai macam karakter. _Well, thank you._

Hu Joon duduk di sebelah kiri kemudi _van_ nya, meluruskan kedua kakinya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang. Dia menutup kedua matanya lalu meraih _headset_ untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Seperti nya para _crew_ terlihat sangat ramai tiba-tiba. Kau kalau ku tinggal disini dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Kyungsoo, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di luar _van._ Syuting sudah selesai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tetapi secara mendadak suasana menjadi ramai kembali. Itulah yang membuat rasa penasaran Kyungsoo muncul.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja. Asal jangan terlalu lama, _eoh_? Aku lelah dan ingin segera pulang." Hu Joon menjawab dengan malas.

Akhirnya hanya Hu Joon sendiri yang berada di dalam _van._ Dia mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesekali Hu Joon menghentakkan kaki nya pelan mengikuti irama musik, dia bergumam sendiri karena menikmati irama. _Ah, sungguh menyenangkan jika hidup bisa selalu santai seperti ini,_ pikir nya dalam hati. Jangan salah mengerti dulu, Hu Joon sangat mencintai pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya merindukan masa-masa dimana dia masih menjadi Hu Joon yang di masa lalu. Hu Joon yang selalu merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang seutuh nya dari Ibu. Hu Joon yang tidak perlu bersembunyi atau menyamar jika ingin melakukan sesuatu tanpa diketahui oleh fans nya. Hu Joon yang selalu bisa merasakan arti kebebasan. Hu Joon yang tidak pernah diatur ini dan itu. Dia mencintai pekerjaan dan fans nya, tetapi dia butuh kehidupan yang layak sebagai seorang manusia normal.

Hu Joon melamun sendirian di dalam _van_ , sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit setelah Kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan nya. Hu Joon menatap keluar melalui kaca _van_ , terlihat orang-orang sedang berkerubung dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Sepertinya mulai ada yang tidak beres di luar sana, Hu Joon memutuskan untuk keluar dari _van._ Hu Joon bukanlah tipikal orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal tidak penting, tetapi dia harus mencari manager nya, Kyungsoo.

Keberadaan Kyungsoo tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Hu Joon menghampiri beberapa tim kostum yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Permisi, apakah diantara kalian ada yang melihat Kyungsoo?" tanya Hu Joon dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana juga. Dia ikut khawatir dengan keadaan orang asing itu, dia sudah memanggil _ambulance_ untuk datang memberi pertolongan." Jawab salah seorang tim kostum, seolah-olah Hu Joon mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Tetapi Hu Joon tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan, jadi dia berpura-pura untuk mengerti maksud perkataan seorang tim kostum barusan dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau boleh tahu, dimana ruangan tempat Kyungsoo dan orang asing itu?"

"Disebelah sana, kau ke kanan saja. Di dekat tempat kau tadi melakukan adegan terakhir." Jawab nya lagi sambil menunjukkan arah untuk Hu Joon.

Hu Joon mengangguk lalu berterima kasih dan bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ada apa ini? Semoga tidak ada apa-apa, karena Hu Joon yakin, ketika ada sesuatu terjadi disini pasti Kyungsoo akan langsung memberikan pertolongan. Dia tahu betul sifat kemanusiaan yang dimiliki oleh manager nya itu. Pernah dulu sekali, ada seorang fans Hu Joon yang terluka parah akibat mengejar-ngejar Hu Joon di bandara, akibat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab, akhirnya dia mengantarkan fans Hu Joon itu ke rumah sakit serta membiayai pengobatan nya sampai sembuh. Memang betul, kita harus membantu sesama manusia. Tetapi bukan artinya harus setiap saat, seperti sekarang ini contoh nya. Hu Joon benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera pulang, bukan mencari Kyungsoo.

Hu Joon sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh tim kostum tadi lebih tepatnya tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sangat ramai disana, Hu Joon mencari keberadaan manager nya tersebut sampai akhirnya, "Hu Joon!" Kyungsoo memanggil nya dari jauh sambil berlari menghampiri Hu Joon.

"Dari mana saja kau, hah? Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku lelah." Hu Joon tidak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama. Tapi, keadaan sedang tidak beres disini." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

 _Oh, jangan bilang._ "Kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang lain. Cepat kita pergi dari sini, waktu istirahat ku lebih berharga."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya, "Tidak. Kau pulang lah dulu, aku akan meminta salah seorang tim untuk mengantar mu pulang. Bagaimana?"

Ternyata benar dugaan Hu Joon, pasti dan selalu akan berujung seperti ini. "Ada apa lagi kali ini? Kau selalu meninggalkan tanggung jawab mu!" ucap nya dengan sedikit meninggikan suara.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja, Hu Joon. Kau tahu? Tadi salah satu _crew_ menemukan orang yang terluka parah."

"Luka apa memangnya? Luka sedikit mungkin," ujar Hu Joon malas.

"Tidak. Orang itu terluka parah, sepertinya dia tertusuk panah dan terhunus sesuatu benda tajam dari yang ku lihat pada dada nya. Aneh sekali, dia menggunakan kostum drama juga seperti mu," jelas Kyungsoo.

Omong kosong macam apa itu? Hu Joon memutar bola mata nya. Mana mungkin ada seseorang di tempat ini terbunuh parah seperti adegan dalam drama? Tidak masuk akal sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kau kan sudah memanggil _ambulance,_ buat apa lagi disini?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi penanggung jawab orang asing itu. Kasihan dia, kalau tidak cepat di tolong dia bisa mati."

Hu Joon mulai kesal. Dia kesal melihat Kyungsoo harus berurusan ini dan itu karena orang asing yang tidak dia kenali. Bisa saja kan penipuan? Kalau orang itu menuntut yang macam-macam, bagaimana?

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli, mana kunci _van_ nya? Aku bisa mengemudi sendiri."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kali ini. Apa kau yakin mau mengemudi sendiri? Ku pesankan taksi saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, kau hati-hati disini."

Ini bukan kali pertama Hu Joon berakhir mengemudi _van_ nya sendiri seperti ini. Yang benar saja? Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih memiliki atasan baik hati. Hu Joon tidak masalah harus kembali sendiri tanpa diantar oleh manager seperti layaknya selebriti lain.

"Aku akan memberi tahu lokasi rumah sakit dan kamar tempat orang asing itu berada. Mungkin nanti hati mu bergerak untuk menjenguk." Kyungsoo berkata sangat pelan agar orang-orang tidak mendengar.

Hu Joon berdecak. "Oh, betapa baik nya hati ku ini. Aku tidak peduli, kau urus saja sampai orang itu sembuh." Dia tidak mau ikut campur, lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat.

Ketika Hu Joon sedang bergegas kembali ke _van_ nya, Kyungsoo di panggil oleh _crew_ lain dan diminta untuk membantu membopong orang yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber masalah. Hu Joon terdiam sesaat, dia cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat dirinya ikut melihat kejadian rusuh ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Kyungsoo di bantu dengan beberapa _crew_ membopong orang tersebut. Tim medis ternyata sudah sampai, langsung berlari membantu untuk segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Hu Joon memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tempat persembunyian nya itu. Tapi dia sempat melihat sedikit, sebuah panah tertancap dengan jelas di tubuh orang tersebut. Benar juga apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, kondisi nya memang parah.

Yang aneh disini adalah, mengapa orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul? Tanpa identitas jelas pula. Siapa dia?

"Eyyy, aku sedang memikirkan apa? Lebih baik aku pergi dan tidur sepuasnya."

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Eun ah.."_

 _Berkumpul bersama dalam keadaan tidak formal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang jarang untuk Wang Eun dan saudara nya yang lain. Semenjak Raja telah lengser dan digantikan oleh pemerintahan Wang Moo, suasana istana berubah. Dia juga bisa merasakan kecanggungan diantara saudara nya masing-masing. Biarpun begitu, Wang Eun tetap selalu berusaha untuk membuat suasana diantara mereka tetap terjalin hangat ketika sedang berkumpul. Tepat di hari ulang tahun nya ini, Wang Eun meminta supaya mereka bisa datang dan ikut merayakan bersama._

 _Tidak semeriah dulu ketika kakak nya, Yeon Hwa membuat perayaan dengan mengundang beberapa penari dari rumah Gisaeng serta menyewa pemain musik. Apalagi ditambah dengan Hae Soo yang membuatkan pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan spesial untuk dirinya. Tetapi kali ini Wang Eun hanya menghidangkan berbagai jenis makanan istana yang sangat lezat, lalu menghias tempat perayaan nya dengan hiasan-hiasan lucu, dan juga Wang Eun meminta Hae Soo untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun sebesar mungkin andalan nya. Meskipun Wang Eun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Hae Soo dulu membuatkan kue yang tinggi nya hampir setengah meter itu, tapi dia sangat senang._

 _Ketegangan beserta kecanggungan diantara saudara-saudara nya itu hilang sekejap mata saat mereka berkumpul merayakan ulang tahun Wang Eun. Yang hadir tidak hanya saudara nya saja, ada Hae Soo juga, istri-istri kakak nya, dan yeah..istri Wang Eun sendiri yaitu Seon Deok. Ini merupakan kali pertama Wang Eun merayakan ulang tahun nya bersama dengan seorang "istri"._

 _Malam sebelum waktu menunjukkan pergantian hari, Seon Deok terbangun dan mengguncang pundak Wang Eun dengan ragu._

" _Apa?" tanya nya sedikit meninggikan suara. Jujur saja, Wang Eun sangat mengantuk._

" _Besok adalah ulang tahun mu, Yang Mulia. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk mengucapkan nya."_

 _Wang Eun menghela napas. "Kau bisa membangunkan ku besok pagi sebelum para pelayan datang membangunkan ku. Dan kau bisa langsung mengucapkan selamat, jadi tidak sekarang. Mengerti?" lalu Wang Eun membalikkan badan nya lagi untuk kembali tidur._

 _Tepukan di pundak nya kali ini sedikit lebih kencang, membuat dirinya terganggu. "Ya! Park Seon Deok! Suami mu ingin tidur! Kembali ke tempat mu tidur, cepat!" Wang Eun membentak istri nya yang setengah menunduk takut._

 _TOK! TOK! TOK! "Tengah malam. Tengah malam. Tengah malam. Pergantian hari. Pergantian hari. Pergantian hari." TOK! TOK! TOK!_

 _Suara ketukan dari penjaga istana memberitahu bahwa hari sudah berganti. Wang Eun menghela napas, mengerti maksud Seon Deok membangunkan nya lagi. Dia betul-betul ingin menjadi yang pertama._

" _Hahhhh, baiklah. Kau bisa mengucapkan nya, sekarang." Wang Eun mengalah, biarlah sekali ini Seon Deok senang._

 _Pandangan Seon Deok yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk, perlahan naik dan menatap Wang Eun dengan senyuman lebar nya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Yang Mulia!"seru nya gembira._

 _Wang Eun mengangguk, kemudian menepuk pundak Seon Deok beberapa kali. "Terima kasih, Seon Deok ah. Sekarang bisakah aku kembali tidur?"_

 _Seon Deok menggeleng. "Tunggu dulu, aku ingin memberikan ini untuk mu, Yang Mulia," sembari memberikan sebuah Talisman kepada nya._

" _Untuk apa kau memberi ku jimat?"_

" _Simpan saja, Yang Mulia. Barang kali bisa berguna suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Atau mungkin bisa kau gunakan saat kau berhasil keluar dari istana dan melihat dunia luar lebih luas lagi. Bukan kah itu keinginan mu, Yang Mulia?"_

 _Dan penjelasan Seon Deok itu tidak Wang Eun dengarkan sepenuh hati karena rasa kantuk mulai muncul kembali. Tapi memang benar tebakan Seon Deok, keinginan nya adalah melihat dunia lebih luas lagi. Wang Eun ingin keluar dari istana, membuka toko mainan terbesar di Goryeo. Wang Eun ingin menelusuri dunia di luar sana, mengoleksi mainan baru. Wang Eun ingin bebas._

" _Terserah apa kata mu saja, terima kasih ucapan dan...hmm, jimat ini. Setidaknya kau kali ini tidak menggunakan beruang jelek itu lagi. Aku benci melihat nya." Wang Eun kembali tertidur._

 _Begitu lah, hadiah Seon Deok selalu menjadi yang paling aneh diantara hadiah yang Wang Eun dapatkan. Dia mendapatkan katapel baru dari Wang So, mendapatkan sebuah gangsing baru dari Jung, mendapatkan sebuah boneka baru dari Baek Ah, lalu Wang Yo memberikan bola baru, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan istrinya sendiri hanya memberi sebuah Talisman yang entah kapan akan berguna untuk bisa dipakai._

 _Namun, Wang Eun tidak ingin mengecewakan Seon Deok. Ya biarpun dia tidak mengerti apa kegunaan Talisman itu, dia harus menghargai pemberian istri nya. Jadi dia putuskan, Talisman pemberian Seon Deok akan selalu dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi._

 _Ya, Wang Eun selalu menyimpan Talisman itu di dalam baju yang dia gunakan._

Hu Joon akhirnya sampai juga di dalam apartemen nya. Menghela napas lega, Hu Joon langsung menjatuhkan tubuh nya yang lelah di atas kasur. Benar-benar hari yang panjang bagi nya setelah melakukan syuting seharian penuh.

Lima belas menit dirinya meluruskan otot-otot kaku nya di atas kasur, Hu Joon langsung bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan diri serta mengrilekskan tubuh nya. Air dingin memang selalu menjadi favorit Hu Joon ketika sedang lelah. Menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, kini Hu Joon sudah segar dan menggunakan kaus longgar yang sudah bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dalam lemari nya itu (warna putih nya sudah kusam karena terlalu sering dipakai) dengan menggunakan _sweatpants_.

Dia mengambil sekaleng soda di dalam lemari pendingin nya, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan nyaman.

Keburukan Hu Joon dikala sendiri seperti sekarang ini adalah, dirinya mulai memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Paling sering Hu Joon selalu teringat dengan Ibu yang sekarang entah tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungi nya lagi. Sang Ibu sudah lama pergi dan tidak kembali lagi ke Seoul karena dia tidak sudi bertemu dengan Hu Joon. Kekecewaan dalam benak Ibu nya mungkin terlalu besar. Kecewa karena anak kebanggaan nya itu tidak menjadi seorang dokter hebat seperti mendiang Ayah nya. Hu Joon sadar, dia salah memilih jalan hidup. Tetapi menjadi dokter bukanlah impian yang dimiliki Hu Joon.

Semenjak Ibu nya pergi dari Seoul, Hu Joon tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Memang ada keluarga yang lain, tetapi mereka hanya datang untuk memeras harta Hu Joon lalu pergi lagi bagai angin. Hu Joon hanya memiliki Kyungsoo nya yang setia, jutaan fans nya diluar sana, sahabat nya Junmyeon, beberapa teman selebriti lain, serta orang-orang yang berada dalam _entertainment_ nya. Sungguh sepi bukan kehidupan seorang aktor ternama, Park Hu Joon?

Tapi tidak apa, Hu Joon sudah terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri. Dan menurut nya Kyungsoo dan kehadiran orang-orang di sekitar nya sudah lebih dari cukup. Hu Joon hanya rindu merasakan kebersamaan yang dulu.

Lamunan Hu Joon buyar ketika suara ponsel nya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

 _Sender: Kyungsoo the kind_

 _Aku berada di Hyungjin Hospital. Delta, ruang 10. Jangan lupa jadwal mu besok pagi untuk fitting dan sore nya kau harus melakukan interview. Aku akan menjemput mu besok pagi pukul 8. Maaf, malam ini tidak bisa berkunjung untuk menemani makan malam. Kondisi orang ini masih belum jelas._

 _Don't forget to take your meal._

Hahhh, benar-benar si Kyungsoo yang baik hati ini. Hu Joon menghela napas, jadi hari ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktu nya sendiri di apartemen ini. Tanpa siapa-siapa, Hu Joon sudah terbiasa.

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam studio nya membuat Hu Joon lupa waktu. Tanpa dia sadari, sekarang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Mungkin karena tadi Hu Joon menulis sebuah lirik dan membuat sebuah lagu baru sekaligus, jadinya dia tidak menyadari sudah hampir waktu makan malam.

Sebenarnya malam ini Hu Joon ingin memakan Jajangmyeon bersama Kyungsoo. Namun, dia ingat kalau manager nya itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan "memolong orang asing". Ingin menghubungi Junmyeon, tetapi Hu Joon ingat kalau sahabat nya itu sedang tidak berada di Seoul.

"Apa aku harus menghampiri Kyungsoo di rumah sakit?"

Lebih baik Hu Joon pergi ke Hongdae dulu untuk membeli Jajangmyeon di tempat lagganan nya disana, kemudian dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Hu Joon tidak bermaksud ingin menjenguk si orang asing itu. Dia hanya tidak mau makan malam sendirian tanpa seorang teman. Sesampainya Hu Joon di rumah sakit (tentu dia menggunakan masker dan topi agar tidak ada yang mengenali), dia mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo. Tiga kali di hubungi, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Kemana dia? Apa mungkin _handphone_ nya sedang dalam _mode silent_? Ah, sudahlah aku datangi saja."

Hu Joon membuka ulang pesan dari Kyungsoo tadi siang. Delta, ruang 10. Berarti dia harus ke lantai empat dan mencari kamar bernomor sepuluh tanpa ada seseorang yang menyadari kehadiran nya di rumah sakit ini.

Di dalam lift, Hu Joon memikirkan tentang mengapa si orang asing itu bisa terluka parah sampai harus berakhir di rumah sakit seperti ini. Aneh, luka nya saja tertancap panah lalu kata Kyungsoo, terdapat sebuah bekas hunusan pedang di dada. Jaman sekarang masih adakah orang yang ingin membunuh dengan cara seperti itu? Dan janggal nya lagi, mengapa dia bisa muncul di lokasi syuting tanpa konteks yang jelas? Hu Joon memang tidak melihat begitu jelas wajah orang asing itu, namun dia yakin di hari terakhir nya syuting, hanya terdapat lima orang pemain figuran yang hadir. Dan ketika syuting berakhir, mereka semua sempat meminta foto bersama dengan Hu Joon. Setelah puas berfoto, para pemain figuran itu pamit pulang. Jadi tidak mungkin ada satu pemain figuran tertinggal lalu berakhir dengan luka parah seperti di kejadian tadi. Siapa orang itu?

Pintu lift terbuka, Hu Joon dengan segala rasa lapar dan pertanyaan di dalam kepala, keluar. Syukurlah tadi saat di lift tidak ada siapa-siapa, sekarang pun saat Hu Joon sedang menelusuri lorong rumah sakit tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari akan kehadiran nya. Masih terus mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo, dia memperhatikan satu per satu nomor yang terdapat di pintu kamar.

"Ini dia kamar nomor sepuluh." Ujar nya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Hu Joon sempat mengintip dari celah pintu untuk melihat ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar tersebut. "Kosong. Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Membuka pintu sedikit, Hu Joon mengintip dan memeriksa apa betul-betul tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Dan benar saja memang tidak ada Kyungsoo atau siapa pun, yang ada hanyalah suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung, suara tabung oksigen, dan...orang asing itu. Perlahan, Hu Joon masuk ke dalam kamar (tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan pelan), kemudian dia berjalan ke arah orang asing yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Hu Joon memasang ekspresi heran menatap wajah orang asing itu. Dia lihat terdapat sebuah jarum IV di sebelah kiri tangan nya, orang itu bernapas di bantu oleh oksigen, mata nya tertutup rapat, wajah nya begitu pucat.

"Siapa kau?" Hu Joon bertanya pelan, seolah orang itu bisa mendengar. Dia melihat ke papan nama, namun tidak tertulis apa-apa. _Jadi betul apa kata Kyungsoo? Identitas orang ini tidak jelas_ , pikir Hu Joon dalam benak nya.

Menghabiskan waktu selama hampir sepuluh menit di dalam kamar itu adalah yang Hu Joon lakukan. Jajangmyeon yang sengaja dia bawakan untuk nya dan Kyungsoo mungkin sudah mendingin karena terkena pendingin ruangan. Hu Joon hanya berdiri menatap orang asing itu dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka, oh ternyata Kyungsoo telah kembali entah darimana.

"Hu Joon? Kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaruh kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa camilan untuk dia makan selama di rumah sakit.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku kesini untuk mengajak mu menikmati jajangmyeon bersama. Aku menghubungi mu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban." Jelas Hu Joon, kini dia sudah duduk di sofa yang terdapat pada sisi kanan kamar.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sekaleng soda untuk nya dan Hu Joon, lalu ikut duduk di samping nya. "Aku pergi keluar untuk membeli camilan agar tidak lapar. _Handphone_ ku ada di dalam tas, jadi mungkin aku tidak dengar."

Seperti yang Hu Joon rencanakan, dia dan Kyungsoo menikmati makan malam bersama dengan menyantap jajangmyeon. Membicarakan jadwal-jadwal apa saja yang akan di lakukan, membicarakan tawaran drama dan film yang akan datang, dan masih banyak lagi. Ketika mereka sedang berdua tanpa berstatus selebriti dengan manager, Hu Joon hanyalah dirinya dan Kyungsoo pun hanyalah dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagi Hu Joon. Mereka sudah saling mengenal lama, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara mereka. Kyungsoo memiliki tunangan yang selalu pergi ke luar kota karena pekerjaan nya.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan keadaan nya?" Kyungsoo mulai membuka pembicaraan baru dengan Hu Joon.

Meneguk soda, "Hmm...setidaknya dia masih hidup." Hu Joon tetap dengan gaya tidak peduli handalan nya.

"Kemungkinan dia bisa selamat dan juga bisa mati."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, Hu Joon menoleh, "Maksud mu?"

"Hah, manusia malang. Tidak memiliki nama yang jelas, tempat tinggal nya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Keluarga nya juga entah siapa. Dan parah nya lagi, kondisi dia sangat parah. Tadi dokter sempat keluar dari ruang operasi untuk memberitahu kepada ku bahwa panah yang tertancap di tubuh nya sangat susah di cabut. Setelah itu, dokter juga menemukan racun dalam panah nya. Kasihan sekali dia," Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas, "Dia tidak membawa apa-apa. Namun, suster menemukan sesuatu di dalam pakaian yang dia gunakan." Jelas nya melanjutkan kepada Hu Joon.

Hu Joon yang sedari tadi menyimak, mulai penasaran. "Sesuatu apa maksud mu?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaket nya dan memberikan kepada Hu Joon.

"Apa ini? Talisman?" tanya Hu Joon terheran, namun dia tetap mengambil sesuatu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Mengangguk, "Kau pasti pernah melihat benda itu bukan di drama yang baru kau selesaikan?"

"Ya, memang sih. Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan ini?"

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Hu Joon, "Kau saja yang simpan. Sebagai jaminan kalau nanti dia macam-macam saat siuman."

Yang benar saja? Hu Joon tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan ini semua. "Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau menyimpan hal aneh seperti ini."

"Sudah kau simpan saja, kita tidak tahu kan apa yang nanti akan terjadi?" ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

Hu Joon berdecak. "Terserah kau saja lah. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, kali ini aku saja yang bertanggung jawab."

 _Heh? Aku bicara apa barusan?_

Kedua mata besar Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar perkataan Hu Joon barusan. "Benarkah?"

 _Ah, sial. Ya sudah, sekali ini saja. Kasihan juga manusia kecil aneh itu._ "Jangan senang dulu. Maksud ku bertanggung jawab disini adalah semua biaya akan aku tanggung sampai orang ini sembuh." Kata Hu Joon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau memang baik, Hu Joon."

Meskipun Hu Joon ingin menarik keputusan nya, tetapi dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu perlahan matanya menatap sosok yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 _Jadi, begini rasanya mati?_

Putih. Semuanya putih. Hanya warna putih yang Wang Eun lihat saat dia membuka kedua mata nya perlahan. Kebingungan dengan keberadaan dia sekarang, Wang Eun menengok ke arah kanan. Terdapat sebuah jendela bertirai putih, ada sebuah sofa putih, lalu mata nya melihat ke sekeliling tempat, terdapat dinding tebal berwarna putih. Kemudian Wang Eun menyadari ada sesuatu di tangan kiri nya. Seperti di tusuk namun tidak sakit, ada sebuah benda aneh menempel di hidung nya berbentuk panjang dan tipis, Wang Eun menghirup sesuatu dan merasakan napas nya terbantu. Wang Eun merasa kepala nya sangat pusing, dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara berat dan dalam itu membuat Wang Eun terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, tepat nya di sebelah kiri dekat pintu.

"Tunggu. Biar aku panggil dokter dulu, jangan bergerak." Kata suara itu lagi, Wang Eun tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa karena tenggorokan nya terasa sangat kering.

Biarpun pandangan mata Wang Eun masih kabur, dia tahu pemiliki suara itu bertubuh tinggi. Sedangkan si pemiliki suara itu sekarang berdiri di depan pintu setelah menekan sesuatu. Tidak lama, banyak orang yang memasuki ruangan dan mengelilingi Wang Eun. Semuanya menggunakan baju berwarna putih.

Seorang laki-laki menggunakan sesuatu kaca di mata nya yang Wang Eun tidak tahu benda apa itu, tersenyum kepada Wang Eun sambil memasang alat aneh di telinga nya.

"Hallo, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Lihat aku, tarik napas mu perlahan," ucap laki-laki itu. Tetapi Wang Eun menurut saja, dia menarik napas pelan-pelan seperti yang diminta, "lalu hembuskan dengan tenang," ucap nya lagi dan diikuti oleh Wang Eun.

Di samping laki-laki itu ada juga dua perempuan di kanan dan kiri nya terlihat sedang memperhatikan kemudian menulis yang pasti Wang Eun juga tidak tahu. Sedangkan laki-laki yang sejak tadi memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Wang Eun (hanya di balas dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala), mulai menggerakkan tangan nya dan hendak membuka kerah baju yang Wang Eun gunakan.

Refleks, Wang Eun langsung menepis tangan nya lalu memberikan tatapan menghunus. "Berani-berani nya kau menyentuh ku. Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku dokter mu. Tidak perlu khawatir, kami disini hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan mu."

 _Apa? Dokter? Memeriksa keadaan ku?_

Wang Eun akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja. Kepala nya masih terasa sakit, mungkin maksud dari laki-laki yang bernama "dokter" ini memang ingin membantu dirinya. Semacam seorang tabib istana mungkin?

"Sama seperti tadi, kau hanya perlu menjawab dengan mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala mu. Dengarkan baik-baik, apakah sekarang kepala mu terasa sangat sakit?"

Mengganguk, hanya mengangguk yang Wang Eun lakukan.

Dokter mnghela napas. "Lalu apakah kau kesulitan dalam bernapas? Dada mu masih terasa sakit?"

Menggeleng, lagi-lagi Wang Eun hanya menggeleng.

Dokter mengeluarkan sebuah _stick_ dan keluarlah sebuah cahaya dari situ. Mungkin kalau sekarang kondisi Wang Eun tidak seperti ini, dia pasti akan gembira dan bertanya benda apa itu.

"Sekarang ku minta, mata mu untuk mengikuti pergerakan cahaya ini," kata dokter sekali lagi.

Wang Eun mengikuti pergerakan cahaya yang dokter gerakkan. Kali ini dia menurut saja, lebih baik begini dulu.

Setelah selesai diperiksa oleh dokter, Wang Eun di bolehkan beristirahat lagi. Ingin sekali dia bertanya kepada siapa saja, dimana dia sekarang? Apakah ini kehidupan baru setelah kematian? Dimana Seon Deok? Mengapa semuanya terasa sangat aneh? Dimana Hae Soo? Wang So? Jung dan yang lain nya? Kemana mereka semua?

Hanya tersisa Wang Eun sendiri di ruangan tersebut dan si pemilik suara tadi. Apa Wang Eun harus bertanya kepada orang itu saja?

Si pemilik suara tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Wang Eun dan menatap nya dengan datar. Tangan nya di lipat, badan nya sangat tegap dan tinggi, rambut nya tidak panjang justru sangat pendek.

"Dengarkan aku. Setelah kau sembuh dan pulih, aku akan memberi mu uang untuk hidup. Semoga lekas sembuh." Ucap nya dengan dingin langsung berbalik badan, tanpa memperdulikan Wang Eun yang kebingunan.

"Tunggu. Siapa kau?"

Memberhentikan langkah nya. "Harusnya pertanyaan itu ku berikan kepada mu," si pemilik suara itu berbalik lagi untuk menghampiri Wang Eun. "Kau. Siapa kau?"

 _Tidak. Mengapa tidak ada yang mengenali ku? Dimana aku?_ Masih bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba Wang Eun teringat kalau dirinya sudah mati. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

 _Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Apakah aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi? Dimana Seon Deok?_

"Kau memiliki telinga tidak? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau tidak sadarkan diri hampir selama dua bulan. Bukan berarti aku tidak perlu identitas dirimu yang sebenarnya."

 _Tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua bulan? Aku tidak mati? Lalu? Apakah ini bertanda bahwa...aku di berikan kesempatan kedua... untuk hidup?_

Tubuh Wang Eun mulai bergetar, napas nya mulai sesak, kepala nya semakin pusing. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

" _Aigoo,_ kau tidak perlu takut. Aku hanya bertanya dan tidak akan menuntut apa-apa dari mu."

 _Dunia macam apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Aku takut._ Wang Eun semakin gemetar.

Si pemilik suara itu mungkin menyadari ketakutan yang di rasakan oleh Wang Eun. Suaranya sedikit melembut, "Sebutkan saja nama mu, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa pun. Hanya kau dan aku serta teman ku, Kyungsoo."

"Eun..." bisik Wang Eun.

"Apa? Siapa nama mu?" Dia mendekat, Wang Eun menjauh sedikit karena takut.

 _Mungkin dia bukan orang jahat? Dia tidak mungkin mengenal Wang Yo._

"Wang.. Eun..."

Sebuah tangan terulur kepada Wang Eun. Si pemilik suara itu mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kepada Wang Eun sambil tersenyum hangat. "Nama ku Hu Joon, salam kenal..Eun?" katanya kaku.

 _Dia bahkan berani memanggil nama depan ku. Dunia macam apa ini?_ Wang Eun membalas uluran tangan Hu Joon. Mereka berjabat tangan untuk yang pertama kali nya.

"Aku yang membawa mu kesini, kau ditemukan terluka saat aku melakukan syuting drama. Tidak perlu takut, kau berada di rumah sakit." Hu Joon menjelaskan dengan sabar dan melepas tangan nya dengan Wang Eun.

Wang Eun menunduk. _Aku benar-benar tidak mati, aku di beri kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Aku ingin hidup._

"Aku percaya kepada mu. Apakah kau percaya kepada ku?" tanya Hu Joon.

 _Apakah aku bisa mempercayai nya?_

 _Aku ingin hidup._

Wang Eun mengangguk pelan. _Aku akan mencoba mempercayai mu._

"Baiklah, kau akan bertemu dengan teman ku bernama Kyungsoo. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku rasa itu saja, istirahat lah kembali."

Hu Joon memberikan senyuman terakhir nya sebelum berbalik badan dan hendak pergi.

"Hu..Joon..?" panggil Wang Eun.

Menoleh, "Ya?"

"Siapa raja yang memimpin sekarang?"

Hu Joon berdecak. "Raja? Kau harus menghormati Presiden di jaman ini. Dia bernama Park Geun Hye jika kau ingin tahu," jawab nya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Wang Eun sendiri.

 _Presiden?Aku mati atau sudah gila?_

-2 minggu sebelumnya-

Hu Joon baru saja menyelesaikan _photoshoot_ nya untuk salah satu iklan nanti. Tadi pagi dia sudah bertemu dengan beberapa media, mengklarifikasi tentang kesalahpahaman orang-orang tentang hubungan Hu Joon dan lawan main nya di drama. Mereka hanya berteman, tidak akan ada perasaan "tertarik" satu sama lain. Hu Joon tidak ingin mengambil drama atau film dulu selama tiga bulan kedepan nanti. Lebih baik mengerjakan beberapa lagu nya sedikit-sedikit, bekerja jika memang ada jadwal dengan _photoshoot, interview,_ atau melakukan _commercial film_ paling tidak. Tahun ini Hu Joon sudah menyelesaikan satu drama _sageuk_ , satu film, dan satu _web drama_. Sudah cukup, bukan?

"Bagaimana kabar orang itu? Masih sama seperti kemarin?" tanya Hu Joon kepada Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen nya.

"Masih sama, belum ada kemajuan apa-apa. Identitas dan tempat tinggal nya juga tidak jelas. Lebih baik aku tutup saja masalah pencarian jati diri orang itu, polisi mulai curiga dan berpikir yang macam-macam. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Kyungsoo berbicara kepada Hu Joon, namun mata nya fokus menatap jalan karena sedang menyetir.

 _Aku bahkan sudah berpikiran demikian, jauh sebelum kau meminta tolong polisi,_ pikir Hu Joon dalam hati. Sangat aneh, tidak ada yang mengenal orang itu, tempat tinggal nya juga tidak jelas. Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada dalam kondisi parah hampir mati tepat disaat hari terakhir Hu Joon syuting? Bisa saja dia memiliki maksud jahat atau ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Hu Joon agak sedikit mengurangi rasa keraguan dan curiga terhadap orang tersebut.

Satu malam, Hu Joon sedang tidak memiliki jadwal apa-apa. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk ke rumah sakit saja sendiri tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo, tidak ada maksud apa-apa sebetulnya. Hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan orang itu saja. Masih Hu Joon ingat dengan jelas, saat dia memasuki kamar orang aneh itu berada,

"Hyung...biarkan kami...pergi..." suara nya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar bahkan.

Dia selalu meraung pelan setiap malam, seperti sedang di landa mimpi buruk. Oh tidak, Hu Joon tidak pernah memperhatikan orang itu setiap malam. Lebih tepat nya, setiap kali dia datang untuk menjenguk, selalu ada kejadian yang sama.

Hu Joon sempat mengira, orang itu sudah sadarkan diri. Ternyata saat Hu Joon datangi untuk memastikan kondisi nya, dia sedang mengigau. _Ah, aku kira orang aneh ini sudah bangun._ Perlahan, Hu Joon berjalan menghampiri si 'tidak memiliki identitas' yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Masih meracau sendiri dan mengulang-ulang kalimat nya yang sama.

"Siapa kau, hah? Semua orang mempertanyakan mu. Semua orang bahkan polisi mulai mencurigai mu. Cepat lah bangun, dan pulang. Pasti keluarga mu sedang menunggu di rumah." Ucap Hu Joon sambil memperhatikan nya. Hu Joon perhatikan setiap inci wajah orang tersebut, mata nya tertutup rapat, kulit nya seputih awan, hidung nya kecil, rambut nya hitam panjang, bibir berbentuk unik, jemari kecil nya tertancap jarum infus.

 _Lebih baik aku memanggil dokter saja._

Hu Joon hendak memanggil dokter dengan melalui tombol darurat, namun tindakan nya berhenti seketika. Untuk kesekian kali, Hu Joon memandang wajah orang itu lagi. Pikiran dan hati manusia tidak selalu sama. Hati nya berkata lain, membuat dirinya ragu. Hu Joon tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja begitu.

Terdengar suara lagi, "Hyung...aku tidak...akan...kembali...biarkan kami pergi..." orang itu masih meracau tidak jelas. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari dahi nya, dia semakin gelisah, lebih parah dari sebelum nya.

Yang Hu Joon ketahui saat ini adalah setelah dia memperhatikan orang asing di hadapan nya, dia menyimpulkan bahwa sejujurnya sama sekali tidak ada kejahatan atau kebohongan terlukis dari orang itu. Justru segala prasangka buruk serta rasa curiga Hu Joon mulai tergantikan oleh perasaan iba. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bertubuh sekecil itu mampu melakukan penipuan atau kejahatan? Lalu siapa pula yang tega menusuk nya dengan panah kemudian menghunus tubuh kecil nya hingga dia bisa dalam keadaan koma lebih dari satu setengah bulan?

Hu Joon mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil yang tersedia di dalam lemari rumah sakit, kemudian perlahan dia basuh peluh di dahi orang asing itu dengan air hangat.

"Eyyy, aku sedang melakukan apa?" walaupun begitu, Hu Joon tetap melanjutkan kegiatan nya membasuh dahi orang asing itu hingga akhirnya dia berhenti meracau.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Hu Joon mempunyai waktu kosong atau jadwal nya berakhir dengan cepat, Hu Joon selalu menyampatkan datang ke rumah sakit ya memang untuk sekedar ingin tahu saja. Di dalam hati nya, dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang masih tidak jelas dibalik semua keanehan ini. Jadi, Hu Joon memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai orang asing itu sadar.

"Wah, hebat sekali!" seru Wang Eun mendengar cerita-cerita Kyungsoo.

Ya, ini sudah memasuki hari kelima setelah dia tersadar dari koma. Walaupun masih kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi Wang Eun harus bersyukur karena berkenalan dengan orang sebaik Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berkenalan, pembawaan Kyungsoo yang ramah, tenang dan menyenangkan membuat Wang Eun bisa sedikit demi sedikit membuka diri kembali.

Hal pertama yang dia tanyakan kepada Kyungsoo setelah mereka berkenalan adalah, 'aku sedang berada dimana?' kemudian hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo, dan dia balas dengan, "Ini rumah sakit, Wang Eun _ssi_."

Ya, ya, ya. Wang Eun tahu bangunan putih tempat dia berada saat ini bernama rumah sakit (diberi tahu oleh dokter). Yang dia maksud adalah, 'aku sedang berada di dunia apa?' tetapi Kyungsoo memahami ekspresi wajah Wang Eun saat itu, jadi tetap dia jawab dengan senyum lagi, "Kau berada di Seoul, 18 Oktober 2016. Kau di temukan dengan kondisi sangat parah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Apakah karena kau tidak sadarkan diri lama, membuat dirimu lupa dengan segala hal? Hmm?"

Seoul. Ini bukan Goryeo. Dirinya tidak berada di Goryeo lagi melainkan di Seoul. Dan masih banyak hal yang Wang Eun tanyakan kepada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia harus tahu tentang tempat nya sekarang berada. Untung saja, pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Wang Eun itu selalu di jawab oleh Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Wang Eun juga harus membiasakan diri ketika orang-orang tidak lagi memanggil nya 'Yang Mulia' tergantikan oleh 'Wang Eun _ssi_ '. Tidak ada yang tahu dirinya adalah seorang pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo. Tidak ada yang tahu dirinya adalah seorang suami yang tidak berguna, meninggalkan istri nya terbunuh dan mati karena dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguh nya Wang Eun seharusnya sudah membusuk di makan oleh buruh gagak karena terbunuh oleh kakak nya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sesungguh nya sekarang Wang Eun ketakutan, kebingungan, dan ingin mencari Seon Deok. Karena dia harus menemukan Seon Deok, agar mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya bersama.

Kyungsoo juga bertanya kepada Wang Eun, dimana tempat tinggal nya? Apakah dia memiliki keluarga yang berada di Seoul? Dan hanya dia balas dengan, gelengan kepala. Karena memang Wang Eun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disini. Tempat tinggal pun tidak ada, dia saja tidak tahu dunia macam apa ini.

"Kau tenang saja, semoga Hu Joon bisa membantu. Tidak perlu takut kepada dirinya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Wang Eun. Karena kata dokter, sore ini Wang Eun sudah dibolehkan untuk pulang. Namun, dia harus pulang kemana? Kembali ke istana sudah tidak mungkin.

Dan...ah, manusia yang bernama Hu Joon itu. Manusia tinggi yang bernama Hu Joon itu. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia selalu di sebut-sebut oleh Kyungsoo dan dokter? Kyungsoo selalu berkata, Hu Joon pasti bisa membantu. Memangnya siapa Hu Joon? Orang yang berpengaruh besar seperti Raja? Atau mungkin lebih hebat dari seseorang pengganti Raja bernama Presiden? Apakah Hu Joon lebih berani seperti Jung? Atau bijak seperti Baek Ah? Atau pandai seperti Wook? Entah lah, tapi Wang Eun percaya kepada nya. Karena Hu Joon pernah berkata bahwa dia mempercayai nya.

 _Aku tidak boleh sembarang memberi tahu identitas ku yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja ada yang mengenal Wang Yo disini. Aku tidak boleh gegabah._

"Wang Eun _ssi_? Nanti sore kau sudah boleh keluar dari sini. Apakah kau senang?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Wang Eun sedikit terkesiap karena sedang melamun.

Ragu-ragu, tetapi dia harus tetap bertanya."Dimana nanti aku akan tinggal?"

Bisa Wang Eun lihat dengan jelas, raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah. "Kau tenang saja, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Supaya ingatan mu cepat kembali," ujar Kyungsoo.

 _Ah, ternyata aku dikira kehilangan ingatan. Baiklah, aku akan berpura-pura dulu untuk sementara._

"Kau ingin aku apa?" suara Hu Joon terdengar kencang di lorong rumah sakit. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, namun permintaan Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah terlewat batas. Sudah cukup Hu Joon ikut campur dalam urusan bantu-membantu orang asing itu. Memang betul, dia sedikit tersentuh dan iba kepada nya, tetapi tidak begini caranya.

"Ku mohon padamu, Hu Joon. Ini yang terakhir kali nya aku meminta tolong. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta tolong lagi." Kyungsoo memegang lengan Hu Joon erat, suaranya tidak sekencang Hu Joon tadi.

Hu Joon menghela napas, "Aku tidak masalah kau meminta tolong kepada ku. Tapi untuk kali ini, yang benar saja? Kalau nanti ada wartawan atau _sasaeng_ yang tahu, bagaimana? Lagi pula aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus nya apa lagi memberikan atap untuk dia tinggal."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia tinggal di apartemen ku yang hanya memiliki satu kamar saja. Belum lagi kalau Jongin kembali dari Anyang, tidak mungkin kan aku harus tinggal bertiga dengan Eun juga? Aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang ini. Kau hanya membagi apartemen mu untuk sementara waktu saja,"

Terdengar sangat mudah bagi Kyungsoo mengatakan nya kepada Hu Joon. Membagi apartemen berarti berbagi seluruh isi nya. Ah, harus membagi makanan dan segala macam.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, "Apa kau lupa? Kau sering berkata bahwa kau selalu merasa sepi. Tidak ada salah nya mengajak dia untuk tinggal bersama sementara waktu. Kau bisa mengajak nya bicara, dia sangat menyenangkan dan lucu."

Berdecak, "Aku tidak peduli dia lucu atau menggemaskan." Kata Hu Joon sambil melipat kedua tangan nya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia menggemaskan tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

 _Eh?_ Hu Joon berdeham untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi canggung nya. Telinga nya memerah, "Tidak peduli. Aku tetap tidak setuju."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka,

"Permisi, boleh ku tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan air? Gelas ku kosong. Tidak adakah pelayan yang bisa membantu ku, Kyungsoo?" tanya Wang Eun pelan, namun pertanyaan nya barusan terdengar seperti perintah.

Hu Joon menatap nya terheran-heran. Enak saja dia menyuruh-nyuruh Kyungsoo seperti itu? Barusan dia bilang apa? Pelayan? Bisa kah untuk sehari dia tidak bertingkah seolah-olah dia sedang berada di istana? Beberapa hari semenjak Wang Eun tersadar dari koma, Hu Joon menyempatkan ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi nya. Mereka tidak berbincang apa-apa, hanya saling memberi hormat saja. Tetapi Hu Joon memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Wang Eun yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Berikan saja gelas mu Wang Eun _ssi,_ biar aku yang ambilkan di dispenser _._ Kau tunggu disini saja bersama Hu Joon, karena tidak ada pelayan yang akan melayani mu. Semua harus kau lakukan sendiri, _eoh?_ " jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Mengangguk. "Gelas ku berada di kamar dekat meja. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," Wang Eun membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan terakhir untuk Hu Joon sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambilkan Wang Eun air minum.

Dan disini lah mereka. Hanya berdua, diliputi kecanggungan satu sama lain. Hu Joon membuang muka agar tidak melihat makhluk kecil asing bernama Wang Eun ini. Begitu juga dengan Wang Eun, dia hanya menunduk. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya, "Terimakasih Hu Joon... _ssi?_ "

 _Ah, dia mengajak ku bicara._

Hu Joon menoleh untuk menatap Wang Eun, memasang ekspresi bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo berkata, kau sudah membantu banyak. Terima kasih Hu Joon _ssi_ , aku pasti sudah banyak menyusahkan mu dan Kyungsoo." Ucap nya tenang, ekspresi nya penuh wibawa dan keyakinan. Kedua tangan nya dia kebelakangi, perlahan Wang Eun menunduk untuk menghormati Hu Joon.

Hu Joon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Tidak lama, Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa segelas air untuk Wang Eun. "Wang Eun _ssi,_ kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu?"

"Aku harus seperti ini sampai Hu Joon membalas ucapan ku dan meminta ku untuk bangun." Jawab nya.

Berdecak, "Astaga, kau pikir ini istana? Kau tidak sedang berhadapan dengan raja." Hu Joon tertawa kecil, mengolok.

Wang Eun tidak membalas melainkan tetap diam seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, balas ucapan dia." Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Hu Joon.

Menghela napas. "Ya. Kau boleh bangun, puas?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hu Joon barusan, Wang Eun tidak lagi menunduk. Dia tersenyum kepada Hu Joon lalu kepada Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih juga air nya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tidak masalah kok."

Kemudian setelah memberi hormat kepada Hu Joon yang terakhir kali, Wang Eun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dia benar-benar aneh." Hu Joon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Bukan kah dia sopan? Dan...menggemaskan?"

 _Sial._ "Terserah kau saja. Ayo, cepatlah kemasi barang nya. Kita pulang sekarang saja, aku masih memiliki _schedule_ apa nanti malam?"

Tertegun, Kyungsoo menjadi diam sekarang. Dia menatap Hu Joon tidak percaya, dia ingin memastikan maksud ucapan Hu Joon barusan.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, masih menatap Hu Joon.

 _Sudahlah biar saja, untuk kali ini._ "Dia boleh tinggal bersama ku. Hanya untuk sementara. Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jawab nya malas.

Refleks, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Hu Joon karena senang. "Aku tahu kau memang orang yang baik. Malam ini kau bebas, tidak ada jadwal sampai besok siang."

Hu Joon mengangguk. Kyungsoo dengan semangat masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menghampiri Wang Eun mengajak nya pulang. Sedangkan Hu Joon terdiam, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Kau sudah melakukan apa, bodoh?!_

"Whoaaaaaaa..." Wang Eun tidak henti-henti nya terkagum dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Seoul. Jalanan yang ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lintas, dan juga tidak ada lagi kuda-kuda tergantikan oleh sesuatu bernama mobil, bus, motor, sepeda, masih banyak yang Kyungsoo beri tahu kepada nya dalam perjalanan.

"Diam lah. Aku ingin tidur, kau berisik sekali." Hu Joon yang duduk di bangku penumpang bersama Wang Eun merasa tertanggu karena suara Wang Eun terlalu kencang.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Wang Eun _ssi_ , biarkan dia beristirahat. Kasihan dia, banyak pekerjaan yang harus Hu Joon lakukan."

Wang Eun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kepada Hu Joon. "Ah, maafkan. Apakah posisi Hu Joon disini seperti Raja? Mengurus pemerintahan? Lalu mengapa orang-orang tidak boleh mengetahui wajah mu?"

Hu Joon meraung karena lelah menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun yang begitu banyak. Dia tidak mengerti karena Hu Joon ketika keluar dari rumah sakit harus menunduk, menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi hitam serta menutup hidung dan mulut nya. Sepengetahuan Wang Eun, rakyat tidak boleh mengetahui wajah Raja, Ratu, Pangeran, dan Putri. Apakah Hu Joon memiliki derajat yang sama seperti mereka?

"Hu Joon menjadi figur penting disini, untuk menghibur orang-orang. Semua orang mengenal dia, itu sebabnya mengapa Hu Joon harus menutup wajah nya." Kyungsoo menjawab lagi dengan sabar sambil konsentrasi menyetir.

Bersyukurlah, setelah itu Wang Eun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan akhirnya Hu Joon bisa tertidur walaupun sebentar.

Hampir lebih dari dua puluh menit keheningan di dalam apartemen Hu Joon. Walaupun setiap hari nya memang selalu sepi, namun saat ini berbeda. Ada orang asing yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Hu Joon yaitu Wang Eun. Yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali, identitas nya tidak jelas. Tapi selalu ada maksud dari sebuah tindakan, bukan?

"Dengarkan, Wang Eun _._ "

Hu Joon yang duluan mengeluarkan suara agar memecahkan keheningan mereka. Sedari tadi Wang Eun hanya diam sambil terus memerhatikan seluruh isi apartemen Hu Joon.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

Berdeham terlebih dahulu, kemudian Hu Joon menatap mata Wang Eun dengan tegas. "Kau akan tinggal bersama ku disini untuk sementara waktu. Bersyukurlah karena kau bertemu orang seperti Kyungsoo, dia yang memohon kepada ku."

Ekspresi Wang Eun langsung berubah seketika. "Benar kah?" kata Wang Eun, dia tersenyum riang, matanya melengkung sama seperti senyuman di wajah nya.

 _Manis. Eh?_ Hu Joon berdeham kembali, "Namun disini, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus di sepakati. Karena aku pemilik tempat ini, aku berkuasa atas segala yang ada disini. Jika kau tidak setuju, kau boleh pergi." Jelas nya dengan suara bulat.

Menggeleng, "Aku akan mengikuti semua yang kau minta. Jangan suruh aku pergi, karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana."

 _PLAK!_ Hu Joon menepuk kedua tangan nya dan menghela napas. Sedangkan Wang Eun sedikit tertegun karena bunyi tepukan Hu Joon tadi.

"Peraturan nya sangat mudah dan akan selalu berkurang di setiap hari nya. Seperti bermain sebuah permainan."

"Bermain?" tanya Wang Eun antusias ketika mendengar kata 'bermain'.

Mengangguk, "Setiap permainan melarang pemain nya melakukan kecurangan bukan? Itu yang ku minta dari mu, Wang Eun _._ "

Wang Eun tidak mengerti dan bingung maksud perkataan Hu Joon. Dia hanya menatap Hu Joon, lantas yang ditatap menggidikkan bahu nya, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasan nya kepada Wang Eun.

"Aku percaya kepada mu, seperti yang ku katakan saat kau pertama kali membuka dan bertemu dengan ku. Jadi ku minta, di dalam permainan ini kita harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain," dia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Wang Eun sesaat, "aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak kehilangan ingatan mu."

 _DEG!_ Senyuman Wang Eun memudar tiba-tiba.

Hu Joon yang menyadari ekspresi Wang Eun, tertawa kecil. "Kalau memang kau hilang ingatan, tidak mungkin kau menyebutkan siapa nama mu. Kau boleh tinggal disini selama apa pun, dan peraturan yang ku maksud adalah kejujuran mu,"

Diam. Wang Eun terdiam, dia menunduk.

Melanjutkan lagi, "Malam ini kau tidur disini. Di tempat duduk yang ku sebut sofa, kau bertanya kan tadi? Kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa pun selain makanan di dalam lemari pendingin. Kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi setelah kita sepakat. Kau tidak boleh melihat-lihat ruangan yang ada di dalam apartemen ku ini kecuali kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kanan ruangan ini. Peraturan ini akan terus berlangsung sampai kau jujur tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kalau nanti kau sudah jujur, peraturan ini akan berkurang sesuai dengan tingkat kejujuran yang kau berikan nanti. Bagaimana? Tidak berat kan?"

Masih terdiam, Wang Eun juga masih menunduk. Dia memikirkan, apakah Hu Joon akan percaya dengan semua yang nanti dia cerita kan? Bagaimana nanti ketika dia tahu siapa Wang Eun sebenarnya? Harus kah Wang Eun memberi tahu yang sebenarnya kepada Hu Joon?

"Kau boleh mengeluarkan pendapat dan protes mu, Wang Eun." Suara Hu Joon terdengar lagi. Membuat Wang Eun semakin pusing untuk mempertimbangkan.

Wang Eun menaikkan wajah nya, "Bisa kah kau memberi ku selimut? Aku merasa sedikit kedinginan."

Hu Joon berdecak, "Ah, aku lupa satu peraturan yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tidak boleh menyuruh-nyuruh orang seenak jidat mu. Ingat, kau hanya menumpang hidup dengan ku disini."

Wang Eun sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan perlakuan Hu Joon yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Jelas saja dia berhak menyuruh-nyuruh, dia adalah anak dari seorang Raja. Pembangun Goryeo, Raja Taejo. Wang Eun menatap Hu Joon kesal, "Hei, Hu Joon _ssi!_ Kau terlalu banyak menuntut, aku sudah cukup bersabar karena aku mengerti kau yang menolong ku!"

Mendengarkan perkataan Wang Eun barusan membuat Hu Joon mengernyitkan dahi. Dia menatap Wang Eun lekat-lekat, terlihat penuh dengan rasa sebal dan memberikan tatapan 'memandang enteng'. "Berarti kau memilih untuk tidur tanpa selimut malam ini."

Wang Eun tidak mau kalah, dia tidak ingin meminta maaf karena kesal. Memang nya dia harus selalu membutuhkan Hu Joon? Jadi dia balas tatapan Hu Joon dengan mengeluarkan lidah nya untuk meledek.

Hu Joon berdecak. "Terserah kau, anak kecil." Dan berdiri membalikkan badan nya masuk ke dalam kamar tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu, dia pergi meninggalkan Wang Eun sendirian di ruang tamu dengan perasaan kesal.

"ANAK KECIL?!" Wang Eun berteriak kepada Hu Joon, hendak berdiri untuk mengejar sampai terdengar,

"BERANI KAU MENGHAMPIRI KU, BESOK PAGI KAU AKAN KU TINGGALKAN DI PINGGIR JALAN!" teriak Hu Joon dari dalam kamar.

 _Berani-berani nya dia?! Seandainya kau berada di Songak, akan ku perintahkan penjaga istana untuk mengambil kepala mu!_ Wang Eun menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.

Dingin, dingin, dan dingin.

Wang Eun benar-benar mati rasa. Dia meringkuk sendiri, memeluk lutut nya di sofa. Sudah malam namun Hu Joon benar-benar tidak keluar dari kamar. Wang Eun ditinggalkan sendirian di sofa kedinginan dan kelaparan. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata belum juga berubah. Sifat egois dan kekanak-kanakkan nya membuat dia kedinginan sendiri seperti sekarang. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak membentak Hu Joon. Karena memang betul juga yang Hu Joon bilang, dia hanya menumpang.

Wang Eun benci sendiri. Dia benci sendiri, sejak kecil dia selalu bersama dengan pelayan-pelayan istana, saudara nya, paman dan bibi nya, bersama Seon Deok.

Seon Deok tidak pernah membiarkan nya sendiri. Dia selalu menemani Wang Eun dengan sabar. Menemani Wang Eun bermain saat dia mengeluh bosan, melakukan permainan kecil seperti membuat boneka-boneka kecil dari kain atau bermain perahu dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seon Deok?" ucap nya perlahan masih terus memeluk lutut nya.

Dia merindukan Jung, merindukan Hae Soo, dan sangat merindukan Seon Deok. Apakah Seon Deok juga berada di tempat lain seperti dirinya? Apakah disana dia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bisa melindungi nya? Apakah disana Seon Deok berhasil membuka tempat pelatihan bela diri? Apakah disana Seon Deok bahagia? Apakah disana Seon Deok juga sendiri seperti Wang Eun sekarang?

" _Aigooo_...dingin sekali."

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mencoba menutup matanya agar dia tertidur.

" _Yang Mulia"_

Refleks, Wang Eun membuka kedua matanya. Ada yang memanggilnya, suara nya seperti...Seon Deok? Mungkin kah? Pasti dia berhalusinasi. Sekali lagi Wang Eun mencoba kembali tidur, menahan air mata nya yang mulai terasa di pelupuk mata. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus bertahan, dia harus berani.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa kantuk datang dan Wang Eun masuk ke alam mimpi nya tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikan nya dari sudut ruangan.

Hu Joon berjalan dengan perlahan agar Wang Eun tidak terbangun. Dia sedari tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan nya. Membuka selimut tebal yang dia keluarkan dari lemari, lalu dia selimuti tubuh kecil Wang Eun yang bergetar karena kedinginan. Hu Joon menatap Wang Eun yang tertidur dengan pulas, dia perhatikan mulut Wang Eun sedikit terbuka dengan lucu, hidung kecil nya kembang kempis, rambut hitam panjang nya Wang Eun gulung keatas, dia meringkuk meremas selimut yang Hu Joon erat.

"Eyyyy, dia tidak menyebalkan kalau sedang diam." Ujar Hu Joon pelan sebelum menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan kembali ke kamar nya.

"Huh, syukurlah kau datang tempat waktu, Ha Jin-ah."

Pagi ini Hu Joon terbangun tiba-tiba karena mendengar telepon dari Kyungsoo. Mendadak dia memiliki jadwal untuk rapat dengan seorang CEO salah satu Mall besar di Seoul. Karena Hu Joon diminta untuk menjadi bintang _commercial_ Mall tersebut dan juga nanti sore dia juga harus rapat tentang tawaran film baru nya tahun depan (mungkin). Bergegas membersihkan diri dengan cepat, hingga bel apartemen nya berbunyi. Awalnya dia mengira yang datang adalah Kyungsoo. Jarang sekali Kyungsoo datang sepagi ini hanya untuk menjemput, biasanya dia menunggu di lobi apartemen saja sampai Hu Joon datang menghampiri.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Go Ha Jin, orang yang sudah bekerja membantu Hu Joon selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Tugas nya adalah membawakan Hu Joon kostum yang sudah Kyungsoo beri tahu dimana dia harus ambil, membersihkan apartemen, dan memasak makanan agar nanti ketika Hu Joon pulang, dia bisa langsung memanaskan sendiri. Go Ha Jin orang yang cekatan dan ramah, dia bisa menjaga mulut nya untuk tidak memberi tahu fans-fans Hu Joon diluar sana tentang segala kehidupan pribadi Hu Joon.

Disaat yang tepat seperti sekarang, ketika ada Wang Eun di apartemen nya menumpang, Hu Joon bisa meminta tolong Ha Jin mengawasi serta menemani Wang Eun selama dia sedang tidak berada di apartemen.

Ha Jin tersenyum sembari memasuki apartemen Hu Joon. "Kyungsoo menghubungi ku ketika matahari terbit. Dia meminta ku untuk membawakan kau pakaian yang harus dikenakan. Jadi aku buru-buru kesini supaya kau masih sempat untuk berganti dulu."

"Ah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Tapi aku kali ini mau meminta sesuatu yang akan sedikit merepotkan mu." Kata Hu Joon ragu sembari menggunakan sebuah _long coat_ yang dibawakan Ha Jin.

"Apa itu? Selama aku mampu, pasti akan ku bantu."

Menghela napas, Hu Joon menjawab, "Ikut aku."

Hu Joon mengajak Ha Jin ke ruang tamu tempat Wang Eun berada. Dia belum bangun, masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong, temani dia selama aku pergi." Ucap Hu Joon malas.

Ha Jin tersenyum ke arah Hu Joon sebelum akhirnya dia membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia mengusak kedua matanya untuk memastikan apa yang di hadapan nya sekarang tidak salah.

"Siapa...dia...?" tanya Ha Jin pelan.

Belum sempat Hu Joon menjawab, telepon nya berbunyi. Menandakan dirinya harus segera pergi. "Kau bisa berkenalan dengan dia nanti. Tolong buatkan dia makanan, ajak dia bicara. Aku berangkat dulu, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu lama. Semangat!" katanya dan langsung keluar dari apartemen.

Begitu Hu Joon pergi, Ha Jin terpaku menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur di hadapan nya. Benarkah yang di hadapan nya sekarang adalah...pangeran kesepuluh? Bagaimana mungkin? Tangan Ha Jin bergetar, tapi dia beranikan dirinya untuk sedikit menyentuh pipi orang yang dia kira pangeran kesepuluh ini.

Pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Ha Jin masih menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan orang itu dengan jari telunjuk nya, sampai akhirnya mata orang itu terbuka,

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Ha Jin berteriak dan langsung menutup kedua matanya karena kaget. "Siapa kau?!"

Wang Eun yang baru terbangun, mengusak kedua mata nya dan merasa terganggu karena teriakkan Ha Jin barusan, baru menyadari ada seorang perempuan di hadapan nya. "HAE SOO?!" sekarang dia yang berteriak.

"YANG MULIA?!" Ha Jin sangat terkejut sehingga tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga lebar.

Wang Eun menahan napas nya mendengar ada yang memanggil nya. Apa betul dihadapan nya sekarang adalah Hae Soo?

"Soo-ya? Ini benar-benar kau?" ucap nya ragu perlahan menghampiri Ha Jin yang berdiri membeku.

Mengangguk ragu, "Yang Mulia? Pangeran kesepuluh?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ini aku, Soo-ya. Wang Eun, pangeran kesepuluh."

Dulu kakak nya, pangeran kedelapan yaitu Wang Wook pernah membacakan sebuah syair singkat. Berbunyi,

" _Saudara kandung mu bisa kau lihat dengan sorot mata. Saudara kembar mu bisa kau lihat dengan refleksi tubuh mu sendiri. Kau bisa memiliki berpuluh-puluh saudara kandung. Namun kau hanya memiliki tujuh saudara kembar tak berdarah aliran sama di belahan dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda."_

Meskipun saat dibacakan syair itu, Wang Eun tidak percaya tetapi sekarang dia harus percaya. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hae Soo atau Ha Jin yang tidak masuk akal, dia harus percaya. Karena ini lah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Identitas ku sebenarnya adalah Go Ha Jin. Aku tenggelam di dalam danau saat menolong anak kecil yang hampir tenggelam. Aku pikir saat itu, aku akan mati. Tetapi aku berhasil keluar dari dalam air. Namun, aku tidak lagi berada di danau melainkan menembus di Damiwon. Kau yang pertama melihat ku, Yang Mulia."

Wang Eun tersenyum kecil mendengar Hae Soo menjelaskan serta mengingat kejadian waktu dulu dia pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan di hadapan nya ini.

"Aku kebingungan, aku bertanya-tanya dimana diriku berada? Apakah aku sudah mati? Ini yang disebut dengan surga? Aku bertemu dengan Chae Ryung, Nona Hae, dan kakak mu, Wang Wook. Kalian semua memanggil ku 'Hae Soo', saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa aku berada di Goryeo masa pemerintahan Raja Taejo di abad kesembilan. Aku pikir diriku sudah gila, tetapi aku sadar. Tuhan memberi ku kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi, agar bisa memaknai arti hidup." Jelas nya kepada Wang Eun.

Mereka sedang menyantap makan siang yang Hae Soo buatkan. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Wang Eun tidak mengerti, dia tanyakan kepada Hae Soo. Termasuk tentang Goryeo telah berubah menjadi Seoul, ini sudah masuk ke abad dua puluh satu. Wajar saja waktu dia tanyakan pada Hu Joon, siapa raja yang memimpin di jawab dengan tawa. Pantas saja semua orang bisa hidup bebas, peralatan dan benda-benda yang Wang Eun lihat sudah sangat canggih, laki-laki dan perempuan berpakaian dengan bagus. Seperti sekarang dirinya menggunakan sebuah celana panjang ketat dan baju Hu Joon yang berukuran sangat besar di tubuh nya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kembali lagi kesini?" tanya Wang Eun.

Hae Soo tersenyum, "Aku mati beberapa hari setelah berhasil melahirkan anak ku dan So dengan selamat. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku terbangun di rumah sakit setelah tidak sadarkan diri berbulan-bulan."

Wang Eun membulatkan mata nya. "Kau dan So Hyung memiliki anak? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kabar yang lain? Mereka baik-baik saja?"

"So tidak pernah tahu aku mengandung anak nya, yang dia tahu aku mengandung anak dari Jung. Aku berhasil keluar dari istana karena Jung membantu ku, akhirnya kami tinggal bersama. Sedangkan Baek Ah, dia tidak berakhir dengan bahagia. Woo Hee mati karena berkorban demi membela rakyat Baekje. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu, karena aku sudah keluar dari istana saat itu."

Banyak yang terjadi saat Wang Eun tidak ada disana. Dia merindukan semua orang dan ingin segara pulang ke Goryeo. Dia tidak ingin berada di tempat aneh bernama Seoul terlalu lama. Bagaimana dengan Seon Deok? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Soo-ya..." panggil nya pelan.

Hae Soo sedang menatap lurus kedepan, tatapan nya kosong. Wang Eun yakin, dia sedang menahan air mata nya yang ingin tumpah. Mungkin sekarang apa yang dirasakan oleh Wang Eun juga dirasakan oleh Hae Soo. Mereka sama-sama terjebak di dalam situasi dan masa yang berbeda.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat sedih? Apa aku salah menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu?"

Hae Soo tertawa dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun lagi. "Aku merindukan kalian semua ketika dulu sedang berkumpul. Aku rindu bertengkar dengan mu, Yang Mulia. Aku rindu suasana pasar malam, aku rindu—"

"Wang So Hyung?" kalimat Hae Soo dipotong oleh Wang Eun. "Aku sudah mengetahui tentang kedekatan kalian selama ini. Aku diceritakan oleh Jung, dan tanpa diberi tahu pun aku akan tetap tahu."

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Kau tidak marah kepada Wang So, Yang Mulia?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Dia yang membunuh mu bagaimana juga. Walaupun aku tahu, kau sendiri yang meminta."

Sekarang gantian Wang Eun yang tertawa pahit. "Hyungnim, harus menepati janji nya dulu kepada ku. Tentu saja aku tidak marah, buat apa? Aku yang meminta dia, aku percaya dia pasti tidak ingin melakukan itu. Hyungnim, tidak keji seperti yang dikatakan oleh semua orang. Bagaimana kabar nya, Soo-ya? Aku berharap, orang-orang tidak menyalahkan dia atas apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada ku saat itu."

Hae Soo menitikkan air mata di sela-sela senyuman nya, "Dia telah menjadi Raja yang baik untuk rakyat nya. Dia membebaskan para budak, dia memperjuangkan hak-hak rakyat kecil. Gwangjong adalah raja yang hebat dan bijak. Dia berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang, mereka salah. Dia diingat sebagai raja terbaik bukan sebagai raja yang kejam."

Mendengar Hae Soo menceritakan itu di sela-sela tangisan nya, Wang Eun langsung memeluk nya memberikan ketenangan. Dalam hati, Wang Eun bersyukur karena Goryeo jatuh di tangan yang benar.

"Ku antar kau sampai disini saja, tidak apa-apa kan? Jongin sudah pulang dan dia sudah menunggu di restoran orang tua ku. Aku harus segera kesana, Hu Joon." Ujar Kyungsoo saat mereka telah sampai di lantai apartemen Hu Joon berada.

Mengangguk, "Eyy, kau seperti baru kenal saja. Tidak masalah, terima kasih karena telah membantu hari ini. Apakah besok aku memiliki jadwal?"

Kyungsoo meminta Hu Joon untuk menunggu sebentar, karena dia harus memeriksa jadwal artis nya melalui iPad yang selalu berada di dalam tas nya. Setelah membaca dengan hati-hati dan memastikan dia tidak salah membaca, "Kau hanya memiliki waktu kosong sampai makan siang selesai."

"Baik lah, sampai bertemu besok." Kata Hu Joon dengan cengiran lebar di wajah nya, dia berbalik badan untuk beranjak pergi sebelum mendengar Kyungsoo berseru lagi.

Setengah berlari menghampiri Hu Joon, "Besok kau kan memiliki waktu senggang, ajak lah dia berbelanja dan ubah sedikit penampilan dia. Mungkin...rambut nya harus sedikit kau rapihkan?"

Hu Joon menggeram. "Ah, kau ini. Ku kira ada apa, urusan anak kecil itu adalah urusan ku sekarang. Terserah aku dong mau ku buat dia menjadi apa. Cepat sana pergi, Jongin sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya mendengar Hu Joon berkata demikian. Tapi biarkan saja, dia tahu Hu Joon tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat kepada Wang Eun. Dia yakin, Hu Joon tidak akan kesepian dan merasa sendiri lagi sekarang.

Hu Joon berjalan menuju apartemen nya dengan santai. Ahhh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Padahal dia hanya bertemu dengan CEO Mall dan juga melakukan rapat tentang tawaran film baru untuk pertengahan tahun depan. Karena drama _sageuk_ nya kemarin mendapatkan respon baik dari para masyarakat yang menikmati serta memiliki _rating_ sangat tinggi, membuat Hu Joon mendapatkan banyak tawaran lagi untuk bermain _sageuk._ Salah satu nya film yang baru saja dia rapatkan seharian ini. Cerita nya menarik dan kali ini berlatar pada jaman Goryeo bukan Joseon lagi seperti drama kemarin, _well, let's give it a try._

Cukup melelahkan memang, karena proses syuting setelah di runding bersama sutradara dan tim yang lain akhirnya di putuskan pada bulan Februari. Hu Joon memang belum menanda tangani kontrak, tapi sepertinya dia cukup tertarik.

Dia membuka pintu apartemen nya dan masuk dengan perlahan. Terdengar suara tawa dari ruang tamu. _Ah, aku baru ingat ada si anak kecil itu._ Pikir Hu Joon dalam hati sembari tetap berjalan pelan tidak ingin membuat suara. Dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Wang Eun dan Ha Jin disaat dia sedang tidak berada di apartemen.

Bersembunyi di balik tembok, Hu Joon melihat Wang Eun sedang tertawa bersama Ha Jin sambil memainkan sebuah permainan yang Hu Joon tidak ketahui.

"Kau curang! Tidak boleh mendahului lawan, Soo-ya!" seru Wang Eun dengan suara melengking nya itu.

 _Aishhh, berisik sekali. Tunggu, barusan Wang Eun memanggil Ha Jin apa?_

Hu Joon tetap bersembunyi di balik persembunyian nya, memperhatikan yang mereka sedang lakukan.

"Aku tidak curang, Yang Mulia. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh untuk melakukan perlawanan." Suara Ha Jin juga sama kencang nya dengan Wang Eun.

 _Hah? Apa? Yang Mulia? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

"Kau yang curang, Soo-ya!" Wang Eun berteriak sekarang sambil memajukan mulut nya kedepan.

Hu Joon baru kali ini melihat sikap anak-anak Wang Eun. Dari kemarin yang dia lihat kalau bukan sikap menyuruh-nyuruh nya, wajah murung nya, dan...wajah nya ketika sedang tertidur. Tetapi sekarang Hu Joon melihat hal baru dari diri Wang Eun.

 _Lucu juga... Eh?_

Wang Eun dan Ha Jin tertawa dengan gembira sampai rasanya mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yaitu Hu Joon. Dan entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hu Joon ketika dia pulang, melihat ada seseorang dalam apartemen nya yang selalu kosong.

" _Eoh?_ Hu Joon _ssi?_ Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara Wang Eun memecahkan lamunan Hu Joon. Ternyata dia sudah menyadari keberadaan sang pemilik apartemen yang dia tumpangi ini. Hu Joon cepat-cepat memasang wajah cuek nya dan berdeham. "Kalian terlalu berisik. Tidak baik di dengar oleh penghuni di apartemen sebelah," katanya sambil melepaskan mantel musim dingin nya.

Ha Jin tersenyum menghampiri Hu Joon. "Karena kau sudah kembali, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Makan malam mu baru saja ku buat, masih belum dingin. Yang Mu—" dia berhenti sekejap ketika ingin mengucapkan 'Yang Mulia' "— Eun belum makan juga karena ingin menyantap makan malam nya bersama mu." Jelas Ha Jin kepada Hu Joon yang sekarang hanya menggunakan kaus lengan panjang hitam nya.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani anak kecil ini." Jawab Hu Joon dan langsung di sambar dengan teriakkan Wang Eun, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Ha Jin mengangguk. "Tentu! Senang bisa bertemu dengan Wang Eun. Baik lah, selamat malam." Katanya lalu segera meraih barang-barang bawaan nya untuk segera pulang.

"Ha Jin-ah, bisa kah kau kesini lagi besok pagi?" pinta Hu Joon perlahan saat dia mengantar Ha Jin kedepan pintu.

"Ada apa memang nya? Bukan kah aku hanya datang setiap hari Kamis dan Jumat saja?"

Berdeham, "Bantu aku membeli keperluan untuk nya. Tidak mungkin kan dia menggunakan pakaian ku terus?" Hu Joon berkata dengan bisikkan.

Seperti mengerti maksud Bos nya, Ha Jin mengangguk. "Oke! Aku akan kesini lagi besok pagi pukul delapan."

Setelah sepakat akhirnya kali ini Ha Jin benar-benar meninggalkan Hu Joon bersama Wang Eun lagi di apartemen nya. Menghela napas lelah, Hu Joon berjalan ke ruang makan karena terus terang dia sangat lapar. Ketika dia sudah duduk dan siap untuk menyantap makan malam nya, Hu Joon baru sadar ada yang memerhatikan nya dari tadi.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Terserah kau saja." Ucap nya malas sebelum melihat Wang Eun berlari dengan riang untuk menghampiri Hu Joon di meja makan. Dia terlihat sangat kecil karena hanya menggunakan celana ketat panjang paling kecil yang Hu Joon miliki dan menggunakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu milik Hu Joon, rambutnya dia gulung rapih keatas.

Tangan Hu Joon terangkat tanda untuk menyuruh Wang Eun memberhentikan langkah kaki nya itu.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau menyuruh ku untuk makan malam juga?" tanya Wang Eun bingung, mata kecil nya itu sangat berekspresi. Membuat Hu Joon merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan dalam perut nya.

"Apakah kau lupa peraturan disini?"

Wang Eun menghela napas kemudian melipat kedua tangan nya. "Itu berlaku juga saat makan malam?"

Mengangguk dan menyantap makanan nya adalah cara Hu Joon menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun. Bertingkah seolah dia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Wang Eun disana yang sedang kelaparan. Jujur, sebenarnya dia membolehkan saja si anak kecil itu untuk makan malam, tapi rasa iseng nya itu lebih besar. Tentu saja, Hu Joon menghargai sikap Wang Eun yang sudah menunggu dirinya pulang dulu supaya mereka bisa makan malam bersama. Karena jelas sekali kalau Hu Joon tidak suka harus makan malam sendiri. Hu Joon ingin menguji kejujuran Wang Eun dulu.

"Baik lah, aku akan mengaku." Jawab Wang Eun dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil.

 _He? Umur berapa sih dia? Ku tinggal sehari saja bersama Ha Jin membuat sifat asli nya terlihat._

"Cepat katakan saja, nasi dan sup milik mu sudah mulai dingin disini." Hu Joon masih melahap makan nya tanpa memberikan Wang Eun tatapan.

"Aku adalah pangeran. Puas?" ucap nya santai.

Hu Joon tersedak ketika mendengar perkataan Wang Eun barusan. "Kau apa?"

Memutar bola mata nya, "Pangeran. Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya kan? Percuma saja aku mengaku kalau nanti pada akhirnya kau pasti mengira aku ini berbohong lagi."

Dia menatap Wang Eun yang sedang mengerucutkan mulut nya seperti anak kecil. Memang betul juga perkataan nya barusan, Hu Joon tidak percaya. Pasti dia sedang mengarang cerita.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku bisa makan tidak?" tanya Wang Eun berharap.

Hu Joon menahan tawa nya karena gemas melihat sikap Wang Eun. "Aku tidak menganggap pengakuan mu barusan itu jujur. Tapi kau bisa makan, aku sedang dalam _mood_ baik."

Tanpa sempat Hu Joon berkedip, Wang Eun sudah duduk di hadapan nya dan memberi hormat kepadanya. "Terima kasih atas makanan nya," kemudian dia menyantap makan malam dengan lahap namun dengan _manner_ yang baik.

Melihat nya Hu Joon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanpa menyadari ada senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan nya itu.

Malam ini Wang Eun masih tidur di sofa seperti malam sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Hu Joon memberikan nya selimut agar dia tidak kedinginan. Wang Eun masih belum menceritakan apa-apa kepada Hu Joon mengenai dirinya. Tidak ada maksud untuk berbohong atau menipu, hanya saja dia perlu waktu untuk mengaku dan juga Hu Joon pasti tidak akan mempercayai apa yang Wang Eun jelaskan nanti.

Seharian penuh bersama Hae Soo membuat dirinya terbuka kembali. Banyak sekali yang dia dapatkan mengenai Seoul, termasuk siapa Hu Joon sebenarnya.

"Dia adalah seorang selebriti, Yang Mulia."

Merasa asing. "Selebriti?" tanya nya bingung kepada Hae Soo.

"Ya. Seseorang yang sangat terkenal disini karena memiliki bakat dan penampilan baik. Mereka sangat dekat dengan pemberitaan orang-orang, terkenal, semua orang mengenali siapa Hu Joon."

Masih belum mengerti, Wang Eun bertanya lagi, "Lalu kenapa Hu Joon selalu menutupi wajah nya? Dan...ah! Aku ingat! Waktu kemarin aku kembali dari rumah sakit, aku melihat wajah Hu Joon di tengah jalan berada dalam papan yang sangat besar. Mengapa semua orang mengenal nya, Soo-ya?"

Hae Soo tersenyum melihat kepolosan Wang Eun. "Kau nanti pasti akan mengerti siapa dia, Yang Mulia. Alasan dia selalu menutupi wajah nya, supaya orang-orang tidak mengetahui kehidupan pribadi nya disaat dia tidak sedang 'bekerja'. Dan ya, mengapa wajah Hu Joon bisa kau temui dimana-mana karena semua orang mengenal nya. Dia sangat terkenal, banyak perempuan tergila-gila dan menyukai Hu Joon. Semua orang mengenal dia karena film serta drama yang Hu Joon bintangi sangat terkenal."

"Maksud mu seperti pertunjukan lakon di Goryeo?" tanya Wang Eun.

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Di jaman ini, semua orang bisa menyaksikan film dan drama melalui layar kaca. Hampir seluruh negara di dunia mengenal Hu Joon berkat semua film dan drama nya yang sukses."

Wang Eun baru mengerti sekarang.

"Tapi kasihan dia, karena ketenaran nya itu, orang-orang selalu menuduh nya yang macam-macam."

"Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Hu Joon pernah di tuduh mengencani banyak wanita. Dia juga pernah di bohongi oleh penggemar nya sendiri. Itu sebab nya dia merasa curiga kepada mu, Yang Mulia. Dia tidak bisa langsung menerima orang asing seenaknya, karena mana tahu kau itu penipu atau bukan. Walaupun sudah jelas tidak. Karier Hu Joon selalu di permainkan oleh semua orang, kasihan dia. Padahal dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa."

 _Ah, aku baru mengerti sekarang. Maaf kan aku Hu Joon ssi, aku berjanji suatu hari nanti pasti akan ku jelaskan kepada mu tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya._

Dijelaskan banyak hal oleh Hae Soo seharian penuh membuat Wang Eun teringat oleh Seon Deok. Dimana dia sekarang? Wang Eun sengaja tidak langsung menanyakan pada Hae Soo tentang istri nya karena...entah lah, tadi saja ketika Wang Eun bertanya tentang kabar orang-orang yang ada di kabar saja sudah membuat Hae Soo bersedih. Jadi dia rasa, mungkin nanti kalau dia bertemu Hae Soo lagi.

Wang Eun menghela napas lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan selimut supaya hangat. Kehidupan baru nya di Seoul benar-benar berbeda, segala sesuatu harus dia kerjakan sendiri. Tidak ada pelayan lagi, tidak ada penjaga istana, tidak ada para dayang cantik, tidak ada lagi saudara-saudara nya, dan tidak ada lagi Seon Deok. Dia merindukan mereka semua, Wang Eun ingin kembali.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara berat Hu Joon mengejutkan Wang Eun yang sedang melamun. Hu Joon keluar dari kamar nya dan memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi ternyata. Dia hanya menggunakan _sweatpants_ serta kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam nya, rambut nya basah menandakan bahwa Hu Joon baru saja selesai mandi. Wang Eun tidak pernah melihat Hu Joon seperti sekarang ini, dia hanya selalu melihat Hu Joon menggunakan pakaian yang bagus, rambut di sisir dengan sangat rapih dan wajah nya selalu terlihat ketus. Namun sekarang, Hu Joon benar-benar terlihat seperti...Hu Joon? Inti nya, Wang Eun suka melihat penampilan sederhana Hu Joon.

"Kau tuli ya?"

Suara berat Hu Joon terdengar lagi, kali ini dia duduk di sebelah Wang Eun membawa sebuah minuman untuk nya dan Wang Eun.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku dengar, aku belum tidur seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Wang Eun apa adanya saja.

Hu Joon mengangguk, dia memberikan minuman untuk Wang Eun. "Ini untuk mu, kata ibu ku dulu kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur lebih baik meminum susu."

 _Tumben sekali dia baik._ "Terima kasih." Kata Wang Eun lalu meraih gelas yang berisi susu dari Hu Joon. "Wah, enak sekali! Susu seperti ini ya sekarang? Tidak berwarna putih." Ujar nya gembira setelah meminum.

Tertawa, "Apakah di tempat mu berasal tidak ada susu dengan rasa stroberi? Jangan bilang juga kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu stroberi."

Wang Eun tidak mengerti, "Apa pun itu, aku tetap suka ini!" ucap nya riang lalu meminum lagi.

Hu Joon melihat tingkah Wang Eun yang seperti anak-anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. "Jadi, bagaimana hari mu bersama Ha Jin?"

 _Ha Jin. Aku lupa kalau Hu Joon mengenal nya sebagai Go Ha Jin bukan sebagai Hae Soo._

Berdeham dulu, "Menyenangkan sekali!"

"Kau melakukan apa saja seharian bersama nya? Kalian cepat sekali dekat."

"Hae..Ha Jin mengajari dan memberitahu banyak hal kepada ku. Termasuk tentang mu, wah...ternyata kau hebat juga ya."

Hu Joon yang sedang meminum, tersedak. "Maksud mu?"

"Kau sangat terkenal! Aku tadi sempat melihat mu di...tevisi?" jawab Wang Eun.

Mendengar jawaban Wang Eun yang sangat polos itu membuat Hu Joon tertawa sangat kencang. Suara tawa nya itu membuat Wang Eun kaget, tetapi dia senang mendengar Hu Joon akhirnya bisa tertawa juga.

"Televisi bukan tevisi, Eun-nie." Hu Joon akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

 _Hah? Kau memanggil ku apa?_

Namun Wang Eun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia melanjutkan percakapan ini dengan Hu Joon. "Iya! Itu maksud ku, televisi. Kau keren sekali saat sedang bermain drama, kau... _djjang!_ " kata nya semangat sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk kepada Hu Joon seperti dulu saat dia bersama dengan Hae Soo.

Hu Joon tidak mengerti, tetapi dia tertawa saja melihat tingkah anak-anak Wang Eun. Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ha Jin sehingga membuat Wang Eun memperlihatkan dirinya seperti ini. Tetapi apa pun itu, Hu Joon tidak masalah. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus melihat Wang Eun seperti kemarin.

"Sudah malam, anak kecil sudah harus tidur." Ucap Hu Joon dan berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar nya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Wang Eun memajukan mulut nya, membuat Hu Joon tertawa lagi karena gemas.

"Tidur lah, besok kita akan pergi bersama Ha Jin."

Mendengar kata pergi dan Ha Jin membuat mata Wang Eun berbinar-binar. "Benar kah?!"

Hu Joon mengangguk. "Tidur lah. Sekarang." Lalu membalikkan tubuh nya dan hendak melangkah kan kaki untuk bergegas pergi ke kamar nya, sampai,

"Selamat malam, Hu Joon."

Suara pelan Wang Eun memberhentikan langkah Hu Joon. Dia tidak menoleh, dia hanya berdiri kaku dan menjawab, "Ya" sebelum kembali ke kamar nya.

Tidak lama kemudian Wang Eun tertidur pulas. Mungkin benar apa yang ibu Hu Joon bilang, ketika kita sedang tidak bisa tidur, kita harus meminum susu.

Wang Eun tertidur di sofa dengan selimut hangat membungkus tubuh kecil nya itu. Di temani dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Dia tetap tertidur pulas, tidak menyadari pintu kamar Hu Joon terbuka perlahan. Hu Joon keluar dengan membawa sebuah bantal. Pelan-pelan, dia angkat kepala Wang Eun kemudian dia letakkan bantal itu dibawah kepala Wang Eun. Tidak lupa juga Hu Joon tutup jendela apartemen nya dan dia nyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Setelah itu, dia berjongkok di hadapan Wang Eun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hu Joon perhatikan wajah polos nya, hidung nya kembang kempis, mata kecil nya tertutup rapat, mulut nya sedikit terbuku, membuat Hu Joon gemas sampai-sampai membuat tangan nya bergerak tanpa sadar. Tangan nya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Wang Eun, semakin dekat...dekat...

Dan berhenti ketika terdengar suara Wang Eun, "Seon...Deok..."

Cepat-cepat Hu Joon tarik kembali tangan nya dan mendekatkan telinga nya ke depan mulut Wang Eun supaya dia bisa mendengar apa yang Wang Eun katakan.

"Seon...Deok..."

 _Siapa? Seon Deok?_

Dengan perasaan kosong dan pertanyaan baru yang timbul di hati nya, Hu Joon kembali ke kamar nya setelah mengucapkan, "Selamat malam juga, Eun-nie. Mimpi indah."

Pagi ini Wang Eun bangun awal sekali karena suara berisik Hu Joon dan Hae Soo. Ketika dia membuka mata nya, Hae Soo langsung menyambar dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Hae Soo semangat.

Rasanya nyawa Wang Eun belum terkumpul semua. Dia masih sangat mengantuk, masih ingin tidur. Tetapi Hae Soo cepat memberi perintah untuk segera mencuci wajah nya dan menyikat gigi (kemarin sudah di ajarkan). Wang Eun masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama dari tadi malam.

"Sudah siap atau belum? Aku harus pergi lagi setelah makan siang." Suara Hu Joon terdengar dari depan pintu masuk apartemen.

"Sudah kok sudah." Jawab Hae Soo sembari menarik Wang Eun yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Wang Eun menatap Hu Joon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pagi ini dia kembali menjadi 'selebriti' lagi. Menggunakan topi hitam dan penutup yang bernama masker, kemarin Hae Soo memberi tahu juga. Hilang sudah Hu Joon tadi malam, tergantikan oleh Hu Joon hari ini. Wajah nya memang tidak terlalu ketus sih.

"Kyungsoo tidak ikut?" tanya Wang Eun ketika mereka bertiga sudah sampai di dalam mobil. Dia duduk di bangku penumpang sedangkan Hae Soo duduk di depan bersama Hu Joon yang kali ini menyetir.

"Dia sibuk. Kita keluar pagi-pagi begini juga karena ide dari Kyungsoo. Jadi, tugas kau hari ini hanya menuruti kemana alur kita sehari penuh. Mengerti?" Hu Joon menjawab dan langsung tancap gas. Sedangkan Wang Eun memutar bola nya karena sebal dengan jawaban Hu Joon yang ketus lagi seperti biasa.

Di dalam perjalanan, diisi dengan canda tawa Wang Eun dan Hae Soo. Tidak ada suara dari Hu Joon karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Well, sedikit protes karena terganggu dengan keributan yang Wang Eun dan Hae Soo buat adalah satu-satu nya yang Hu Joon lakukan. Dan setelah menempuh perjalan penuh siksaan bagi Hu Joon, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah salon. Tentu saja sudah di sewa khusus oleh pelanggan setia salon tersebut yaitu Hu Joon.

"Soo-ya..tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk?" bisik Wang Eun sambil terus merangkul pergelangan tangan Hae Soo sejak turun dari mobil. Tidak ada alasan jelas mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat gelisah ketika sampai. Hu Joon masuk lebih dulu dari Wang Eun dan Hae Soo ke dalam salon.

"Ini namanya salon, Yang Mulia."

"Hah? Salon?"

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Penampilan kau akan di betulkan. Seperti yang biasa ku lakukan waktu dulu menjadi Kepala Dayang di Damiwon. Ingat kan? Wajah mu selalu aku beri perawatan dari bunga-bunga, lalu rambut mu di rapihkan. Pokoknya di tempat ini, banyak benda baru yang lebih canggih. Kau tenang saja, Yang Mulia."

Tetap saja Wang Eun masih merasa gelisah. Dan perasaan gelisah nya itu pun semakin bertambah bahkan berubah menjadi rasa takut ketika dia duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan meja. Lalu ada seorang wanita datang menghampiri nya membawa gunting dan benda aneh di tangan nya hendak memotong rambut Wang Eun.

Refleks tangan Wang Eun menangkis tangan si perempuan yang ingin memotong rambut nya. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh rambut ku!" hardik nya. Membuat Hu Joon dan Hae Soo lari menghampiri nya karena terkejut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hu Joon heran.

"Perempuan ini berani menyentuh dan ingin memotong rambut ku!" teriak Wang Eun.

Hae Soo membulatkan mata nya. "Astaga, aku lupa."

Hu Joon menoleh kepada Hae Soo. "Lupa apa maksud mu?" tanya nya semakin heran.

Memberi hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Boleh kah aku berbicara berdua dulu dengan Wang Eun?" pinta Hae Soo sopan kepada Hu Joon.

Menghela napas. "Ya sudah, lima menit saja," Hu Joon membolehkan dan menyuruh si perempuan malang tidak berdosa yang di bentak oleh Wang Eun tadi untuk pergi dulu. Kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara.

Setelah Hu Joon pergi, Hae Soo berjongkok di hadapan Wang Eun. "Yang Mulia, aku lupa memberi tahu sesuatu kemarin."

Wang Eun menatap Hae Soo penuh tanya.

"Di jaman ini, laki-laki tidak perlu memanjangkan rambut nya. Tidak akan ada hukuman gantung jika memotong rambut mu, Yang Mulia." Hae Soo menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar Wang Eun mengerti.

 _Benar kah? Aku tidak mau._ Mendengar penjelasan Hae Soo, tidak lama kemudian Wang Eun menangis.

"Eyyy, kenapa kau menangis? Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Percaya saja, ada aku dan Hu Joon disini. Kau pasti terlihat sangat rapih jika rambut mu di rapihkan, percaya lah." Hae Soo berusaha membujuk Wang Eun.

Masih menangis, "Aku tidak bisa merelakan rambut ku, Soo-ya."

Hae Soo tersenyum. "Percaya saja, Yang Mulia. Rambut mu nanti bisa tumbuh lagi, coba dulu. Bagaimana?"

Wang Eun menangis semakin parah, membuat Hu Joon kebingungan menunggu mereka dari jauh. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya tangisan Wang Eun mereda. _Mungkin aku harus merelakan rambut ku untuk awal yang baru?_

"Baik lah." Kata Wang Eun dengan suara nya yang tercekat karena masih sedikit menangis.

Semua orang di salon itu yang sedari tadi menyaksikan drama tangisan Wang Eun menghela napas lega. Mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas nya untuk memperbaiki penampilang Wang Eun supaya lebih rapih. Hu Joon dan Hae Soo menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil berbincang-bincang.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Hu Joon memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Ha Jin-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, Hu Joon."

Hu Joon sempat diam untuk beberapa detik, berpikir berkali-kali memastikan pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan pada Hae Soo benar atau tidak. "Kau harus jujur."

Hae Soo mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mengenal, Wang Eun?"

Dua jam menunggu dan berbincang dengan Ha Jin membuat Hu Joon memikirkan banyak hal. Dia jadi berpikir dalam hati, _apakah aku gila jika harus mempercayai apa yang baru saja ku dengar dari Ha Jin?_

Yang aneh dalam dirinya adalah sudah jelas itu semua tidak masuk akal, mengapa dia tetap memikirkan nya dan sedikit...sedikit...emm..percaya? Hu Joon melamun sendirian sampai tidak mendengar Ha Jin memanggil namanya lima kali.

"Hu Joon? Memikirkan itu nanti saja, sekarang kita harus menghampiri dia disana." ujar nya pelan.

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Sudah selesai memang nya?" Hu Joon mengembalikan kesadaran nya.

"Sudah dari tadi, ayo kita kesana."

Hu Joon dan Ha Jin bersama-sama menghampiri Wang Eun untuk melihat hasil yang sudah di kerjakan oleh semua orang yang merias pangeran kesepuluh. Pikiran Hu Joon masih kalang kabut, semakin tidak karuan ketika seorang laki-laki tertubuh kecil berjalan ke arah nya dan Ha Jin. Siapa dia? Jawaban nya adalah Wang Eun.

Rambut nya yang panjang dan selalu di gulung keatas kini telah dipangkas dengan rapih. Dari berwarna hitam sekarang telah berubah menjadi _brunette._ Mata nya diberi sedikit _eyeliner_ tipis dan memperlihatkan karakter ceria Wang Eun.

Jantung Hu Joon tiba-tiba saja berdegup sangat kencang. Sampai rasanya dia takut ada yang mendengar nya. Wang Eun terus berjalan menghampiri nya dan Ha Jin.

" _Annyeong haseyo, Wang Eun imnida."_ Kata Wang Eun dengan lantang lalu tersenyum. Bibir nya melengkung dengan hangat dan tentu saja mata nya...ah, mata nya juga ikut tersenyum indah. Jantung Hu Joon semakin berdegup kencang, sekujur tubuh Hu Joon merinding.

 _Kau kenapa, Park Hu Joon?!_


	2. *notification*

**hai semua!!! ini pertama kalinya aku post cerita aku disini :) sebelumnya cerita ini udah pernah aku post di wattpad dengan username babybbyun.**

 **aku tahu, aku masih banyak salah atau typo dalam menulis. mohon dimaklumi karena memang aku tidak mengedit cerita ini lagi.**

 **cerita ini akan segera aku upload chapter keduanya. ditunggu ya semua!**

 **terimakasih banyak untuk yg sudah membaca, review dan suka dengan cerita ini :)**

 **love, tawwy :)**


	3. Akhir

" _Jawab aku dengan jujur, Ha Jin-ah…" ucap Hu Joon ketika dia menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah perempuan yang dia tanyakan._

 _Hae Soo sempat terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Menimang-nimang apakah dia harus jujur kepada Hu Joon? Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk memberitahu semuanya kepada Hu Joon. Tetapi, biar bagaimana pun Hu Joon tetap berhak untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang siapa Wang Eun sebenarnya. Tanpa Hu Joon, pangeran kesepuluh tidak akan bisa hidup dengan layak di Seoul._

" _Kau harus berjanji kepada ku juga, Hu Joon. Kau tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan ku sampai selesai."_

 _Hu Joon mengangguk yakin. "Aku berjanji."_

 _Menarik napas nya terlebih dahulu, Hae Soo menatap Hu Joon bersungguh-sungguh supaya dia bisa melukiskan kesungguhan dan tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. "Kami bertemu beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di Goryeo," Hae Soo berhenti sebentar untuk melihat respon Hu Joon, kemudian dia lanjutkan lagi penjelasan nya, "bisa dibilang apa yang sekarang Wang Eun alami sama dengan apa yang akan alami dulu. Vice Versa seperti kata orang,"_

 _Hu Joon tetap menutup mulut nya, menyimak penjelasan dari Hae Soo. Dia bersumpah, jika bukan karena tadi dia sudah berjanji pasti saat ini dia sedang tertawa mendengar cerita tidak masuk akal ini._

" _Wang Eun adalah pangeran kesepuluh dari Raja Taejo. Dia memiliki beberapa saudara, dia juga memiliki hati yang tulus seperti yang sudah tertulis di sejarah. Sifat ceria dan periang Wang Eun itu membuat semua orang di istana menyayangi nya. Dia adalah teman pertama ku saat di Goryeo. Awal mula mengapa aku dan Wang Eun bisa saling mengenal juga lucu—"_

"— _aku memergoki nya sedang mengintip kawan ku yang bernama Chae Ryong. Kemudian kami berakhir dengan berkelahi. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi teman, dia adalah pangeran pertama yang mau membela ku di hadapan Raja. Dia juga pangeran pertama yang mau menjadi teman ku, Hu Joon. Aku tahu ini memang terdengar tidak masuk di akal, tetapi ini lah kenyataan nya. Diriku sendiri juga terkejut mengapa Wang Eun bisa sampai disini, karena dia seharusnya sudah—" penjelasan Hae Soo terputus. Dia menghela napas nya, Hae Soo mengelus dada karena merasakan rasa sesak mengingat kejadian dulu._

 _Hu Joon yang dari tadi menyimak seakan mengerti, melanjutkan kalimat Hae Soo yang terputus. "Sudah mati?"_

 _Hae Soo mengangguk pelan, suara nya tercekat menahan isakan. "Maafkan aku Hu Joon, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini kepada mu. Aku juga masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima semua ini. Ku harap kau mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk percaya. Wang Eun tidak pernah berbohong kepada siapa pun, jadi ku beri tahu kepada mu bahwa dia bukan seorang penipu yang ingin memanfaatkan mu. Dan aku yakin, kedatangan Wang Eun kesini pasti memiliki tujuan. Aku berharap, kau bisa membantu nya."_

 _Semua kalimat Hae Soo membuat Hu Joon pusing, apakah dia harus percaya? Hu Joon terdiam, tidak bisa membalas penjelasan panjang Hae Soo._

" _Nama ku di Goryeo adalah Hae Soo bukan Go Ha Jin, itu sebab nya kemarin dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan lain, kau pasti mendengar nya. Kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri di perpustakaan atau internet tentang Wang Eun." Ujar Hae Soo sebagai kalimat terakhir dalam menceritakan tentang pangeran kesepuluh._

 _Hu Joon teringat satu pertanyaan lagi untuk dia tanyakan kepada Hae Soo. "Tunggu dulu, ada lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada mu."_

" _Apa itu?" tanya Hae Soo._

 _Berdeham, "Apakah kau mengenal juga dengan seseorang yang bernama, Seon Deok?"_

 _Hu Joon sangat yakin perubahan aneh di wajah Hae Soo ketika dia menyebutkan nama yang selalu Wang Eun sebut setiap malam._

" _Kau bisa juga mencari kebenaran tentang Seon Deok di internet atau perpustakaan." Balas Hae Soo dengan senyuman._

Sehabis dari salon, Hu Joon mengajak Wang Eun dan Hae Soo ke beberapa mall besar di Seoul. Lalu mereka juga pergi ke Myeongdong untuk membeli pakaian untuk Wang Eun. Semua orang gemas pada Wang Eun karena kepolosan nya yang tidak mengerti nama-nama pakaian seperti _sweatpants, skinny jeans,hoodie, sweater, coat,_ sebagainya. Tidak lupa juga Hu Joon membelikan Wang Eun beberapa pasang sepatu dan sandal.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seharian, Wang Eun sangat gembira dan tidak berhenti-henti nya tertawa riang bahkan dia juga berlari, melompat kesana kemari saat Hu Joon mengajak dia ke taman untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Soo-ya, benda apa itu?" tanya Wang Eun saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh terbang di langit dengan cepat.

Hu Joon memutar bola mata nya sedangkan Hae Soo tertawa, "Itu bernama pesawat. Seperti yang selalu Ji Mong jelaskan kepada kita semua. Ingat kan?"

"WHOOOOAAAA! Manusia sekarang sudah bisa membuat pesawat? Bisa kah aku menaiki nya juga? Ji Mong pernah memberitahu ku, dengan pesawat kita bisa mengelilingi dunia. Betulkah begitu?" tanya Wang Eun lagi dengan riang.

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Tentu saja, siapa pun bisa. Hu Joon selalu pergi keluar dari Seoul dengan pesawat. Iya kan?" dia menyikut pergelangan tangan Hu Joon dan membentuk nya sedikit tersentak.

"Apa?" tanya nya malas.

"Kau sering pergi dengan pesawat?" Wang Eun balik bertanya kepada nya.

Hu Joon sempat melirik Hae Soo sesaat dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Whoooaaaaa, _djjang!_ Aku juga ingin naik pesawat suatu hari nanti!" seru Wang Eun gembira lalu berlari mengikuti arah pesawat pergi.

"Kejar lah dia, sehabis ini kita makan siang dan ajak Wang Eun kembali ke apartemen. Aku ada jadwal sampai tengah malam." Kata Hu Joon kepada Hae Soo.

Hae Soo mengangguk dan langsung berlari mengejar Wang Eun, "Tunggu aku, Yang Mulia! Jangan berlari terlalu jauh!"

Berdecak melihat tingkah Hae Soo dan Wang Eun adalah yang Hu Joon lakukan. Dia duduk sendiri di bangku taman sekarang. Pandangan nya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok kecil yang kini memiliki rambut _brunette_ sedang berlari bersama Hae Soo. Dia berlari penuh semangat, sangat lepas, mata nya begitu hidup memancarkan kebahagiaan bagi siapa pun orang yang melihat. Termasuk Hu Joon, entah darimana datang nya perasaan aneh di dalam perut nya, perasaan ingin ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Wang Eun seperti ini, perasaan di dalam jantung nya yang berdegup kencang sejak tadi.

Hae Soo tidak ragu lagi untuk memanggil Wang Eun dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia' setelah pembicaraan nya dengan Hu Joon di salon. Ahhh, tentu saja Hu Joon tidak melupakan apa yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Hae Soo. Apakah dia harus percaya?

"Yang Mulia!"

Suara teriakan Hae Soo merusak lamunan Hu Joon, dengan refleks Hu Joon mencari keberadaan Hae Soo dan Wang Eun di taman dan menemukan Hae Soo sedang berlari ke arah Wang Eun.

 _Dia terjatuh ternyata_. _Aigoo, terlalu bersemangat berlari._

Hu Joon juga berlari menghampiri Wang Eun yang sudah bersama Hae Soo.

"Kau pikir ini istana, hah?! Bisa berlari seenak nya saja. Kalau tiba-tiba ada sepeda menabrak mu, bagaimana?! Ceroboh," oceh Hu Joon kepada Wang Eun.

Wang Eun hanya diam saja sambil memajukan mulut nya karena di marahi Hu Joon. Namun, justru itu yang membuat Hu Joon terheran-heran. Tidak biasa nya Wang Eun diam ketika di marahi atau di bentak, namun sekarang Wang Eun hanya diam.

"Berikan tangan mu." Perintah Hu Joon.

Wang Eun menurut saja, dia berikan tangan kanan nya kepada Hu Joon. Terdapat luka goresan di telapak tangan nya karena terjatuh. Hu Joon menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku nya dan langsung menutupi luka di tangan Wang Eun.

"Lain kali berhati-hati lah, Eun-nie." Ucap Hu Joon pelan sambil meniup-niup tangan Wang Eun supaya meredakan rasa sakit nya.

Tersenyum dengan tulus, "Terima kasih, Hu Joon. Kau memang _djjang!"_ seru nya lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuk nya.

Mata Hu Joon menatap langsung mata Wang Eun, berusaha melupakan degupan kencang di jantung nya, ikut tersenyum juga dan menjawab, _"Djjang!"_ ikut menunjukkan jari telunjuk seperti Wang Eun.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Hae Soo yang sedari tadi menatap Hu Joon dan Wang Eun, tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam hati dia berkata, _hidup lah dengan baik, Yang Mulia._

Hu Joon menghempaskan tubuh nya yang sangat lelah sesaat setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam _van._ Sebenarnya jadwal Hu Joon hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, tapi karena tadi pagi dia bangun terlalu awal. Lalu menemani Wang Eun dan Hae Soo ke salon, berkeliling-keliling, menyusuri mall, Myeongdong, taman, sampai berakhir di restoran milik orang tua Kyungsoo untuk makan siang.

Selesai makan siang, Hu Joon langsung pergi bersama Kyungsoo untuk menjalankan tanggung jawab nya (mengantar Wang Eun dan Hae Soo kembali ke apartemen terlebih dahulu). Melirik jam tangan nya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia tadi sore sempat di telepon oleh Hae Soo yang mengkabari kalau dia ingin pulang pukul delapan nanti setelah menemani Wang Eun makan malam. Jadi, sekarang pasti Wang Eun sudah tidur atau mungkin dia sedang menunggu Hu Joon. Aneh, dulu setiap kali baru selesai melakukan pekerjaan nya, Hu Joon tidak pernah peduli pukul berapa dia pulang. Sekarang berbeda, karena ada Wang Eun yang menunggu nya. Hu Joon berdecak, merasa asing dengan kehidupan baru yang dia miliki.

"Aku senang melihat Wang Eun seperti sekarang." Kyungsoo sedang menyetir, mengantar artis nya pulang.

Hu Joon tertawa kecil. "Anak kecil itu, benar-benar menganggu hidup ku."

"Tapi setidaknya, hidup mu yang sekarang memiliki warna baru." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menatap Hu Joon melalui kaca mobil, menyadari senyuman di wajah Hu Joon.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kembali berkonsentrasi dan membiarkan Hu Joon beristirahat. Tiba-tiba saja, Hu Joon teringat sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau membawa iPad atau laptop mu?" tanya nya.

"Baterai iPad ku habis, laptop ku ada di samping mu dalam tas berwarna hijau." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Hu Joon.

Hu Joon menggerutu sendiri karena terlalu banyak barang di dalam _van_. Akhirnya laptop yang dicari ketemu juga. Cepat-cepat Hu Joon nyalakan dan menebak _password_ yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Tentu saja, 'January13' hari jadi Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

Lupakan tentang Kyungsoo, alasan mengapa Hu Joon mencari laptop Kyungsoo karena dia ingin melakukan apa yang Hae Soo beri tahu kepada nya tadi pagi di salon. Mencari informasi tentang Wang Eun, pangeran kesepuluh.

Hu Joon sempat kebingungan harus mengetik apa di internet mengenai Wang Eun, jadi dia putuskan untuk mengetik. "Pangeran Kesepuluh Wang Eun." Muncul lah beberapa halaman dan blog-blog yang orang tulis mengenai topik yang sedang Hu Joon cari. Perkembangan teknologi semakin canggih, informasi lebih mudah di dapatkan juga.

Yang pertama Hu Joon buka adalah situs wikipedia terlebih dahulu.

 _Pangeran kesepuluh dari Raja Taejo, Wang Eun. Sangat berbeda dengan saudara nya yang lain karena memiliki sifat ceria,_ _sangat polos, kekanak-kanakan, manja, tidak tertarik dengan dunia politik, dan lebih suka bermain-main. Pandai membuat permainan tradisional._

"Eyyy, aku sudah tahu tentang itu." Ujar nya pelan, matanya sibuk membaca informasi tentang Wang Eun di internet. Hanya informasi biasa saja yang Hu Joon dapati, sudah tiga paragraf dia lewati. Hingga,

 _Pangeran kesepuluh dari Raja Taejo mati karena di bunuh oleh saudara nya sendiri ketika sedang berusaha keluar istana untuk menyelamatkan diri bersama istrinya, Park Seon Deok._

 _DEG!_ "Jadi dia adalah...istri nya?" Hu Joon tercekat, namun itu semua belum cukup mengejutkan Hu Joon ketika kedua mata nya membaca,

 _Jasad nya menghilang ketika sedang ingin di kubur oleh saudara nya, Wang Jung. Selama hidup, pangeran kesepuluh tidak pernah menikah lebih dari satu kali dan hanya memiliki satu istri tanpa selir._

Hu Joon terpaku membaca artikel yang baru saja dia baca. Jadi benar yang Hae Soo katakan? Wang Eun benar-benar pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo? Lalu, dia benar-benar telah mati? Jasad nya menghilang? Ingatan Hu Joon berputar kembali di hari dimana dia baru selesai syuting, tepat saat kemunculan Wang Eun yang sangat tiba-tiba dan aneh.

Jangan-jangan...? Tidak mungkin.

Segala ketidak jelasan, keanehan, dan kecurigaan yang Hu Joon miliki selama ini, dia satukan menjadi satu hingga dia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri inti dari semua itu. Merasa belum puas, Hu Joon kembali mengetik dengan cepat. Dia ingin mencari informasi kembali untuk memastikan yang ada di pikiran nya tidak salah.

 _Tidak pernah ada yang menemukan jasad pangeran kesepuluh sampai sekarang. Jasad nya yang hilang itu di anggap oleh orang-orang sebagai misteri. Dia mati bersama istrinya, Park Seon Deok. Di bunuh dengan sangat keji oleh saudara nya sendiri (pangeran ketiga) yang saat itu menjadi Raja._

Sekujur tubuh Hu Joon merinding, tangan nya bergetar. Hati nya mencelos membaca semua kutipan dari narasumber yang menjawab kebenaran tentang pangeran kesepuluh Goryeo. Jika memang betul hilang nya jasad pangeran kesepuluh yakni Wang Eun, karena dia terjebak di Seoul, lalu mengapa dia bisa sampai disini? Dan alasan mengapa dia bisa di temukan dengan kondisi sangat tragis di lokasi syuting Hu Joon saat itu, karena dia di bunuh?

Satu persatu tanda tanya yang Hu Joon miliki terjawab dengan logika nya. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengolok dirinya karena telah percaya dengan omong kosong ini. Tetapi, ini lah kenyataan yang terjadi. Sejarah sudah tertulis dan tidak mungkin salah. Atau mungkin Hu Joon sendiri tidak tahu, apakah itu benar atau sebalik nya. Namun, kali ini hati Hu Joon merasakan kebencian dan kesedihan yang entah darimana datang nya.

Dia membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Wang Eun ketika dia harus meninggalkan istri nya yang telah mati? Dibunuh oleh saudara nya sendiri?

Hu Joon ingat ketika Kyungsoo memberitahu kondisi Wang Eun dia baru selesai di operasi. _"_ _panah yang tertancap di tubuh nya sangat susah di cabut. Setelah itu, dokter juga menemukan racun dalam panah nya"_

Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Wang Eun tersesat sendiri di tempat asing yang tidak dia ketahui. Wang Eun pasti merindukan saudara-saudara nya, merindukan istri nya, merindukan kehidupan nya. Hu Joon baru mengerti, dia tahu sekarang.

Pertanyaan mengenai, 'siapa Park Seon Deok itu?' telah terjawab juga. Walaupun sekilas, tapi informasi yang dia dapatkan sudah cukup menjelaskan kepada Hu Joon. Dia sekarang mengerti mengapa setiap malam Wang Eun selalu menangis sendirian, selalu menyebut nama Seon Deok dalam tidur nya.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Hu Joon terasa sakit. Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti ini? Mengapa dada nya terasa sangat sesak?

Ah, dia teringat lagi. Kyungsoo pernah memberikan sesuatu kepada nya, sebuah Talisman. Ditemukan dalam baju yang Wang Eun gunakan waktu itu.

Hu Joon tercekat. "Mungkin kah?"

Tangan nya mengetik lagi, mencari sesuatu.

 _Talisman memiliki hal magis yang dapat digunakan untuk memberikan pesan dan memiliki maksud sendiri dari setiap orang yang memiliki nya._

Kening Hu Joon berkerut sendiri memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan kedatangan Wang Eun ke Seoul secara tiba-tiba? Entah. Hu Joon juga tidak tahu.

Perlahan, dengan perasaan bercampur di dalam hati nya, dia mematikan laptop Kyungsoo dan menerawang semua yang telah dia dapati. Hu Joon sudah memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan nya selama ini. Kemudian, buru-buru dia keluarkan dompet yang berada di dalam saku nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Talisman milik Wang Eun.

Selama ini Hu Joon simpan di dalam dompet nya, agar tidak ada orang yang tahu. Wang Eun sepertinya tidak ingat, dia membawa Talisman itu. Hu Joon nyalakan senter dari telepon nya, kalau memang benar apa yang dia baca dari internet...perlahan dia bawa cahaya senter untuk menerawang tulisan yang ada di balik Talisman tersebut.

"Sial, aku tidak mengerti arti nya." Hu Joon merutuk sendiri, membuat Kyungsoo melihat ke arah dia dengan heran melalui kaca mobil.

"Kau kenapa, Hu Joon?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau lanjut saja menyetir, aku lelah." Hu Joon menjawab asal.

"Kau gila? Kita sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku membiarkan mu karena aku sadar kau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ada apa?"

Hu Joon mengusak wajah nya kasar. Dia terlalu sibuk mencari tahu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi dia telah sampai.

Menggeleng. "Tidak, aku habis mencari tahu tentang sesuatu untuk mendalami karakter ku nanti di film yang akan datang."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Kyungsoo, bisa kah besok kau kosongkan jadwal ku dulu? Mungkin selama tiga hari aku ingin beristirahat." Pinta Hu Joon sebelum turun dari _van._

"Akan ku usahakan, turun lah. Selamat malam."

Hu Joon mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Hati-hati di jalan, selamat malam."

Wang Eun sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia harus beristirahat, dia ingin tidur. Namun, sudah berapa kali dirinya berusaha menutup mata tetap saja tidak bisa. Aneh, mengantuk tetapi tidak bisa tidur.

Hae Soo sudah pulang sejak mereka menyelesaikan makan malam bersama. Dan sampai sekarang pemilik apartemen yang Wang Eun tumpangi belum juga kembali. Sudah sangat malam, mengapa Hu Joon belum pulang? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai larut malam begini?

Dia terduduk sendiri di sofa menunggu Hu Joon. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena peraturan yang dibuat melarang nya untuk menyusuri apartemen Hu Joon kecuali ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan kamar mandi. Wang Eun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain duduk manis di sofa. Dia tidak ingin melamun lagi, sejak kepulangan Hae Soo setelah mereka makan malam, Wang Eun jadi melamun sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang dia bicarakan bersama Hae Soo.

 _Ah, sudah lah. Nanti saja, kau tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan itu. Kau harus kuat, Eun.._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Wang Eun langsung berdiri, melupakan segala sesuatu yang ada di benak nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Siapa lagi yang datang tengah malam begini kalau bukan Hu Joon?

"Hu Joon?" panggil Wang Eun pelan.

Memang betul Hu Joon yang datang. Dia sedang melepaskan sepatu nya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri Wang Eun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya nya datar.

Menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu mu."

Hu Joon terdiam menatap Wang Eun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dia artikan. Dia terus menatap Wang Eun tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Ada apa dengan Hu Joon?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wang Eun yang merasa tidak nyaman di tatap terlalu lama oleh Hu Joon.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Hu Joon, dia masih diam menatap Wang Eun dalam-dalam. Kali ini dia justru berjalan lagi supaya bisa berdiri lebih dekat dengan nya, membuat Wang Eun berjalan mundur. Tangan Hu Joon tiba-tiba saja menggenggam lengan kanan nya, lalu menarik Wang Eun.

Wang Eun terkejut karena kedua lengan Hu Joon sudah melingkari pinggang nya. Hu Joon memeluk nya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin lepas secepatnya. Dia merasakan kepala Hu Joon turun hingga berada di perpotongan leher Wang Eun, menghirup aroma tubuh Wang Eun. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik, yang berada di pelukan Hu Joonn tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hu Joon memeluk nya terlalu erat.

 _Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Hu Joon? Ada apa?" Wang Eun berkata pelan nyaris berbisik.

Perlahan, Hu Joon melepaskan pelukan nya. Dia menatap Wang Eun lekat-lekat, kedua tangan nya menahan pundak Wang Eun.

"Tetap lah bersama ku. Karena aku akan menjaga mu, Eun-nie."

" _Soo-ya, di hari kematian ku, apakah orang-orang ikut bersedih? Bagaimana kabar ayah Seon Deok?"_

 _Mereka sedang duduk bersama di sofa sembari menyantap pencuci mulut, Strawberry Cheesecake yang di belikan Hu Joon saat berjalan-jalan di mall tadi siang. Hanya ada Wang Eun dan Hae Soo sekarang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi, menurut Wang Eun sudah saatnya menanyakan hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Hae Soo dari kemarin. Dia perlu tahu, karena dirinya sudah menekatkan diri untuk memulai kehidupan nya yang baru di Seoul. Tidak ada lagi cara untuk kembali ke Goryeo, tidak ada cara untuk merubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi, Wang Eun akan melakukan apa pun agar dia bisa bertahan hidup. Tetapi sebelum dia memulai, dia harus tahu semuanya._

 _Hae Soo meletakkan piring kecil nya, lalu dia raih tangan kanan Wang Eun dan menggenggam nya lembut. "Tentu saja,Wang Jung, Wang Baek Ah, Wang So, Ji Mong, sangat bersedih. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, kami semua merasa sangat kehilangan. Bahkan Jung ingin membunuh So karena dia berpikir, kematian mu disebabkan oleh Wang So."_

" _Aku yang meminta Wang So Hyung untuk membunuh ku. Lagi pula, jika dia menolak pun aku akan tetap mati. Wang Yo memanah dengan baik, mengenai sasaran." Ujar Wang Eun sedih mendengar saudara-saudara bertengkar._

 _Mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Yang Mulia. Dan..kabar ayah Seon Deok, setelah kematian mu dan putri satu-satu nya, dia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Wang Yo sampai dia turun takhta. Setelah So yang mendapatkan takhta, dia memohon kepada Wang So untuk melepaskan nya dan hidup dengan tenang sampai ajal menjemput nya." lanjut Hae Soo menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun._

" _Apa yang terjadi, Soo-ya? Maksud ku, ketika aku mati dan ternyata aku sampai disini...bagaimana disana? Kau mengerti maksud ku, kan? Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada mu." Wang Eun bertanya lagi._

" _Tepat disaat Wang Jung dan Wang Baek Ah ingin menguburkan mu dan Seon Deok, jasad mu menghilang begitu saja. Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Hae Soo menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala nya untuk memohon maaf._

 _Terdiam beberapa saat, Wang Eun mencerna semua yang dijelaskan oleh Hae Soo. Lalu mengapa dia bisa sampai disini? Bagaimana dengan Seon Deok?_

" _Soo-ya, kau tahu keadaan Seon Deok?" tanya Wang Eun ragu kepada Hae Soo, dia tidak siap untuk mendengar jawaban Hae Soo._

 _Hae Soo hanya diam, semakin menundukkan wajah nya tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Wang Eun yang menunggu jawaban._

" _Soo-ya, jawab aku. Tidak apa-apa, Soo-ya." Wang Eun memohon._

 _Hae Soo diam beberapa detik, memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap Wang Eun. "Kami memutuskan untuk tetap menguburkan jasad nya, Yang Mulia. Kami membuatkan pusara kosong tertulis nama mu di sebelah pusara Seon Deok, hanya itu yang kami lakukan."_

 _Ternyata, Seon Deok benar-benar mati. Dia tidak hidup seperti Wang Eun. Dia tetap mati, dia mati karena melindungi Wang Eun. Dia mati sedangkan Wang Eun berada di Seoul tertawa-tawa, hidup bersama Hu Joon meninggalkan Seon Deok sendirian. Suami macam apa dia?_

 _Air mata Wang Eun menetes. "Seon Deok-kie...maafkan aku."_

 _Hae Soo tidak tega melihat Wang Eun menangis. "Yang Mulia, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menghilang saat itu... dan ternyata kau disini." Ujar nya sambil menepuk pundak Wang Eun perlahan, memberikan kekuatan._

 _Terisak, "Aku tidak berguna untuk siapa-siapa. Seon Deok selalu mengutamakan diriku dari pada dirinya sendiri. Aku suami yang tidak berguna, Soo-ya."_

 _Hae Soo membiarkan Wang Eun menangis dulu. Dia juga ikut terdiam, hati nya ikut bersedih melihat takdir yang sangat tidak adil untuk pangeran kesepuluh dan Seon Deok._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Hae Soo terpikir akan sesuatu. "Yang Mulia, pasti ada maksud dari kedatangan mu kesini. Anggap lah ini adalah kesempatan kedua bagi mu untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Percaya lah, selalu ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Seperti syair yang berkata, tidak pernah ada pena yang sia-sia ketika menulis."_

 _Tangisan Wang Eun mereda, hidung nya masih merah, mata nya masih berair, namun telinga nya mendengar kalimat Hae Soo. "Aku tidak tahu, Soo-ya..."_

" _Seiring waktu berjalan, semua akan terjawab, Yang Mulia. Kau tidak akan sendiri, kau memiliki Hu Joon. Ingat lah, dia ada untuk mu."_

 _Wang Eun tertawa kecil. "Aku memberikan dia beban terlalu banyak, Soo-ya. Karena aku adalah seorang yang selalu membebani orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ku. Hu Joon tidak boleh ikut masuk dalam kehidupan ku yang sia-sia ini. Kasihan dia, Soo-ya."_

" _Tidak, Yang Mulia. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak membebani siapa pun. Hu Joon adalah orang yang baik, dia pasti akan senang menolong mu." Hae Soo meyakinkan._

" _Kau itu selalu saja memuji ku. Ini kali kedua kau memberi kekuatan untuk ku, yang pertama adalah saat aku menolak menikah Seon Deok. Terima kasih, Soo-ya."_

 _Hae Soo tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."_

" _Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu. Ini bukan Goryeo, tidak ada Raja yang akan memenggal kepala mu. Panggil saja aku, Wang Eun. Kita teman bukan?"_

 _Hae Soo tertawa. "Ya, teman."_

Hu Joon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dia keluar dari _van,_ lebih tepat nya setelah dia mengetahui semua pertanyaan yang dia miliki terhadap Wang Eun, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain manusia bertubuh kecil itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo. Hu Joon yakin sekali, dirinya sudah gila. Mungkin nanti dia harus membuat jadwal dengan salah satu psikolog untuk berkonsultasi. Semua kebenaran tentang Wang Eun memang tidak masuk akal, tetapi itu kenyataan yang terjadi. Hu Joon berpikir keras, semua kepolosan Wang Eun selama ini dengan hal-hal baru yang dia temukan di Seoul tidak mungkin dibuat-buat, belum lagi penjelasan Hae Soo tentang pangeran kesepuluh tadi siang cukup meyakinkan Hu Joon, dan terakhir adalah kejadian pertama kali Wang Eun muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa konteks yang jelas.

Pikiran Hu Joon semakin berkelabut mengingat kebenaran-kebenaran tentang pangeran kesepuluh yang dia dapatkan sendiri. Tentang hidup nya dulu di istana, tentang sifat dan kepribadian nya, tentang keluarga nya, tentang bagaimana dia mati, tentang jasad nya yang menghilang, dan tentang...Park Seon Deok.

Hati kecil Hu Joon tidak bisa berbohong. Dia seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan Wang Eun, karena dia saksi dari perilaku Wang Eun yang selalu mengigau sendiri setiap malam.

" _...Hyung...biarkan kami...pergi..."_

" _Biarkan kami pergi...kami...tidak akan kembali...ku mohon.."_

Hu Joon teringat semua rintihan Wang Eun di saat dia tertidur. Suara nya yang terdengar ketakutan, suara nya yang memohon, Hu Joon ingat.

" _Seon..Deok..."_

Ah, ya. Hu Joon juga ingat Wang Eun selalu menyebut nama itu ketika dia tertidur. Hu Joon sekarang mengerti mengapa setiap malam dia selalu mendengar Wang Eun memanggil-manggil nama itu. Park Seon Deok adalah satu-satu nya istri dari pangeran kesepuluh.

Hu Joon belum sepenuhnya kembali dari pikiran nya yang berkelabut, memasuki apartemen dengan lemas. Ketika dia membuka pintu apartemen, lampu belum di matikan, saat itu juga dia teringat ada Wang Eun yang menunggu dia pulang. Sialan, mengapa kupu-kupu dalam perut Hu Joon tidak pergi, mereka justru bertebangan di dalam perut Hu Joon membuat nya ingin berteriak.

Dia melepas sepatu nya perlahan, berniat tidak ingin bertemu dengan si pangeran kesepuluh itu dulu. Hu Joon ingin beristirahat dan mengnetralkan pikiran nya.

"Hu Joon?" panggil Wang Eun pelan.

 _Aishhhh, benar dia menunggu ku dari tadi._ Hu Joon menutup mata nya dua detik, lalu membuka nya dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan helaan napas. Dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh kepada Wang Eun, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Hu Joon putuskan untuk menghampiri nya dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Wang Eun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya nya datar.

Wang Eun menggeleng dengan lucu membuat Hu Joon ingin segera berlari untuk bersembunyi karena dia tidak mau suara degupan jantung nya di dengar oleh Wang Eun. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu mu."

Hu Joon yang tadi nya berniat tidak ingin menatap Wang Eun, mengurungkan niat nya seketika mendengar ucapan Wang Eun barusan. Hati Hu Joon mencelos melihat sosok yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini. Dibalik tawa nya, keceriaan nya, kepolosan nya, menyimpan banyak cerita menyedihkan dan luka terdalam. Wang Eun mampu menyimpan semua itu dengan sifat nya yang selalu menganggu Hu Joon.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wang Eun.

Hu Joon tidak sadar apa yang dari tadi dia lakukan kepada Wang Eun. Dia menatap Wang Eun lekat-lekat. Dia perhatikan wajah nya yang lucu, tubuh nya yang kecil, rambut nya tidak lagi seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu telah berubah menjadi lebih rapih dan berwarna _brunette_ , mata nya yang selalu jujur dan selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi, bibir kecil nya yang selalu terukir senyuman indah, dimiliki oleh seorang pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo, Wang Eun.

Hu Joon berjalan mendekati Wang Eun, sedangkan yang di dekati justru berjalan mundur karena heran dengan sikap Hu Joon. Refleks, Hu Joon menarik lengan kanan Wang Eun dan menahan supaya tidak menjauhi nya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hu Joon, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah melingkarkan kedua lengan nya di pinggang Wang Eun erat. Dia memeluk Wang Eun, tanpa sebab. Perlahan-lahan Hu Joon menyembunyikan wajah nya di perpotongan leher pangeran kesepuluh, dia hirup aroma tubuh nya. Seketika pikiran-pikiran berkelabut Hu Joon menghilang. Aroma tubuh Wang Eun cukup menenangkan nya, tubuh kecil nya sangat pas berada di dalam rengkuhan Hu Joon. Dan tentu Hu Joon suka memeluk Wang Eun, rasanya dia ingin melindungi Wang Eun lalu memberitahu kepada nya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia bersama-sama dengan Hu Joon. Pelukan yang Hu Joon berika semakin erat, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Wang Eun.

"Hu Joon? Ada apa?" tanya Wang Eun nyaris berbisik.

Perlahan, Hu Joon melepaskan pelukan nya. Dia menatap Wang Eun lekat-lekat, kedua tangan nya menahan pundak Wang Eun.

"Tetap lah bersama ku. Karena aku akan menjaga mu, Eun-nie." Ucap Hu Joon kepada Wang Eun, dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Mungkin sekarang Hu Joon tidak tahu apa arti dari segala sikap dan perasaan nya kepada Wang Eun, tapi dia tahu dua hal. Dia ingin menjaga Wang Eun, dia ingin mencari tahu semua nya.

Wang Eun tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa, Hu Joon?"

"Ah, aku lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita minum susu? Seperti nya aku tidak bisa tidur," Hu Joon menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun yang kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap nya.

Tetapi dia mengangguk. "Oke!"

Setelah Hu Joon selesai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dengan air hangat, berganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan baju _hoodie_ favorit nya berwarna abu-abu, rambut nya dia biarkan tidak di sisir rapih. Lalu dia keluar dan langsung mengeluarkan susu strawberry untuk nya dan Wang Eun.

"Terima kasih, Hu Joon!" kata Wang Eun ketika Hu Joon memberikan nya susu.

Hu Joon di sebelah Wang Eun dan membalas ucapan terima kasih Wang Eun dengan senyuman.

"Hu Joon?" panggil Wang Eun.

Menoleh, "Hmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya kepada mu?"

 _DEG!_ Wang Eun mau bertanya apa kepada Hu Joon? Kalau dia bertanya tentang maksud dari pelukan mereka tadi, Hu Joon bersumpah dia akan menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat. Terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskan kepada Wang Eun saat ini. Tetapi, Hu Joon memilih mengangguk saja. Belum tentu juga kan dia ingin bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Hu Joon?

Wang Eun menenguk susu nya dulu, "Maaf, tadi aku melihat gambar ini saat menunggu mu pulang. Aku baru sadar ada gambar ini, padahal aku sudah tidur disini lebih dari dua malam. Siapa perempuan yang ada di dalam gambar ini bersama mu, Hu Joon?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada di meja.

Ah, ternyata foto Hu Joon bersama Ibu nya yang Wang Eun ingin tanyakan. Foto Hu Joon terakhir kali bersama Ibu nya sebelum mereka terpisah seperti sekarang. Sengaja diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu supaya setiap kali Hu Joon pulang, dia bisa melihat wajah Ibu nya.

"Itu namanya bukan gambar, tetapi foto," Hu Joon menjawab pertanyaan Wang Eun dan melihat dia sedang mengangguk untuk menyimak penjalasan Hu Joon selanjutnya, "itu foto ku bersama Ibu."

"Ah, dia adalah Ibu mu? Cantik sekali!"

Hu Joon berdecak melihat respon dari Wang Eun. "Tentu. Makanya aku terlahir seperti ini," kata nya bangga.

Wang Eun memutar bola mata nya. "Sombong."

Hu Joon tidak membalas lagi perkataan Wang Eun, dia hanya tertawa kemudian diam lagi.

"Ibu mu tidak disini? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya." kata Wang Eun lagi.

Perkataan Wang Eun berhasil membuat Hu Joon terdiam. Dia melihat ke arah Wang Eun yang penasaran, lalu tertunduk. Haruskah dia bercerita kepada Wang Eun?

Berdeham, "Ibu pergi meninggalkan ku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu," jawab nya tersenyum kepada Wang Eun.

Seakan mengerti maksud Hu Joon, Wang Eun langsung merubah ekspresi nya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Hu Joon. "Astaga, maaf..aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksud ku, Ibu masih hidup. Tetapi aku tidak tahu dia dimana, tenang saja aku sudah biasa ditanyakan hal ini." Jawab Hu Joon yang menyadari rasa bersalah Wang Eun karena bertanya demikian.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan mu?"

Menghela napas, Hu Joon menyenderkan tubuh nya di sofa. "Ahhh, cerita nya panjang. Dia kecewa dengan ku yang tidak menjadi dokter seperti mendiang ayah ku. Inti dari semua ini, dia tidak suka melihat aku harus menjadi seorang Hu Joon yang sekarang. Nanti kau akan mengerti, Eun-ah.."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau hebat ketika sedang bermain di drama dan film. Aku menonton beberapa potongan drama mu." Kata Wang Eun sambil memajukan mulut nya, membuat Hu Joon tertawa karena gemas.

"Terkadang orang tua merasa lebih tahu apa yang anak mereka inginkan. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka."

Wang Eun hanya mengangguk mendengar Hu Joon.

"Sekarang giliran mu yang bercerita," Hu Joon memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk sedikit mengkorek informasi dari Wang Eun. Dia memang sudah mengetahui, tetapi akan lebih akurat jika mendengar langsung dari pangeran kesepuluh.

"Bercerita apa?" tanya Wang Eun.

Hu Joon tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudah lah, aku tahu kau tidak lupa dan mengerti apa maksud ku. Ceritakan saja apa yang kau rasa perlu di ceritakan. Aku percaya kepada mu, dan malam ini kau bisa tidur di dalam kamar tamu kalau kau jujur."

Namun, Wang Eun tetap bungkam dan terlihat ragu.

"Kita tinggal bersama, kau tinggal di tempat ku, kau bahkan ku bebaskan untuk disini tanpa batas waktu. Aku memiliki hak untuk setidaknya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu, Eun-ah." Kata Hu Joon lagi.

"Aku memiliki banyak saudara, dua orang tua yang lengkap," Wang Eun mulai membuka mulut nya. Hu Joon memasang wajah menyimak, menunggu kelanjutan yang akan di ceritakan oleh pangeran kesepuluh. "Aku adalah anak kesepuluh dari beberapa saudara ku dan aku masih memiliki empat adik lagi."

"Lalu?" tanya Hu Joon penasaran.

Wang Eun menoleh ke arah Hu Joon, dia tersenyum. "Kau percaya?"

"Sudah ceritakan saja, aku sedang dalam _mood_ baik." Hu Joon berusaha untuk mengelak.

Wang Eun diam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya dia jelaskan kepada Hu Joon. Entah, Hu Joon juga apa yang ada dalam pikiran Wang Eun. Sekarang, dia hanya ingin mendengar cerita versi asli dari pangeran kesepuluh.

"Saudara-saudara ku sangat hebat. Mereka memiliki kemahiran masing-masing, ada yang memiliki otak cerdas, ada yang pandai melakukan perhitungan uang dalam jumlah besar, ada juga yang pandai berkelahi, ada yang pandai bermain musik. Mereka hebat, tidak seperti aku," ujar nya melanjutkan. Wang Eun berdecak kecil kemudian menundukkan kepala nya setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Hu Joon membetulkan posisi duduk nya agar menghadap langsung dengan Wang Eun. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, saling menatap. "Mengapa tidak seperti mu?"

Menghela napas, Wang Eun menekuk kedua kaki nya dan memeluk lutut nya. "Kau tahu aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. Aku selalu menjadi yang terbodoh diantara saudara ku, Hu Joon."

"Tidak ada manusia yang bodoh, Eun-ah."

Wang Eun tertawa. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu untuk menghibur ku, terima kasih."

"Terserah kau saja, tetapi menurut ku tidak ada salah nya kita percaya pada diri kita sendiri. Jangan merendahkan dirimu di hadapan orang lain, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya orang pikirkan tentang diri kita." Hu Joon menegaskan kepada Wang Eun.

Wang Eun tidak membalas lagi perkataan Hu Joon. Dia memilih untuk diam saja. Setelah itu mereka membicarakan hal-hal lain tanpa membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Apa saja dibicarakan, hingga tawa menghiasi percakapan mereka. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingat tentang pelukan yang baru mereka lakukan, seakan tertelan sendiri. Waktu semakin larut, Wang Eun mulai mengantuk begitu juga dengan Hu Joon.

"Kau tidur di kamar yang berada sebelah kiri dari kamar tidur ku. Masuk lah, di dalam sudah ada selimut lengkap dengan kasur dan bantal. Aku lelah, selamat malam." Kata Hu Joon sambil berdiri untuk beranjak pergi.

Sigap, Wang Eun langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Hu Joon.

Hu Joon menoleh, "Kenapa?"

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah melakukan segala hal untuk membantu ku disini."

Sial. Jantung Hu Joon mulai berdegup kembali, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Wang Eun tidak menyadari kegugupan yang sedang dia sembunyikan, "Ya. Tidur lah, anak kecil harus nya sudah dari tadi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Hu Joon meninggalkan Wang Eun sendiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar nya, senyuman di wajah Hu Joon muncul tanpa dia sadari.

Menurut Wang Eun tidak ada yang mampu membuat nya tidak rindu akan kehidupan lamanya di istana sebagai seorang pangeran kesepuluh. Sudah hampir dua bulan dirinya berada di Seoul semenjak terbangun dari tidur panjang nya yang lama. Tingkah laku, gaya berbicara, berpakaian, cara bersosialisasi, dan segala macam hal baru telah Wang Eun pelajari supaya dia bisa bertahan hidup. Harus diakui semua terasa sangat sulit awalnya, namun kehidupan harus terus berjalan dan Wang Eun mau tidak mau harus mengikuti. Banyak hal baru yang dia temukan di Seoul. Banyak mengenal orang baru juga, tentu nya.

Wang Eun tidak memiliki teman, hanya Hae Soo yang selalu menemani nya setiap kali Hu Joon sedang memiliki jadwal. Terkadang, dia selalu diajak pergi dengan Hae Soo untuk mengelilingi Seoul (dengan izin Hu Joon dulu) dan Wang Eun sangat senang setiap kali pergi keluar dari apartemen.

Sepanjang jalan, Wang Eun selalu melihat foto-foto Hu Joon. Orang-orang terutama perempuan juga selalu membicarakan Hu Joon. Semua orang mengenal Hu Joon. Awalnya, Wang Eun senang karena dia selalu mendengar orang memuji Hu Joon, tetapi lama-lama ada juga yang membuatnya kesal. Mereka seenak jidat nya saja membicarakan hal buruk tidak benar tentang Hu Joon.

" _Sudah lah, memang itu resiko pekerjaan yang Hu Joon miliki."_ Hae Soo selalu berkata demikian setiap kali Wang Eun mengumpat atau hendak menghampiri orang-orang yang membicarakan hal buruk tentang Hu Joon. Entah, rasanya Wang Eun sangat tidak terima kalau Hu Joon diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali salah.

Selama hampir dua bulan tinggal bersama Hu Joon, dia cukup mengenal siapa seorang Hu Joon yang sebenarnya. Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal lama, padahal Wang Eun hanya tahu sikap-sikap dan kebiasaan Hu Joon saja. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, berapa lama Hu Joon menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, baju tidur yang selalu Hu Joon kegunakan, sampai...kebiasaan nya kalau sedang sakit.

Pernah waktu itu, Hu Joon pulang tidak terlalu larut malam bersama Kyungsoo setelah melakukan pemotretan yang sudah jelas tidak Wang Eun mengerti. Dia mengeluh sakit karena sedang flu dan tubuh nya sedikit demam, Kyungsoo menyuruh nya untuk beristirahat dan berpesan kepada Wang Eun menemani nya. Benar saja, seorang Hu Joon ketika sedang sakit berubah menjadi seekor anjing kecil yang merindukan induk nya. Wang Eun bermaksud ingin mengompres kening Hu Joon agar suhu tubuh nya menurun, tiba-tiba Hu Joon langsung menarik Wang Eun untuk tidur di sebelahnya dan memeluk Wang Eun erat-erat. Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu sampai besok pagi, Hu Joon tidak mau makan karena lidah nya terasa pahit. Wang Eun bersusah payah membujuk, sampai akhirnya Hu Joon menyerah.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang Wang Eun ketahui tentang Hu Joon. Semua tentang Hu Joon sedikit demi sedikit membuat dirinya terbiasa, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Aneh, sudah terlalu lama Wang Eun tidak merasakan seperti ini. Wang Eun senang berada di dekat Hu Joon, membuat dirinya lupa dengan semua kesedihan yang dia bawa ke Seoul. Bersama dengan Hu Joon, semua luka dan mimpi buruk nya menghilang.

Tetapi tetap saja, setiap kali Wang Eun sendiri, dia teringat akan Goryeo. Tempat nya berasal, kehidupan lama nya sebagai seorang pangeran kesepuluh. Dia rindu Jung, Baek Ah, Ji Mong, dan tentu saja dia rindu Seon Deok. Tidak pernah satu malam pun, Wang Eun tidak teringat akan Seon Deok, setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur dan selalu gelisah. Dia ingin pulang, namun hati kecil nya mulai menolak meninggalkan Seoul dan...

Hu Joon.

Apa yang sedang Wang Eun rasakan pada Hu Joon sekarang, dia juga tidak tahu. Wang Eun selalu merasa aman ketika berada dalam pelukan Hu Joon. Selalu merasa malu ketika sedang menemani Hu Joon untuk ikut _fitting_ pakaian di beberapa butik terkenal. Wang Eun merasakan ada yang aneh ketika dia mendengar Hu Joon tertawa, melihat senyuman Hu Joon, terutama ketika Hu Joon sedang bermain musik. Ah, ya. Wang Eun lupa kalau Hu Joon tidak hanya mahir berlakon, dia juga mahir dalam memainkan alat musik. Mengingatkan Wang Eun dengan Baek Ah.

" _Kenapa? Kau ingin ku buatkan sebuah lagu juga? Banyak perempuan yang ingin ku buatkan lagu di luar sana."_

Hu Joon bisa menciptakan lagu. Hu Joon memiliki semuanya, dan sepertinya Wang Eun sadar akan keberadaan nya yang terlalu menyusahkan Hu Joon selama ini. Hu Joon memiliki dunia yang luas, Wang Eun tidak. Mungkin memang benar kehidupan Wang Eun hanya selalu menyusahkan semua orang. Terkadang dia berpikir untuk pergi saja dari apartemen Hu Joon tanpa memberitahu siapa pun, namun hati kecil Wang Eun menolak untuk pergi. Semua ini membuatnya terbiasa dan nyaman, dia memang merindukan Goryeo dan ingin pulang, tetapi keinginan nya untuk selalu seperti ini bersama Hu Joon, bersama Kyungsoo dan Hae Soo juga begitu besar.

"Wang Eun?"

Lamunan nya buyar ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Wang Eun sedang menghabiskan makan siang nya sendirian. Dia terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Wang Eun melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Memang orang yang tahu _password_ apartemen Hu Joon hanyalah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku kira siapa." Kata Wang Eun sambil mengelus dada nya karena masih terkejut.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan mu. Kau sedang sibuk melamun sampai tidak sadar aku datang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ada apa kau datang tiba-tiba? Ini masih siang, dimana Hu Joon?"

Langsung saja Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Wang Eun yang sedang menyantap makan siang nya. "Apakah kau sudah tahu?"

Bingung, Wang Eun mengerutkan kening nya. "Tahu apa?"

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Hu Joon, kau tidak tahu? Semua orang sedang ramai membicarakan nya," jawab Kyungsoo.

 _Eh? Oh jadi besok adalah ulang tahun Hu Joon? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahu ku?_

Wang Eun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu karena tidak ada yang memberi tahu ku. Dan juga, Hu Joon terlihat tidak ingat juga dengan hari ulang tahun nya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Tentu saja dia ingat, dia hanya malas untuk memberi tahu. Makanya aku datang kesini supaya kau tahu."

Tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan apa, Wang Eun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku kesini juga ingin memberi tahu mu tentang rencana dan perayaan ulang tahun Hu Joon besok. Semua penggemar Hu Joon, pihak _management_ , sudah menyiapkan nya dengan rapih," Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, "kau tentu ikut kan? Perayaan nya besok malam pukul delapan di _Baekje Cultural Land._ Besok siang kau berangkat kesana bersama dengan Ha Jin, bagaimana?"

 _Eh? Dimana tadi Kyungsoo bilang? Baekje? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Wang Eun. "Kau bisa datang kan? Tenang saja, pakaian mu sudah Ha Jin siapkan tadi. Besok kau tinggal berangkat saja, dan nanti malam ku minta jangan bahas apa pun tentang ini dengan Hu Joon."

Walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, Wang Eun menurut saja. Nanti juga ada Hae Soo yang menemani nya, dia bisa bertanya kepada Hae Soo.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia tahu dari tadi ada yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Wang Eun.

Menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ku berikan kepada Hu Joon besok karena ini terlalu mendadak." Ujar Wang Eun sambil tersenyum.

"Ahhh, tenang saja. Hu Joon tidak terlalu suka kejutan sebenarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Dan alasan ku kesini tanpa sepengetahuan Hu Joon karena ingin bertanya kepada mu."

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Wang Eun heran dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari tas nya, lalu bertanya. "Menurut mu apakah kembang api akan bagus untuk acara besok?"

"Kembang api terlalu biasa, kau harus siapkan sesuatu yang lebih cocok lagi. Menurut ku akan lebih memiliki makna tersendiri kalau kita menggunakan...," lalu Wang Eun mulai menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo. Dari dulu dia selalu senang jika merencakan sebuah acara perayaan di istana. Apa lagi hanya sebuah perayaan ulang tahun untuk Hu Joon, mungkin ini akan menjadi hadiah sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih Wang Eun kepada nya atas semua yang sudah Hu Joon berikan selama ini.

Setelah membicarakan tentang rencana dan persiapan besok, Kyungsoo mencatat nya dengan rapih di buku kecil nya. "Baik lah, ide mu memang luar biasa. Kau dapat ide dari mana? Apakah kau juga menonton drama Hu Joon?"

 _Tentu aku tahu drama apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Drama dimana Hu Joon berperan sebagai seorang Magistrate di jaman Joseon setelah Goryeo. Ahhh, aku terlalu lama di Seoul dan mengerti banyak hal._

Wang Eun mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, namun alasan ku untuk memilih ide itu bukan berdasarkan drama. Ide itu muncul dari benak ku tiba-tiba dan ku pikir sangat cocok dengan tema yang sudah kau siapkan bersama penggemar-penggemar Hu Joon."

"Kau memang jenius!" seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat, tidak menyadari Wang Eun yang terkejut lagi karena baru kali ini ada yang memanggil nya 'jenius'. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, karena Hu Joon pasti sudah mencari ku di kantor. Sampai bertemu besok! Ingat, jangan bahas tentang hal ini dengan Hu Joon."

Sekali lagi Wang Eun mengangguk, dia merasakan kehangatan karena Hu Joon di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi nya dengan tulus.

"Dan jangan lupa juga, pesanan ku tadi. Harus berjalan dengan sempurna, oke?"

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. "Tentu! Sampai jumpa!" kemudian setelah memeluk Wang Eun, dia keluar dari apartemen dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Wang Eun sendiri lagi dan tersenyum.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan kepada mu, Hu Joon." Ucap nya tersenyum tulus.

Benar saja, malam nya Hu Joon pulang sangat larut. Wang Eun berpura-pura tidur karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang besok berulang tahun seperti perintah Kyungsoo tadi siang. Setelah makan malam, Wang Eun menonton televisi sekitar dua jam lalu dia langsung bergegas ke kamar untuk membuat beberapa mainan tradisional. Belakangan hari ini ketika Wang Eun keluar apartemen bersama dengan Hae Soo, dia meminta untuk di antarkan membeli peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat mainan. Dan malam ini sambil menunggu Hu Joon pulang, dia putuskan melakukan satu-satu nya keahlian yang bisa dia banggakan. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali, tetapi setidaknya Wang Eun bisa melakukan sesuatu.

" _Wah! Bagus sekali, Yang Mulia. Aku menyukai nya!"_ suara riang Seon Deok terngiang di dalam pikiran Wang Eun. Dulu, dia selalu membuatkan istri nya sebuah boneka-boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci, burung, dan miniatur kapal agar bisa Seon Deok mainkan bersama Wang Eun. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Wang Eun membuat mainan ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosong nya yang membosankan. Tidak ada lagi yang memuji hasil karya nya, tidak ada lagi. Wang Eun menghela napas, dia kembali teringat akan Seon Deok.

Sekitar lima menit dia terdiam, sebuah ide terlintas dalam benak nya. Cepat-cepat dia buang perasaan sedih nya itu, lalu memulai untuk membuat sesuatu. "Ah, lebih baik aku buatkan saja untuk Hu Joon."

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam membuat mainan Wang Eun jadi lupa diri, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Baru lah dia sadar kalau Hu Joon telah kembali. Karena panik, semua peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang Wang Eun buat berantakan dia sembunyikan di balik selimut beserta tubuh nya juga dia hempaskan begitu saja dan Wang Eun segera menutup kedua mata nya untuk berpura-pura tidur.

 _Pasti tidak lama lagi, Hu Joon akan masuk ke dalam sini. Astaga, bagaimana kalau dia main sembarangan menidurkan badan nya di sebelah ku seperti kemarin malam? Bisa hancur semua yang telah ku buat._ Wang Eun mengumpat dalam hati.

Dugaan nya benar, tidak lama Hu Joon membuka pintu kamar Wang Eun.

"Eun-ah?" panggil nya mencari Wang Eun dan menemukan nya sudah tertidur.

Hu Joon berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sedang berpura-pura tidur itu, dia berlutut di hadapan Wang Eun. "Padahal aku membawakan pizza kesukaan mu. Ya sudah, selamat malam," kata nya sambil mengelus rambut _brunette_ pangeran kesepuluh.

 _Cepat keluar, ku mohon._

Tidak lama kemudian, Hu Joon keluar dari kamar Wang Eun. Menghela napas lega, perlahan Wang Eun membuka mata nya. "Padahal aku ingin memakan pizza ku," ujar nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan lucu. Walaupun begitu, tekad Wang Eun sudah bulat. Dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sampai selesai untuk Hu Joon.

Wang Eun menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya sampai dia ketiduran karena sudah sangat larut malam. Dia masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, mungkin sampai nanti siang. Tetapi pupus sudah niat nya, karena tiba-tiba ada yang menggucangkan tubuh nya.

"Wang Eun, ayo bangun. Sudah pukul berapa ini?"

Membuka sedikit mata nya, "Biarkan aku tidur sedikit lagi, Soo-ya. Aku masih mengantuk..." ucap Wang Eun ketika menyadari bahwa yang membangunkan dirinya adalah Hae Soo.

"Eyyyy, Hu Joon sudah pergi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan kau harus bangun, karena banyak yang akan kita persiapkan hari ini." Kata Hae Soo lagi belum menyerah menganggu tidur nyenyak Wang Eun.

Merasa sangat terganggu, akhirnya Wang Eun terbangun dengan malas. "Kau berani melakukan ini kepada ku? Hah, kau benar-benar lupa siapa aku dulu." Ucap nya malas sembari menguap karena mengantuk.

Hae Soo tertawa. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Tapi hari ini banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

"Hmmm, ya ya ya aku tahu."

Setelah Wang Eun bangun tidur, ternyata hari memang sudah hampir siang. Benar-benar Wang Eun sudah menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan semua nya untuk Hu Joon sampai larut malam. Ketika dia bangun, Hae Soo langsung menyuruh dia segera menghabiskan sarapan yang telah di siapkan. Lalu membersihkan diri dan akhirnya Hae Soo mengajak nya untuk pergi.

"Kemana tujuan kita hari ini, Soo-ya?" tanya Wang Eun.

Hae Soo melipat kedua tangan nya, "Pertama-tama kita akan mencarikan mu baju untuk di kenakan nanti. Tenang saja, sudah ku siapkan dari kemarin. Jadi nanti kau tinggal memilih saja mana yang cocok. Lalu setelah itu, kita langsung ke lokasi perayaan ulang tahun Hu Joon. Tempat nya lumayan jauh dari sini, menghabiskan untuk sekitar dua jam. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kita."

"Tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada mu lagi."

Hae Soo memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada Wang Eun.

"Apa itu _Baekje Cultural Land_? Kita benar-benar ke Baekje?" tanya nya tidak mengerti sejak kemarin.

"Tentu saja kita akan ke Baekje! Istana tempat mu dulu, sekarang di jadikan bangunan penting bersejarah untuk siapa pun yang ingin kesana. Alasan mengapa acara ulang tahun Hu Joon disana, karena drama terakhir Hu Joon sebagai _Magistrate_ sangat terkenal dan membuat orang-orang memutuskan untuk merayakan disana akan kembali ke istana mu namun sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Mengerti?" jelas Hae Soo.

 _Oh jadi begitu..._

Wang Eun mengerti. "Baik lah! Ahhh, aku sangat tidak sabar. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Hae Soo mengangguk.

Ternyata yang dimaksud dengan 'pakaian yang akan digunakan' oleh Wang Eun adalah pakaian nya dulu sebagai seorang pangeran kesepuluh. Awal nya ketika dirinya diajak oleh Hae Soo untuk mencoba, dia sempat menolak karena tidak mau lagi menggunakan pakaian itu. Hanya akan membuat Wang Eun teringat akan masa dulu. Hae Soo menjelaskan kepada nya, kalau dia harus menggunakan itu karena tema pesta ulang tahun Hu Joon nanti harus menggunakan kostum sedemikian rupa. Semua tamu yang hadir akan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau memang tetap pangeran kesepuluh yang ku kenal." Kata Hae Soo ketika Wang Eun keluar dari ruang ganti menggunakan pakaian berwarna biru serta menggunakan _wig_ berwarna hitam, tidak lupa di untuk diikat dan menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna biru tua. Persis seperti dulu Wang Eun ketika masih menjadi seorang pangeran kesepuluh.

"Sudah lah, Hae Soo." Wang Eun menunduk murung teringat akan dirinya yang dulu.

Hae Soo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Wang Eun. "Aku juga akan menggunakan pakaian ku dulu ketika masih menjadi pelayan di Damiwon."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan—"

"—aku ingin menggunakan pakaian ku dulu sewaktu masih mengabdi di Damiwon." Hae Soo memotong perkataan Wang Eun.

Seakan mengerti raut wajah Hae Soo, Wang Eun hanya mengangguk. "Soo-ya, ayo kita tidak boleh bersedih. Ini hari ulang tahun Hu Joon, hmm?"

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia," lalu dia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Wang Eun bermaksud untuk menggoda nya.

"Eyyy, ini hanya pakaian."

Ya, ya, ya. Hu Joon tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang membicarakan nya terus menerus, belum lagi _banner_ yang di pasang dimana-mana, dan tentu nya Kyungsoo serta Junmyeon selalu mengingatkan tentang hari ini. Mungkin karena dia tidak terlalu sering melihat kalender dan tidak berusaha untuk mengingat hari kelahiran nya, membuat Hu Joon lupa. Untuk apa juga dia mengingat? Yang melahirkan dirinya ke bumi ini saja sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Hu Joon, kau tahu jadwal mu nanti malam kan?" kata Kyungsoo menghampiri Hu Joon yang baru saja selesai melakukan _interview_ lagi dengan sebuah majalah dari Jepang.

Dia mengangguk. "Iya, aku ingat. Pukul berapa kita berangkat?"

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan nya, "Mungkin sekitar pukul tiga nanti kau akan melakukan _fitting_ untuk kostum yang akan kau gunakan nanti. Setelah itu sekitar pukul lima, kau langsung bergegas ke lokasi acara perayaan mu. Aku khawatir akan terkena macet, jadi kita berangkat lebih awal. Tidak apa-apa kan?" jelas nya kepada sang artis.

"Oke, sekarang mau kemana kita? Bisa kah aku pulang dulu? Hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan Eun. Dan aku juga mau memberitahu kepada nya kalau malam ini aku akan pulang sangat larut," ujar Hu Joon.

Dia belum memberitahu kepada Wang Eun hari ulang tahun nya, dia juga tidak memberitahu tentang acara perayaan nanti malam, bukan karena tidak ingin Wang Eun untuk hadir. Hu Joon memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa dia sengaja tidak memberitahu karena dia tidak ingin Wang Eun bersedih lagi. Jujur saja selama dua bulan terakhir ini, Wang Eun sudah tidak seperti dulu. Mimpi buruk, melamun, dan menangis sendiri sudah tidak pernah dilakukan oleh pangeran kesepuluh.

Hu Joon sendiri tidak bisa menolak keinginan _management_ nya terkait konsep pesta perayaan ulang tahun nya tahun ini bersama para penggemar. Dia mengerti, respon masyarakat terhadap drama terakhir yang dia bintangi sangat tinggi. Maka dari itu agar terlihat berbeda, di putuskan untuk menggelar acara di _Baekje Cultural Land_ yaitu lokasi drama nya berada dan setiap hadirin yang datang harus menggunakan pakaian khas Goryeo atau Joseon. Hal itu membuat Hu Joon tidak ingin Wang Eun tahu bahkan sampai hadir di acara nanti malam.

Di tempat itu, persis beberapa bulan yang lalu Wang Eun muncul tanpa sebab yang jelas. Jadi dia tidak ingin membuat pangeran kesepuluh teringat akan kehidupan lama nya. Ditambah Hu Joon belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Wang Eun bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui identitas nya.

"Aku sudah meminta Ha Jin untuk menemani Wang Eun seharian penuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai, namun seorang Park Hu Joon mengenal Do Kyungsoo lebih dari dua tahun. Dia tahu persis bagaimana sifat _manager_ sekaligus sahabat nya ini. Aneh, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo santai seperti ini. Apa lagi dia tahu kalau Hu Joon tidak mengajak Wang Eun pada acara ulang tahun nya.

"Kau aneh hari ini."

Kyungsoo membesarkan mata bulat nya, "Tidak. Aku tidak merasa aneh, kenapa memang nya?" berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hu Joon.

Hu Joon memilih untuk memutar bola mata nya, dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan kejutan, jadi dia diam saja dan menghargai usaha Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Lupakan saja, aku sedang melantur. Kemana kita setelah ini? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang itu."

"Oh? Mmm, kita akan makan siang."

Wang Eun sampai di _Baekje Cultural Land_ sekitar pukul setengah enam bersama Ha Jin diantar oleh supir pribadi Hu Joon yang biasa mengantar Hu Joon ke acara-acara tertentu saja. Mereka masuk melalui jalur khusus karena ternyata para penggemar Hu Joon sudah banyak yang berdatangan sejak tadi siang. Wang Eun sempat melihat orang-orang yang hadir dengan menggunakan kostum, dia tersenyum bahagia. Rasa nya seperti pulang ke Goryeo.

"Soo-ya, apakah kau sudah menyampaikan pesan ku kepada Kyungsoo? Kau tahu aku belum pintar menggunakan benda bernama _handphone_ itu." Kata Wang Eun di dalam mobil sebelum mereka keluar.

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Sudah, dia juga sudah dalam perjalanan kesini bersama Hu Joon."

"Lalu dengan rencana ku, bagaimana? Apakah sudah Kyungsoo siap kan?" tanya nya.

Hae Soo mengangguk lagi. "Itu sudah beres semua, para hadirin juga sudah di beritahu. Mereka akan mendapatkan nya satu-satu, dan akan mereka terbangkan seperti yang kau rencanakan."

Wang Eun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kedua tangan nya. "Aku tidak sabar!"

"Ayo, kita keluar. Kau ingin berjalan-jalan dulu kan? Saat acara mulai nanti, kau jangan menampakkan diri dulu, Kyungsoo bilang kepada ku tadi."

"Tidak masalah, aku ingin mengelilingi istana!" seru Wang Eun semangat dan langsung keluar sambil menarik tangan Hae Soo.

Wang Eun dan Hae Soo memulai perjalan mereka dengan menyusuri desa-desa kecil di Baekje. Mereka tertawa melihat pertunjukkan lakon traditional, lalu mencoba memainkan beberapa permainan yang dulu sering mereka mainkan bersama. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sebuah danau tempat Hae Soo selalu melamun bersama Wang So, dan berhasil membuat mata Hae Soo sedikit berair karena teringat masa dulu nya. Setelah mengitari beberapa tempat di sekitaran Baekje, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan pintu masuk istana.

Biasa nya tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk, tetapi karena seluruh tempat disini telah di sewa atas nama _management_ Hu Joon untuk hari ini jadi Wang Eun dan Hae Soo di bolehkan untuk masuk.

"Aku merasa lucu, Soo-ya," ujar Wang Eun sambil terus berjalan menyusuri kawasan istana yang terlihat sangat sepi. "kau dan aku sekarang di abad modern ini, menggunakan pakaian seperti ribuan tahun lalu di tempat yang sama. Ahhh, kau lihat bangunan di sebelah sayap kanan dekat jembatan itu? Dulu Baek Ah selalu mengajarkan ku membaca syair bersama Wook Hyung disana."

Hae Soo menoleh ke arah yang Wang Eun maksud. Dia mengangguk karena ingat kejadian yang dimaksud oleh pangeran kesepuluh. "Aku ingat selalu mengantarkan mu teh, dan kau mengatakan kalau rasanya seperti ludah kuda di hadapan Wook. Memalukan sekali, aku masih ingat."

Kemudian nereka tertawa mengingat masa-masa indah di dalam istana sebelum semua nya berubah menjadi pertempuran darah. Menyeret korban-korban tidak bersalah, melupakan nyawa sama berharga nya dengan kekuasaan. Langkah Hae Soo berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk Damiwon. Ekspresi wajah nya berubah, Wang Eun tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Hae Soo saat ini.

Pelan-pelan, dia merangkul Hae Soo layaknya seorang teman. "Aku tahu banyak yang terjadi di tempat ini, Soo-ya."

Hae Soo menundukkan kepala nya, "Kau yang pertama kali menemukan ku disini. Di tempat ini juga aku menyembunyikan mu bersama dengan istri mu, Seon Deok."

Wang Eun tersenyum kecil. "Gadis itu selalu ku bandingkan dengan mu, Soo-ya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun membenci mu, dia justru mempercayai mu dengan segenap hati nya. Saat penjaga istana menyerang kediaman ku dan membakar habis semuanya, Seon Deok memilih untuk meminta pertolongan mu. Dia lah yang meminta untuk bersembunyi di Damiwon."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan hati ku, seharusnya aku percaya dengan So. Dia ingin membantu mu dan Seon Deok untuk keluar dari istana. Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak gegabah mungkin sekarang—"

"—memang begini jalan yang terbaik, Soo-ya." Ucapan Hae Soo langsung di potong oleh Wang Eun. "seandainya aku selamat saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan mampu untuk menghadapi kekejaman Yo Hyung. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mu disini, aku tidak akan tahu banyak hal, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Hu Joon dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Tetapi—"

"—bukan salah So Hyung, aku yang meminta nya melakukan hal itu. Kalau pun aku selamat, aku tidak akan bersama dengan Seon Deok. Sekarang pun aku tidak bersama dengan Seon Deok, bukan?" Wang Eun memotong lagi.

Hae Soo menatap pangeran kesepuluh dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan nya.

"Tetapi sekarang walaupun aku tidak bersama dengan Seon Deok, aku bersama dengan mu Soo-ya, kau adalah teman pertama ku disini. Aku juga bersama dengan Kyungsoo, dia juga yang selalu membantu ku. Dan tentu, aku memiliki Hu Joon," Wang Eun berdecak dulu lalu melanjutkan lagi, "aku memang tidak bersama dengan Park Seon Deok, namun aku memiliki Park Hu Joon yang selalu menemani ku setiap malam. Aku tahu dia selalu memeluk ku setiap kali aku bermimpi buruk, aku tahu dia selalu mengkhawatirkan ku setiap kali aku menangis di kamar. Dia adalah orang yang baik, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa bahagia kembali karena nya. Hu Joon sudah terlalu banyak membantu sedangkan aku tetap diam menyembunyikan identitas ku yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena aku tidak percaya kepada Hu Joon, tetapi aku tidak mau dia masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupan ku yang seperti ini, Soo-ya,"

Hae Soo tetap menyimak dan menunggu apa yang akan Wang Eun katakan selanjut nya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merindukan Goryeo, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi setiap kali aku berniat untuk pulang, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diri ku. Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan apa yang sudah ku jalani di Seoul. Rasa nya aku masih ingin bersama-sama dengan mu dan Kyungsoo terutama dengan Hu Joon. Dan yang terparah nya lagi, perlahan aku mulai melupakan Seon Deok tergantikan oleh..." Wang Eun berhenti.

 _Eh? Aku bilang apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdebar kencang?_

"Oleh?" tanya Hae Soo penasaran.

Wang Eun berdeham. "Entah lah, aku mulai melantur."

"Yang Mulia, hati adalah sesuatu hal yang paling jujur. Sekeras apa pun kita untuk membohongi nya, mereka akan terus memaksa kita. Itu syair yang pernah ku baca di perpustakaan milik Wook." Hae Soo berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Wang Eun.

Tidak menyadari pipi nya yang memerah, Wang Eun menjawab, "Kau juga mulai melantur. Aku tidak pernah mendengar syair itu. Ayo kita pergi, seperti nya acara sudah dimulai sejak tadi."

Kemudian Wang Eun segera pergi dan diikuti dengan Hae Soo yang tersenyum penuh arti kepada nya.

Hu Joon mengisi acara ulang tahu nya dengan menyanyikan para penggemar nya beberapa lagu ciptaan nya. Bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya, lalu tentang perjalaan karier nya sejak masih di bawah, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu diikuti dengan sesi tanya jawab antar penggemar yang beruntung, tidak lupa juga sesi pembahasan tentang drama serta film yang Hu Joon bintangi. Acara berjalan dengan sangat lancar, cukup membuat Hu Joon terhibur melihat para penggemar setia nya benar-benar menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk nya. Sudah lama juga dia tidak sebahagia ini saat sedang berulang tahun.

Sampai juga di penghujung acara, Hu Joon mengucapkan salam dan melakukan foto bersama dengan para penggemar nya. Dia tidak lupa juga berterima kasih banyak karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang dan menggunakan kostum yang sangat unik. Hu Joon berkata, "Kalian boleh mengelilingi tempat ini sampai nanti pukul dua belas, kalian memiliki waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk melihat-lihat."

Hu Joon memang sengaja meminta perpanjangan waktu karena dia ingin menyenangkan hati penggemar nya di malam ulang tahun nya ini. Setelah selesai dan berpamitan, Hu Joon langsung turun dari panggung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hu Joon."

 _Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Itu suara..._

Hu Joon langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada nya. Dan benar, pemilik suara itu adalah Wang Eun. Dia semakin terkejut dengan penampilan Wang Eun malam ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang...pangeran. Jantung Hu Joon rasanya ingin copot ketika Wang Eun berjalan mendekat kehadapan nya bersamaan dengan senyuman di wajah cantik nya (Hu Joon mengakui ini).

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanya nya masih tidak percaya.

Wang Eun tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mu."

Mata Hu Joon tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok Wang Eun yang mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang pangeran ini. Dia memang benar pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo.

Belum sempat Hu Joon membuka mulut lagi, Wang Eun langsung menarik tangan Hu Joon untuk pergi. "Ayo, kita pergi. Aku memiliki tempat khusus untuk mu malam ini."

Hu Joon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, pikiran nya belum lurus sepenuh nya, jadi dia menurut saja Wang Eun akan membawa nya kemana. Mereka melewati banyak tempat, Hu Joon tidak pernah hafal dengan tempat-tempat yang ada di Baekje. Tetapi pangeran kesepuluh yang sedang menarik tangan nya ini terlihat sangat hafal di luar kepala. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah tempat tinggal nya dulu. Hu Joon tersenyum mengingat hal itu, tidak menyangka dia akan berada disini lagi bersama Wang Eun.

Dan akhirnya sampai lah mereka diatas puncak pondok Baekje. Dari sini, mereka bisa melihat seluruh isi Baekje begitu luas nan indah.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Hu Joon _sarcastic._

"Aku mengelilingi Baekje ini seharian demi mencari tempat seindah ini." Wang Eun berbohong, sudah pasti dia tahu persis tempat ini. Dulu waktu kecil, dia selalu kesini bersama Jung untuk berkhayal akan menjadi apa mereka nanti di masa depan.

Hu Joon berdecak. "Terserah kau saja."

"Ini untuk mu, maaf aku tidak membuatkan mu apa-apa. Hanya itu yang bisa ku buat dan aku sangat suka memainkan itu." Wang Eun memberikan barang yang sudah dia siapkan susah payah untuk Hu Joon.

Hu Joon mengambil barang itu. "Katapel? Kau yang membuat nya?"

Wang Eun mengangguk. "Aku selalu senang memainkan katapel. Dan ini pertama kali nya aku mencoba untuk membuatkan itu untuk seseorang. Mungkin memang tidak seberapa dengan hadiah yang kau dapatkan tadi, tetapi—"

"Terima kasih, kau hebat." Hu Joon memotong kalimat Wang Eun.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang _Magistrate_? Cocok juga kau menggunakan pakaian itu." Wang Eun membuka topik baru.

"Kau juga cocok menggunakan pakaian itu." Hu Joon kembali menyindir.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah seorang pang..." Tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan dia katakan, Wang Eun langsung menutup mulut nya.

Hu Joon menatap Wang Eun. "Kau seorang apa?"

Hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala. Hu Joon tersenyum, dia hanya menatap Wang Eun tanpa berniat untuk membuang muka. Sedangkan yang di tatap mulai merasakan pipi nya memerah. Hu Joon mendekati Wang Eun sampai entah kapan wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu inci saja. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu kalau sedikit lagi Hu Joon mendekat. Tetapi Wang Eun duluan yang berjalan mundur dan berlari ke arah batu besar di dekat nya. Meninggalkan Hu Joon kebingungan sendiri bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menjadi salah tingkah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wang Eun kembali dan membawa sesuatu di tangan kanan dan kiri nya.

"Lampion?" Hu Joon semakin bingung.

Wang Eun mengangguk. "Ini satu untuk mu dan satu untuk ku. Punya mu yang belum ada tulisan nya, punya ku yang sudah ada tulisan nya. Tadi aku meminta Hae Soo untuk menulis untuk ku." Jelas nya kepada Hu Joon sambil memberikan satu lampion dan spidol.

"Apa yang harus aku tulis?"

Berdecak. "Tulis lah permohonan mu, bodoh."

Hu Joon memutar bola mata nya dan menuruti permintaan Wang Eun untuk menuliskan sesuatu di lampion berwarna hijau milik nya. Hu Joon sempat berhenti sebentar, melirik Wang Eun yang sedang menunggu dia selesai menulis dengan antusias. Membuat Hu Joon gemas sendiri dan tersenyum.

Selesai menulis, Hu Joon bertanya. "Lalu?"

Wang Eun mengenggam tangan Hu Joon. "Satu, dua,...tiga."

Dalam hitungan ketiga Wang Eun, muncul lah lampion-lampion indah yang di terbangkan ke udara. Hu Joon melihat nya dengan kagum, begitu juga dengan Wang Eun.

Ini adalah keinginan yang Wang Eun maksud kemarin kepada Kyungsoo. Dia memilih sebuah lampion dari pada kembang api. Lampion memang sederhana, tetapi siapa pun yang menuliskan permohonan nya pada sebuah lampion akan di kabul kan. Wang Eun meminta semua hadirin yang datang di acara Hu Joon malam ini untuk ikut menuliskan permohonan mereka dan menerbangkan nya tepat pada pukul dua belas. Sekarang lampion-lampion itu telah terbang dengan indah mengelilingi Wang Eun dan Hu Joon.

Wang Eun perlahan-lahan mengangkat lampion nya dan menerbangkan nya ke udara. Diikuti juga dengan Hu Joon yang ikut menerbangkan lampion nya.

"Apa yang kau tulis di lampion mu?" tanya Hu Joon.

"Aku menulis, supaya permohonan mu terkabulkan. Kalau kau?" jawab nya dan langsung bertanya balik kepada Hu Joon.

Hu Joon meraih tangan kanan Wang Eun, lalu mengenggam nya erat. Dia tatap mata bulan sabit milik Wang Eun lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus, "Aku meminta agar kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, pangeran kesepuluh," bisik Hu Joon tepat di depan bibir Wang Eun.

Saat mendengar perkataan Hu Joon barusan, Wang Eun membulatkan matanya. Dia hendak berjalan mundur untuk pergi, namun tangan besar Hu Joon lebih cepat menarik tubuh kecil nya. Kedua lengan panjang Hu Joon melingkar di pinggang Wang Eun. Wajah mereka kali ini kembali dekat. Lebih dekat dari nadi, tetapi terasa degupan nya. Perlahan, Hu Joon mendekatkan bibir nya dengan Wang Eun sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Mereka berciuman di tengah hamparan lampion indah yang beterbangan. Hu Joon mencium nya dengan lembut, Wang Eun entah mengapa ikut membalas dengan ritme yang sama. Mata mereka tertutup. Yang pertama melepaskan adalah Wang Eun. Dia mengambil napas nya, menundukkan wajah nya tidak berani menatap Hu Joon.

"Tetap lah bersama ku, Wang Eun. Pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo."

 _Aku mau kalau aku bisa, Hu Joon._

Menurut Wang Eun, cinta adalah suatu hal yang sifat nya relatif. Yang menentukan apa arti cinta yaitu orang itu sendiri. Saudara-saudara Wang Eun ada yang sudah menikah lebih dari tiga kali, memiliki beberapa selir bahkan pernah melakukan hal-hal tertentu pada dayang istana. Sedangkan, Wang Eun? Dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa cinta pertama bagi dirinya sendiri. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dan mengenal Hae Soo, harus diakui Wang Eun memang menyukai nya. Tetapi semua itu berakhir dengan tidak sempurna karena dia di paksa untuk menikahi Seon Deok. Di awal memang Wang Eun sama sekali tidak terima bahkan tidak sudi mengakui kalau dirinya telah menikah, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu Wang Eun sadar, angin yang berhembus tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia mengenal Seon Deok sejak masih kecil, saat itu Wang Eun hanya merasa kagum kepada nya karena dia berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan lain. Mereka berkenalan kemudian berteman, sampai akhirnya Seon Deok jatuh cinta kepada Wang Eun.

Kalau pun Wang Eun boleh jujur pada hati nya sendiri, dulu dia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Seon Deok. Tetapi saat mereka sudah menikah dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, banyak hal yang Wang Eun ketahui tentang istri nya itu. Bukan kah air di sumur akan terisi penuh jika selalu di tuang? Begitu juga dengan Wang Eun, lama-lama dia mulai menyayangi Seon Deok. Tetapi dia terlalu bodoh dan ragu akan perasaan nya sendiri. Entah, apa yang selalu membuat nya ragu untuk mengatakan kepada Seon Deok. Setiap hari Wang Eun berusaha menunjukkan kepada Seon Deok bahwa dia peduli dan ingin bersama dengan nya selamanya. Wang Eun ingin membahagiakan istri nya serta memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan. Hanya itu keinginan Wang Eun, dia tidak ingin takhta dari Raja. Sampai saat yang tidak pernah berani Wang Eun duga datang juga.

Saat itu, Wang Eun tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Park Seon Deok. Ironis nya, selalu dan selamanya Seon Deok yang berkorban untuk Wang Eun. Miris nya, sampai saat terakhir nya bernapas, Wang Eun belum sempat mengatakan perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Seon Deok.

Jadi siapa cinta pertama yang sesungguh nya untuk Wang Eun?

Ah, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kalimat terakhir yang Seon Deok ucapkan. _"Gunakan dengan baik, Yang Mulia. Di setiap bulan sabit."_

Ya. Wang Eun masih ingat dengan sangat jelas kalimat terakhir Seon Deok. Saat itu dia mengatakan nya sambil menunjuk ke arah hati Wang Eun. Apa maksudnya?

Apa jangan-jangan...? Benda aneh bernama Talisman itu? Benda yang selalu Wang Eun bawa kemana pun, benda yang selalu Wang Eun taruh di balik baju nya. Dia memang tidak pernah mengerti maksud dan alasan mengapa Seon Deok memberikan benda itu, tetapi Wang Eun selalu membawa nya untuk menghargai pemberian istri nya.

" _Simpan saja, Yang Mulia. Barang kali bisa berguna suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. Atau mungkin bisa kau gunakan saat kau berhasil keluar dari istana dan melihat dunia luar lebih luas lagi. Bukan kah itu keinginan mu, Yang Mulia?"_

Wang Eun teringat lagi perkataan Seon Deok dulu ketika dia memberikan benda aneh itu kepada nya. Betul memang yang dikatakan oleh istrinya saat itu, keinginan Wang Eun adalah berhasil keluar dari istana dan mengenal dunia lebih luas lagi. Tetapi apa hubungan nya dengan Talisman itu? Apa ini semua ada hubungan nya dengan keberadaan Wang Eun di Seoul?

"Kau sedang disini rupa nya."

Lamunan Wang Eun belum sepenuh nya buyar, dia mendengar ada suara berat dan dalam serta lengan panjang yang hangat melingkar di pinggang nya. Ada yang memeluk Wang Eun dari belakang, Hu Joon.

Wang Eun menoleh dan langsung bertemu dengan wajah tampan Hu Joon. Dia tersenyum kepada Wang Eun lalu mencium pipi halus nya. "Tumben sekali kau disini?" Ya, dia sedang melamun di balkon kamar Hu Joon. Sejak kejadian di malam ulang tahun Hu Joon, semua nya berubah. Sekarang dia bebas untuk melenggakkan kaki nya kemana pun di apartemen Hu Joon. Kedekatan mereka lebih dari yang dulu, Hu Joon juga selalu memperlakukan Wang Eun seperti layak nya seorang...kekasih? Sebenarnya Wang Eun tidak mengerti arti kata "kekasih" yang pernah Hae Soo jelaskan. Tetapi dia mengerti, kalau Hu Joon menyayangi nya.

Dan...Wang Eun sendiri, perlahan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada Hu Joon. Namun, dia tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang rela berkorban untuk dirinya lagi. Sudah lah, sudah cukup dengan semua perlakuan dan pemberian Hu Joon selama ini. Jangan lagi, Wang Eun tambah beban. Belum saat nya untuk menyampaikan kepada Hu Joon perihal perasaan yang Wang Eun miliki kepada nya. Lebih baik seperti ini dulu, karena Wang Eun perlu mencari Talisman dari Seon Deok.

Sebuah perasaan akan tumbuh seiring waktu yang berjalan. Begitu juga Wang Eun kepada Hu Joon.

"Tidak juga, tadi ku pikir kau akan pulang malam." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum kepada Hu Joon.

Mengeratkan pelukan nya dan Hu Joon meletakkan dagu nya di pundak kecil Wang Eun. "Hari ini aku meminta Kyungsoo mengosongkan jadwal ku."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Wang Eun heran.

Hu Joon berdecak. "Kemarin kau bilang ingin pergi ke Lotte World?"

Mengangguk. "Memang betul, lalu?"

"Ayo, kita ke Lotte World!" seru Hu Joon semangat.

Wang Eun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hu Joon dan terlonjak. "Benarkah?!"

Hu Joon mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian semua yang Wang Eun pikirkan tadi, dia putuskan untuk di lupakan dulu sejenak. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan keresahan nya kepada Hu Joon.

Sesampai nya mereka di Lotte World, tentu saja Wang Eun yang terlonjak gembira karena dia melihat begitu banyak permainan. Hu Joon yang menggunakan topi hitam nya, kacamata, serta masker penutup wajah nya, menggandeng tangan Wang Eun untuk pertama kali nya. Mereka memiliki kesepatan saat di dalam perjalanan tadi, Hu Joon meminta kepada Wang Eun untuk tidak berlarian sembarang seenaknya. Karena banyak orang yang berjalan dan Hu Joon tidak mau Wang Eun membuat kekacauan.

Mereka menaiki berbagai macam wahana di Lotte World. Ternyata, Wang Eun berani untuk mencoba arena ekstrim. Mereka juga memasuki beberapa museum tiga deminsi di Lotte World. Yang paling seru menurut Wang Eun adalah ketika menaiki permainan yang bernama French Revolution dan The Conquistador karena permainan itu begitu menantang sampai berhasil membuat Hu Joon memuntahkan isi perut nya.

Beberapa orang ada yang menyadari Hu Joon. Untung sekali, mereka tidak memotret atau sampai menyebar luaskan. Mereka justru menghormati kehidupan pribadi Hu Joon, mereka juga sempat meminta tanda tangan dan sekedar berjabat tangan. Wang Eun tersenyum tulus melihat sikap Hu Joon yang sangat ramah, sabar menghadapi penggemar nya. Hu Joon hanya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau mereka senang berarti aku juga senang."

Sekarang ada lagi seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis karena balon nya hilang. Hu Joon meminta Wang Eun untuk menunggu dulu, lalu menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, jagoan?" tanya Hu Joon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Balon ku terbang entah kemana. Ibu tidak mau membelikan ku yang baru lagi." Jawab anak kecil itu di sela isak tangis nya.

" _Aigoooo..._ dimana Ibu mu sekarang?"

"Dia di toilet."

Hu Joon menghelus pipi gendut anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu menggunakan kacamata bulat. "Ini uang untuk mu membeli balon yang baru. Kembalian nya untuk kau tabung saja, bagaimana?" kata nya sambil memberikan uang kepada anak kecil itu.

"Benar kah?"

Hu Joon mengangguk.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum, tangis nya menghilang begitu saja karena Hu Joon. Setelah dia berterima kasih kepada Hu Joon, anak kecil itu langsung berlari mencari Ibu nya dengan semangat. Hu Joon tertawa melihat nya sambil berjalan menghampiri Wang Eun yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan menggemaskan itu.

Sambil menautkan jari nya dengan Wang Eun, "Ayo, kita makan. Kau lapar kan?"

Wang Eun tersenyum. "Aku tidak di belikan balon juga?"

Tawa Hu Joon meledak, Wang Eun berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan lucu. "Ahhhh, aku lupa kalau disini juga ada anak kecil yang tidak kalah menggemaskan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Wang Eun sebenarnya tidak marah di panggil anak kecil lagi oleh Hu Joon, dia hanya berpura-pura saja.

Masih tertawa, "Yang Mulia ini menggemaskan sekali," ujar Hu Joon sambil menciumi wajah Wang Eun dengan gemas. Membuat yang dicium tertawa juga karena geli. Mereka tertawa riang, saling meledek satu sama lain, sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang perempuan dari jauh sana memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah bahagia nya seperti Hu Joon dan Wang Eun.

Hu Joon tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini semenjak kepergian Ibu nya. Hu Joon tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini walaupun sedang bersama teman-teman nya. Dan hari ini dia kembali merasakan itu lagi berkat pangeran kesepuluh yang berhasil mencuri segala perhatian dan hati Hu Joon.

Sejak malam ulang tahun nya, semua telah berubah. Hu Joon belum menjelaskan secara rinci kepada Wang Eun bagaimana dia bisa tahu identitas asli nya. Tetapi, sikap Wang Eun menunjukkan kalau dirinya senang karena Hu Joon tetap percaya kepada nya. Ya, dia tetap percaya kepada Wang Eun sampai rasanya dia mulai egois.

 _Dua hari yang lalu, Hu Joon datang ke sebuah Pagoda tempat Hu Joon biasa menemani salah seorang teman nya waktu dulu untuk beribadah. Dia memang sudah mengetahui siapa Wang Eun sebenarnya, namun masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Hu Joon pastikan. Karena dia memiliki firasat buruk dengan perasaan nya terhadap Wang Eun yang semakin hari bertambah besar. Hu Joon ingin mengetahui arti tulisan di dalam Talisman itu._

 _Disana, sebelum Hu Joon hendak masuk, datang lah seorang perempuan tua asing dan tersenyum kepada nya._

" _Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Apakah kau ingin beribadah?" tanya nya sopan._

 _Hu Joon memberi salam terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin meminta tolong, apakah ada yang bisa membaca sebuah Talisman ini?" lalu dia mengeluarkan Talisman itu dari dompet nya karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di Pagoda ini._

 _Perempuan tua itu tersenyum. "Mari, kita duduk dulu di dalam. Tidak akan berlangsung lama, namun leluhur akan menyambut mu dengan baik."_

 _Hu Joon mengangguk saja, padahal dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia diminta untuk melepaskan sepatu dulu dan melepas segala barang-barang yang dibawa. Lalu mencuci kaki serta tangan, kemudian Hu Joon diminta membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam hati, Hu Joon ingin kabur saja dari Pagoda ini. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, hawa nya agak aneh, kalau bukan karena demi mengetahui arti Talisman itu, Hu Joon tidak akan mau kesini jauh-jauh di sela kesibukan nya._

 _Setelah duduk di sebuah ruangan tertutup, perempuan tua itu tersenyum lagi kepada Hu Joon. "Boleh ku lihat Talisman itu?" tanya nya._

" _Ya. Tentu saja." Hu Joon memberikan Talisman nya kepada perempuan tua itu._

 _Perempuan tua itu meraih Talisman dari Hu Joon dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian, tangan keriput nya menghelus tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis di Talisman itu. Sambil membaca ayat-ayat yang Hu Joon sudah pasti tidak mengerti, dia membuka mata nya perlahan._

" _Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hu Joon ragu._

 _Dia menghela napas dulu. Mata nya menerawang Hu Joon begitu dalam, Hu Joon sedikit risih karena di tatap seperti itu oleh perempuan tua ini. "Di jaman maju seperti sekarang, disaat mesin dan teknologi mendominasi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Talisman tua ini, Tuan Muda? Bahkan umur ku saja jauh lebih belia dari Talisman ini."_

 _Hu Joon meneguk ludah nya. "Teman ku yang memberikan Talisman itu."_

 _Si perempuan itu mulai membuka mulut nya untuk menjelaskan,"Waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk berputar maju mengikuti arah. Tetapi waktu bisa memilih, kemana mereka akan berhenti jika saat nya sudah tiba. Waktu tidak bisa di hitung, waktu hanya bisa di perkirakan. Waktu tidak akan pernah lepas dari takdir hidup manusia," perempuan tua itu berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Hu Joon penuh arti, "semua akan berjalan seiring waktu berputar. Takdir memang sudah di tulis oleh Yang Kuasa, namun takdir kematian tidak akan pernah bisa memilih waktu. Bulan sabit melengkung indah di atas langit, datang nya berdasarkan waktu yang tak pernah di duga. Hanya manusia itu sendiri dan...," dia berhenti lagi untuk kembali menatap Hu Joon, kali ini dia tersenyum._

" _Dan?" tanya Hu Joon penasaran._

" _...pengorbanan cinta yang sejati, mereka lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir."_

 _Begitu kalimat terakhir dari Talisman itu dibacakan, tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang. Sekujur tubuh Hu Joon merinding seketika. Dada nya terasa sakit mendadak, Hu Joon mengernyit._

" _Apakah Talisman ini milik seseorang yang penting bagi mu?" tanya perempuan tua itu ketika melihat wajah Hu Joon sedang menahan sakit di dada nya._

 _Hu Joon mengangguk._

" _Kau perlu berhati-hati, Tuan Muda. Ketika seseorang menjadi sangat penting dan berarti untuk mu, perlu ada peran pengorbanan dalam perjalanan ini." Ujar nya pelan kepada Hu Joon._

" _Pengorbanan?" tanya Hu Joon lemah. Rasa sakit di dada nya semakin menjadi saja._

" _Coba kau ingat lagi apa yang tadi ku bacakan. Waktu bisa memilih kemana mereka akan berhenti untuk berputar ketika saat nya tiba. Sama seperti, apa yang kita memiliki pasti nanti akan berhenti menjadi milik kita."_

 _Hu Joon berusaha melupakan sakit di dada nya, lalu mencerna apa yang di artikan dari Talisman itu oleh si perempuan tua. Maksudnya apa? Wang Eun akan kembali lagi ke tempat nya berasal? Tetapi...bukan nya Wang Eun harusnya sudah...mati? Tidak mungkin._

" _Kau...bohong. Coba kau baca sekali lagi." Perintah nya berusaha untuk tidak emosi._

 _Perempuan tua itu menepuk pundak Hu Joon. "Aku tidak mungkin salah, karena Talisman itu sendiri yang berbisik kepada ku. Di kalimat setelah nya, Talisman itu juga berkata, semua akan berjalan seiring waktu berputar. Takdir sudah di tulis oleh Yang Kuasa, namun takdir kematian tidak akan pernah bisa memilih waktu. Bulan sabit melengkung indah di atas langit, datang nya berdasarkan waktu yang tak pernah di duga. Hanya manusia itu sendiri dan...," meraih tangan kanan Hu Joon dan membawa nya ke depan dada Hu Joon yang sedang nyeri, "...pengorbanan cinta yang sejati, mereka lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir."_

 _Hu Joon menatap tangan nya yang menempel di dada nya. "Maksud mu?"_

" _Kau bisa menjawab nya sendiri, Tuan Muda."_

Dan saat itu juga, Hu Joon menetapkan dirinya untuk sedikit lebih egois. Dia tidak tahu kapan waktu yang dimaksud Talisman datang, tetapi dia akan memanfaatkan nya sebaik mungkin. Hu Joon ingin menjaga Wang Eun, dia ingin terus bersama Wang Eun, sampai nanti waktu itu akan datang. Mata nya jatuh pada sosok pangeran kesepuluh yang sedang asyik menyantap kembang kapas di tangan nya. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah berhasil melukiskan senyuman di wajah Hu Joon. Setiap kali dia melihat Wang Eun bahagia dan begitu hidup, dia juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan. Mereka sudah tidak lagi bermain di wahana-wahana Lotte World. Setelah kenyang menyantap makan malam, Hu Joon mengajak Wang Eun untuk menonton kembang api di Theme Park Lotte World.

"Mau sampai kau menatap ku seperti itu, Hu Joon?" Wang Eun sadar dirinya dari tadi di tatap terus oleh Hu Joon.

Hu Joon berdeham. "Aku tidak menatap mu."

Wang Eun tidak membalas lagi perkataan Hu Joon, dia kembali menyantap kembang kapas nya dengan lahap sampai habis.

"Eun-ah..." panggil Hu Joon.

Yang di panggil menoleh.

"Apakah kau bahagia disini?" tanya Hu Joon.

Kembang kapas di tangan nya yang sudah habis dan bersisa tangkai nya saja, Wang Eun buang dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hu Joon barusan. "Sudah pasti aku bahagia disini," ucap nya tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Wang Eun, refleks Hu Joon langsung membetulkan posisi duduk nya agar menghadap langsung dengan pangeran kesepuluh. "Lalu, apakah kau mau tinggal disini bersama ku?" tanya Hu Joon lagi.

Wang Eun menghela napas panjang. "Jika aku bisa, aku mau. Tapi jujur saja, aku rindu kehidupan ku yang dulu,"

Hu Joon terdiam untuk menyimak penjelasan Wang Eun.

"mungkin kau sudah tahu hidup ku seperti apa. Siapa aku sebenarnya, entah dari mana kau bisa tahu. Atau mungkin kau juga sudah tahu seharusnya aku ini hanya lah sejarah yang berakhir sangat menyedihkan."

"Kau tidak menyedihkan, Eun-ah." Hu Joon membetulkan perkataan Wang Eun.

Dia tertawa mendengar Hu Joon berkata seperti itu. "Kau tahu apa memang nya tentang ku?"

"Kau adalah pangeran kesepuluh dan memiliki saudara-saudara yang hebat. Kata siapa kau menjadi yang terbodoh dari mereka? Kau pandai membuat permainan, kau juga disayang oleh semua keluarga mu. Kau adalah kawan pertama Ha Jin atau Hae Soo saat di Goryeo. Hae Soo dulu nya adalah pelayan istana. Iya kan?" Hu Joon menjawab dengan semangat.

"Hahh, aku memiliki saudara laki-laki yang dulu nya adalah kekasih Hae Soo. Dia kakak ku yang keempat. Semua orang takut kepadanya, karena tidak dibesarkan di istana. Kasihan dia, semua orang menganggap enteng dirinya hanya karena dia memiliki luka yang menyedihkan di wajah nya. Dia adalah kakak ku yang paling baik, tidak pernah berpura-pura dan selalu sabar mengajari ku untuk berkelahi dengan adik ku yang bernama Jung," kenang Wang Eun kepada Hu Joon,

"kau tahu? Aku pernah mempermalukan dia di hadapan semua orang saat aku berulang tahun. Aku dengan polos meminta dia untuk membuka topeng di wajah nya. Tetapi dia tetap membuka topeng nya demi mengabulkan permintaan ku. Semua orang mengolok nya, aku dulu juga takut suatu saat nanti dia benar-benar membunuh ku dengan keji. Walaupun kenyataan aku memang mati di tangan nya, aku tetap menghormati So Hyung sebagai kakak ku."

Hu Joon tercekat. "Dia yang membunuh mu?"

Wang Eun menoleh untuk menatap mata Hu Joon yang terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu juga bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku yang meminta nya untuk mengakhiri hidup ku. Hae Soo menjadi saksi dari semua itu, dia juga mengerti."

"Kenapa kau meminta dia yang membunuh mu?" tanya Hu Joon masih penasaran, seolah dia tidak pernah tahu.

Wang Eun terdiam seketika. Dia diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hu Joon, justru dia malah menunduk.

"Eun?" panggil Hu Joon pelan.

Tidak ada balasan apa-apa, melainkan sebuah isakkan kecil dari Wang Eun. Merasa bersalah karena mengungkit hal itu lagi, Hu Joon langsung menarik tubuh kecil Wang Eun ke dalam pelukan nya. "Sudah-sudahh, aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal itu kepada mu."

Wang Eun menangis di dalam pelukan Hu Joon. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini berusaha dia sembunyikan. Entah mengapa, dia bisa begitu saja menangis dalam pelukan Hu Joon.

Setelah tangis nya mereda, Wang Eun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hu Joon. "Boleh kah aku bertanya kepada mu?" tanya nya masih sedikit terisak.

"Bertanya apa, Eun-ah?" Hu Joon menghapus air mata yang menetes di wajah Wang Eun dengan ibu jari nya, lalu menangkup wajah kecil nya.

"Saat aku masih di rumah sakit, apa kau mungkin menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning milik ku?" tanya Wang Eun dengan suara serak.

 _Talisman itu._

Hu Joon menggelengkan kepala nya. "Tidak, aku tidak melihat kertas apa-apa. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Kertas itu pemberian dari istri ku, Seon Deok. Hanya itu benda pemberian satu-satu nya yang ku miliki dari dia."

 _DEG. Ternyata memang Seon Deok yang memberikan itu kepada Wang Eun. Maafkan aku, ini bukan saat yang tepat._

"Aku tidak melihat kertas kuning yang kau maksud." Jawab nya dengan yakin kepada Wang Eun.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya." Wang Eun berujar kepada Hu Joon, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Hu Joon erat, lalu dia berkata kembali, "kita berasal dari masa yang berbeda, Hu Joon."

Saat itu juga, Hu Joon terkejut mendengar perkataan Wang Eun. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, melainkan diam dan menatap pangeran kesepuluh penuh arti.

Wang Eun tersenyum, "Mungkin kau mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, aku pun begitu. Tetapi waktu dan tempat kita berasal berbeda, Hu Joon. Walaupun memang betul, perasaan tidak pernah ada yang salah. Menurut ku ini semua tidak masuk akal—"

"—jangan berbicara seperti itu, Eun-ah." Hu Joon memotong perkataan Wang Eun.

Menggeleng. "Kita berbeda, Hu Joon."

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau kita memang berbeda?" tanya Hu Joon dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicara nya.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingatkan kepada mu, di antara kita tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa pun yang akan terjadi di depan kita. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, semua nya akan berubah."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, Hu Joon terkejut mendengar ucapan Wang Eun. Apa maksud perkataan nya? Mengapa semua yang Wang Eun katakan hampir sama seperti yang Talisman itu katakan? Entahlah, Hu Joon tidak mengerti apa-apa. Terlalu banyak prasangka dalam benak Hu Joon, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeluk Wang Eun.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melewati ini semua sendiri, Eun._

Memasuki bulan kelima Wang Eun berada di Seoul, tidak ada yang berubah bagi Hu Joon. Semua nya tetap sama, biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan membosankan. Wang Eun tidak pernah lagi bertanya tentang Talisman nya. Tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang Goryeo atau tentang apa pun yang menyangkut masa lalu nya dulu. Hu Joon juga memilih untuk diam tidak ingin membahas apa-apa.

Jadwal Hu Joon semakin padat, karena sudah memasuki bulan-bulan dimana dirinya harus memulai persiapan untuk drama dan film baru. Hu Joon juga sudah menyelesaikan satu buah lagu yang akan di rilis nanti sebagai _single_ baru nya. Lagu itu Hu Joon buat tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk pangeran kesepuluh yang semakin hari selalu berhasil membuat nya jatuh semakin dalam. Dia bahkan mencintai hati Wang Eun dengan seluruh hati nya. Yang miris adalah sampai saat ini pun, yang Hu Joon cintai belum juga memberi balasan atau setidaknya kejelasan tentang perasaan nya. Ya, banyak yang telah Hu Joon dan Wang Eun lakukan selama ini. Bergandengan tangan, pelukan-pelukan hangat, kecupan-kecupan manis di setiap hari, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, semua itu rasanya masih belum membuat Hu Joon puas karena dia tidak tahu apa perasaan Wang Eun yang sesungguh nya. Masih kah dia mencintai Seon Deok? Apa semua ini hanya sia-sia saja?

"Hu Joon!" seru Kyungsoo.

Lamunan Hu Joon hilang begitu saja karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan _photoshoot,_ Hu Joon sedang beristirahat sejenak di ruang ganti nya. Karena setelah ini masih ada jadwal yang harus dia lakukan sampai nanti malam.

"Ada apa? Mengagetkan ku saja." Jawab nya malas.

"Tadi baru saja, Ha Jin menghubungi ku." Kyungsoo terlihat panik.

Mendengar nama Ha Jin di sebutkan, membuat Hu Joon tersentak. Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja perasaan nya tidak enak. Karena Ha Jin sedang di apartemen bersama dengan Wang Eun.

Hu Joon masih mencoba untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak gegabah. "Lalu?"

"Wang Eun mengeluh kalau dada nya terasa sakit!" Kyungsoo sedikit mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Wang Eun, tidak enak jika di dengar oranng.

Kalau bukan karena sedang berada di tempat _photoshoot_ , mungkin Hu Joon sudah panik luar biasa. Tadi malam seperti nya Wang Eun baik-baik saja, dia bahkan masih kuat untuk berloncat riang ketika tertawa. Di pagi hari ketika Hu Joon terbangun dan menemukan Wang Eun dalam rengkuhan nya sedang tertidur pulas (sekarang Wang Eun sudah tidur seranjang dengan Hu Joon) dia menyapa Hu Joon dengan senyuman, lalu menyantap sarapan ada tanda kalau Wang Eun sedang sakit. Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Menghela napas, Hu Joon memohon. "Kyungsoo, setelah ini boleh kau batalkan jadwal ku sampai besok? Aku sudah membaca naskah yang kau kirim kemarin di email, tenang saja aku tetap menjalankan syuting lusa nanti."

"Baik lah, aku antar kau kembali setelah kau berganti pakaian. Tenang dulu, jangan panik seperti ini. Pasti dia baik-baik saja, _eoh?_ " Kyungsoo menenangkan Hu Joon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak nya.

Setelah itu Hu Joon langsung berganti pakaian dan bergegas pulang.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Hu Joon di sambut dengan Ha Jin yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Hu Joon.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Hu Joon kepada Ha Jin.

Raut wajah Ha Jin tidak bisa di baca oleh Hu Joon, dia mengajak Hu Joon untuk bicara bersama di ruang tamu.

"Wang Eun baru saja tidur. Dokter yang Kyungsoo hubungi sudah datang tadi dan langsung memeriksa keadaan nya. Ada beberapa obat untuk Wang Eun, ahhh...dokter juga menunggu mu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Namun, kau belum juga kembali. Jadi dia menitipkan resep ini kepada ku." Ha Jin membuka pembicaraan dengan memberikan secarik kertas kecil berisi obat-obatan.

Hu Joon meraih kertas kecil itu dari Ha Jin, membaca nya sekilas lalu bertanya lagi. "Nanti akan di urus oleh Kyungsoo obat-obat ini. Bagaimana dengan Eun-nie?"

"Dokter bilang, Wang Eun menderita asma akut. Dokter juga menyarankan agar dia tidak terlalu lelah dan tidak banyak pikiran. Itu bisa membuat asma nya semakin parah. Dulu, memang pernah Wang Eun beberapa kali kambuh seperti sekarang. Tapi tidak pernah separah ini." Ha Jin menjelaskan kepada Hu Joon dengan pelan.

Hu Joon mengangguk. "Dia sedang beristirahat, kan? Apa tadi dia masih mengeluh sakit sebelum aku pulang?"

"Dia di kamar sedang beristirahat, dia tidak mengeluh sakit kok. Hanya saja, dia menunggumu pulang." Ha Jin tersenyum kepada Hu Joon, "kau harus berani dan bisa, Hu Joon. Aku percaya kepada mu, tolong jaga Yang Mulia."

Berdecak. "Tentu saja, Ha Jin."

 _Wang Eun terbangun dari tidur nya. Kepala nya terasa sangat sakit, rasa nya seperti di injak kuda yang sedang berlari. Mata nya menerawang sekitar, kemudian baru lah dia tersadar dirinya tidak berada di kamar Hu Joon. Tidak ada lampu, tidak ada televisi, tidak ada penghangat ruangan, tidak ada balkon. Yang ada hanya lah tanah kering serta pohon-pohon besar di sekeliling nya._

" _Dimana aku?" ucap nya sendiri, perlahan membangunkan dirinya. Wang Eun tidak mengenakan alas kaki, tidak menggunakan pakaian bagus yang selalu Hu Joon berikan._

 _Hari sudah malam, tidak ada apa-apa di sekeliling nya kecuali pohon-pohon besar. Angin malam bertiup kencang, membuat Wang Eun kedinginan karena pakaian yang dia gunakan tidak tebal. Masih bertanya-tanya dengan diri sendiri tentang keberadaan nya, ada sebuah cahaya kecil di ujung sana._

" _Yang Mulia..."_

 _Wang Eun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri nya, merasa terpanggil oleh suara tadi._

" _Yang Mulia..." panggil suara itu lagi._ 'Seperti nya suara itu berasal dari cahaya di depan sana' _, pikir Wang Eun dalam hati._

 _Kaki nya yang tidak beralas apa-apa, berjalan ke arah cahaya kecil yang terus memanggil. Aneh sekali, Wang Eun sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Dengan yakin, dia melanjutkan langkah kaki nya ke arah cahaya tersebut. Rasa nya seperti pulang. Angin kembali bertiup kencang, Wang Eun tidak memperdulikan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti, dia tetap berjalan. Sampai ketika dia hampir sampai pada cahaya yang memanggil, cahaya itu menghilang._

 _Wang Eun berhenti. Mencari cahaya yang hilang itu._

" _Aku disini, Yang Mulia."_

 _DEG._

 _Wang Eun menoleh ke arah suara itu._

" _Seon Deok...?" Wang Eun tidak percaya dengan penglihatan nya. Sekarang tepat di depan dirinya, berdiri perempuan cantik menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Perempuan itu adalah Park Seon Deok. Ya, dia sedang tersenyum manis kepada pangeran kesepuluh, Wang Eun._

 _Takut berhalusinasi, Wang Eun bertanya, "Benarkah itu kau, Seon Deok?"_

 _Seon Deok mengangguk. "Ini aku, Yang Mulia."_

 _Air mata Wang Eun siap untuk menetes, dia masih tidak percaya. Benarkah dia telah kembali? Dia ingin memeluk Seon Deok disana, sedikit lagi dia akan kembali. Kaki nya hendak melangkah, sampai terdengar suara,_

" _Eun-ahhh..."_

 _Wang Eun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil nama nya, kali ini bukan suara halus Seon Deok seperti tadi. Suara nya dalam dan tenang, seperti suara...Hu Joon? Mata Wang Eun membola seketika, apakah dia telah pergi dari Seoul? Apakah dia telah kembali? Dimana ini? Itu adalah suara Hu Joon memanggil nama nya._

" _Kau mencari apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Seon Deok yang perlahan menghampiri Wang Eun yang sedang kebingungan._

 _Pertanyaan Seon Deok tidak di balas oleh Wang Eun. Dia justru balik bertanya, "Apa tadi kau juga mendengar suara yang memanggil nama ku?"_

 _Seon Deok menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Hanya ada kau dan aku disini, tidak ada orang lain."_

 _Baru saja Wang Eun ingin menyangkal perkataan Seon Deok, suara Hu Joon terdengar lagi. "Eun-ahhh..." Wang Eun memperhatikan kanan dan kiri nya lagi, mencari asal suara itu._

" _Aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun, Yang Mulia. Karena suara yang kau maksud berasal dari dalam hati mu." Kata Seon Deok tersenyum kepada Wang Eun._

 _Wang Eun tidak mengerti. "Dari hati?"_

 _Seon Deok mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Suara dari hati mu, Yang Mulia. Hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suara itu."_

" _Aku tetap tidak mengerti, Seon Deok-ah. Dan dimana kita sekarang? Mengapa sangat sepi dan dingin?" tanya Wang Eun kebingungan._

 _Seon Deok meraih tangan Wang Eun, lalu menggenggam nya. "Kau bersama ku sekarang, Yang Mulia."_

 _Wang Eun tercekat. "Bersama mu? Bagaimana bisa? Bukan kah seharusnya aku tadi berada di—"_

"— _tempat yang selalu menjadi keinginan mu." Seon Deok memotong kalimat Wang Eun._

 _Wang Eun menggelengkan kepala nya karena dia tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Mengapa dia bisa tiba-tiba bersama dengan Seon Deok? Mengapa dia tidak lagi di Seoul? "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu, Seon Deok. Jelaskan dengan jelas, supaya aku tahu. Ini semua aneh dan janggal."_

" _Kau telah menggunakan pemberian dari ku, Yang Mulia. Apa kau ingat?" Seon Deok bertanya._

 _Kening Wang Eun berkerut. Mengingat-ngigat hal yang dimaksud oleh Seon Deok, ahhhh... Talisman itu._

 _Seon Deok melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan lagi,"kau telah menggunakan Talisman itu, Yang Mulia. Dan disana lah kau tiba, kau sampai di tempat itu tepat disaat bulan sabit sedang bersinar terang. Seperti terlahir kembali dari rahim Ibu, kau pun juga seperti itu. Talisman itu akan membawa mu pergi setiap bulan sabit datang."_

" _Kenapa di saat bulan sabit?" tanya Wang Eun._

" _Dulu kau terlahir tepat di saat bulan sabit datang, Yang Mulia. Apakah kau tidak ingat? Talisman bekerja sesuai dengan takdir hidup mu. Walaupun kau tidak bermaksud untuk menggunakan nya, namun ketika takdir sudah memilih jalan nya, maka Talisman akan bekerja. Talisman selalu berkawan dengan takdir dan waktu." Seon Deok menjelaskan._

" _Waktu?" Wang Eun masih berpikir sendiri dalam hati, mendengar penjelasan dari Seon Deok._

" _Waktu tidak akan pernah berjalan mundur, Yang Mulia. Waktu selalu berjalan mengikuti arah nya. Tetapi waktu bisa memilih, kemana mereka akan berhenti jika saat nya sudah tiba. Waktu tidak bisa di hitung, waktu hanya bisa di perkirakan. Waktu tidak akan pernah lepas dari takdir hidup manusia," Seon Deok berhenti sebentar untuk mengelus punggung tangan Wang Eu yang sejak tadi dia genggam, "tetapi ingat lah, semua ini akan terus berjalan seiring waktu berputar. Walaupun takdir sudah di tulis oleh Yang Kuasa, tetapi takdir kematian tidak akan pernah bisa memilih waktu. Kau tentu ingat, apa yang terjadi sebelum Talisman itu bekerja membawa mu pergi, Yang Mulia."_

 _Wang Eun menyatukan satu persatu penjelasan Seon Deok. Kalau memang Yang Kuasa telah menuliskan takdir nya selama ini, lalu apa itu artinya takdir nya adalah bersama dengan Hu Joon? Tapi di akhir penjelasan Seon Deok, yang terjadi sebelum Talisman itu membawa nya sampai di Seoul adalah...dirinya telah mati. Dan seharusnya pun memang seperti itu. Lalu apa tujuan Talisman itu membawa Wang Eun ke Seoul bertemu dengan Hu Joon? Kalau pada akhirnya dia akan kembali mati, pergi meninggalkan Hu Joon._

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh._

" _Maksud mu, aku akan..." Wang Eun tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat nya. Dia menunduk, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi._

" _Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memberikan Talisman itu kepada mu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk mewujudkan keinginan mu yang ingin melihat dunia luar. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka semua nya akan menjadi seperti ini. Apa lagi ketika kau telah menemukan kebahagiaan mu yang sesungguh nya bersama dengan dirinya disana. Aku juga ikut bahagia melihat kau bahagia disana, aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari sini." Ujar Seon Deok merasa bersalah kepada Wang Eun._

 _Wang Eun terkejut mendengar perkataan Seon Deok. Jadi selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Hu Joon dan Wang Eun?_

" _Seon Deok, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa—"_

"— _bukan salah mu, Yang Mulia. Aku tahu kau tetap menyayangi ku sebagai istri mu dulu, tetapi ternyata Talisman menyampaikan takdir mu yang sesungguh nya. Kau bukan untuk ku lagi sekarang." Seon Deok tersenyum._

 _Wang Eun mengangkat wajah nya yang tertunduk agar bertemu dengan mata Seon Deok. "Kau tetap istri ku, Seon Deok."_

 _Seon Deok menggeleng. "Terkadang fakta yang keluar dari mulut kita berlawanan dengan hati. Aku akan selalu menjadi istri mu di Goryeo, terima kasih karena telah bersama ku selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau tetap mau menikah dengan ku dulu, terima kasih karena kau memilih untuk tidak menikah lagi, tidak seperti saudara mu yang lain. Tetapi itu semua sudah lewat, Yang Mulia. Sekarang keadaan telah berubah, kau bukan lah Wang Eun yang dulu. Ikuti apa hati mu berkata, aku tidak bisa mendengar nya. Yang bisa mendengar suara hati mu hanya lah dirimu sendiri."_

 _Memang betul apa yang Seon Deok katakan. Hati nya tidak pernah berada pada tempat yang benar. Hu Joon. Memang hanya ada Hu Joon sekarang, hanya saja Wang Eun tidak mau ada lagi orang yang akan terluka atau berakhir seperti Seon Deok. Itu sebab nya dia tidak pernah mengurus perasaan dalam hati nya, Wang Eun selalu membiarkan perasaan dalam hati nya tumbuh kepada Hu Joon di setiap hari. Tapi bukan nya semua ini akan sia-sia saja? Bukan kah nanti dia akan meninggalkan Hu Joon?_

" _Untuk apa aku mendengarkan hati ku kalau pada akhirnya takdir tidak pernah berpihak dengan keinganan hati ku, Seon Deok?" kata Wang Eun pelan._

 _Seon Deok menghela napas. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan kepada mu, Yang Mulia."_

" _Apa?" Wang Eun bertanya, mulai putus asa._

" _Pada saat bulan sabit melengkung indah di atas langit, yang datang nya tidak pernah bisa di duga. Kau sendiri yang akan memilih bagaimana akhir dari semua ini dan pengorbanan cinta yang sejati, mereka lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir." Ucap Seon Deok._

" _Kau tahu kapan kira-kira bulan sabit akan datang?" tanya Wang Eun._

 _Raut wajah Seon Deok tiba-tiba saja berubah. "Aku tidak boleh memberitahu kepada mu, tetapi waktu nya sangat dekat. Jangan sia-sia kan, Yang Mulia."_

 _Wang Eun mengangguk pelan. Dia berjanji akan memanfaatkan waktu nya bersama Hu Joon dengan sebaik-baik nya._

 _Seon Deok tersenyum kepada Wang Eun. "Ku pikir tugas ku sudah selesai. Baik-baik lah, Yang Mulia. Jangan kau sia-sia kan waktu yang kau miliki." Perlahan, Seon Deok melepas genggaman nya pada Wang Eun._

" _Tunggu dulu, Seon Deok!" seru Wang Eun._

 _Seon Deok seakan mengerti mengapa Wang Eun memanggil nya, dia berjalan mendekati Wang Eun. "Aku akan bersama mu dari sini, kau tenang saja. Sampaikan salam ku pada Hae Soo. Oke?" senyum nya dengan ceria._

 _Wang Eun berdecak. "Oke. Aku akan memenangkan permainan ini untuk dia dan kau, Seon Deok. Aku selalu menang, bukan kah begitu?" canda nya kepada Seon Deok._

 _Tertawa. "Tentu saja!"_

 _Lalu tangan Seon Deok mengelus pipi kanan Wang Eun, dia berkata lagi, "Sekarang, tutup lah mata mu."_

 _Wang Eun menutup kedua mata nya perlahan. Seon Deok menatap pangeran kesepeluh nya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia membawa telapak tangan nya untuk menutup kedua mata Wang Eun yang sudah tertutup rapat._

Hu Joon baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Wang Eun yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia memutuskan untuk membersikan diri dulu. Hu Joon memilih air hangat supaya bisa menenangkan pikiran nya yang bercabang. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan, Wang Eun yang sedang sakit, pekerjaan menumpuk dan Talisman itu. Dia masih mempertimbangkan kapan dia siap untuk memberitahu Wang Eun tentang benda itu. Dirinya belum siap melihat reaksi Wang Eun nanti ketika tahu. Belum lagi perasaan Wang Eun yang tidak Hu Joon ketahui kepada dirinya.

Selesai mandi, Hu Joon langsung berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika dia baru saja menutup pintu, dia merasakan lengan kecil melingkar di sekitar pinggang nya. Hu Joon tahu siapa pemilik lengan kecil itu, Wang Eun.

Berdecak, "Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" kata nya pelan sambil mengelus lengan Wang Eun yang melingkar di pinggang nya dengan erat.

Hu Joon dapat merasakan Wang Eun membenamkan wajah lucu nya itu di punggung nya yang lebar. Wang Eun mengangguk, "Aku mencari mu, dari tadi."

Melepas lengan Wang Eun dari pinggang nya, Hu Joon membalik badan supaya bisa langsung menghadap dengan pangeran kesepuluh. Dia menangkup wajah kecil Wang Eun, mengelus pipi halus Wang Eun dengan ibu jari nya seperti yang selalu Hu Joon lakukan. "Kau membuat ku khawatir, aku tadi sedang melakukan _photoshoot,_ anak kecil. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepada ku kalau kau memiliki asma?"

Wang Eun memajukan mulut nya, "Kalau penyakit kecil ku ini disebut sebagai asma, aku baru tahu, Hu Joon. Dulu tidak ada penyakit bernama asma, jadi aku bingung menjelaskan nya kepada mu."

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Wang Eun, membuat Hu Joon sedikit melupakan pikiran-pikiran di kepala nya. "Baik lah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalau asma mu kambuh, kau harus bilang pada ku. _Eoh?_ "

Wang Eun mengangguk. "Siap!"

Hu Joon tertawa, lalu hendak mengecup bibir kemerahan Wang Eun. Namun, ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, jari telunjuk Wang Eun menghalangi bibir Hu Joon. Dia tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Hu Joon yang kebingungan. "Aku bercanda, aku lupa kalau itu adalah hobi mu," kata Wang Eun menggoda Hu Joon.

Hu Joon tertawa menyembunyikan rasa malu nya. "Kau jahil sekali, anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak ke—" belum sempat Wang Eun menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Hu Joon memotong dengan mengecup bibir nya. Dan entah bagaimana, Wang Eun refleks langsung membalas kecupan yang Hu Joon berikan. Hu Joon melepas bibir mereka yang menyatu dengan tulus, lalu dia tatap Wang Eun yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian dia kecup lagi bibir Wang Eun berkali-kali sampai membuat pangeran kesepuluh itu tertawa karena geli. Tetapi setelah tawa Wang Eun selesai, Hu Joon menatap Wang Eun lekat-lekat. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajah nya, lalu mengecup bibir pangeran kesepuluh. Kali ini berbeda, Hu Joon mencium dengan segala perasaan yang dia miliki. Dia cium lebih dalam, dia sesap agar dia dapat merasakan Wang Eun. Sedangkan Wang Eun juga membalas kecupan Hu Joon sama dalam nya. Mereka terus seperti itu, sampai perlahan Hu Joon memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam bibir kecil dan manis Wang Eun. Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Wang Eun, membuat Hu Joon gemas. Tangan Hu Joon berpindah untuk memeluk tubuh pangeran kesepuluh. Wang Eun juga melingkarkan lengan nya ke leher Hu Joon.

Mereka terus melakukan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya, Hu Joon perlahan melambatkan ritme ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan dan melepas bibir nya dari bibir Wang Eun. Napas mereka berderu, kening Hu Joon dan Wang Eun saling bertemu, mata mereka saling menatap. Hu Joon tersenyum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Senyuman di bibir Wang Eun begitu indah, mata nya juga ikut tersenyum. Melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku mencintai mu, Wang Eun." Hu Joon akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hati nya kepada pangeran kesepuluh.

Wang Eun mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Sedikit ada rasa kecewa di dalam hati Hu Joon, perkataan cinta nya tidak di balas oleh Wang Eun tetapi setidaknya dia sudah mengatakan nya dan Wang Eun selama ini juga tahu sebelum Hu Joon beri tahu.

Semua itu cukup untuk Hu Joon saat ini. Bersama dengan pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo yang dia cintai.

Detik berlalu, menit berlalu, hari berlalu, minggu berlalu, bulan terus berganti. Wang Eun tetap selalu berada di sisi Hu Joon. Menunjukkan kepada Hu Joon bahwa dia mencintai nya sepenuh hati. Wang Eun masih sering membuat sebuah permainan-permainan tradisional untuk dia mainkan bersama Hu Joon. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang nya bersama Hae Soo di apartemen dan berjalan-jalan sore bersama. Sudah beberapa kali Wang Eun diajak untuk menemani Hu Joon melakukan _photoshoot_ atau _fitting_ pakaian, berkali-kali juga dia jatuh cinta kepada nya. Setiap malam Hu Joon selalu membuatkan nya susu kesukaan Wang Eun supaya bisa tertidur lelap. Terkadang kalau Hu Joon sedang tidak memiliki jadwal, dia akan mengajak Wang Eun untuk menonton di tempat yang bernama bioskop, memberitahu banyak kepada nya.

Sudah sepuluh bulan Wang Eun bersama-sama dengan Hu Joon. Namun, belum juga ada kata yang keluar dari mulut nya mengenai perasaan nya selama ini kepada Hu Joon. Tapi kali ini, dia berjanji akan mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan, segera.

"Apakah kau lupa?" tanya Hae Soo kepadanya sore ini di taman dekat apartemen Hu Joon. Seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di taman setiap sore sampai menjelang makan malam. Hu Joon hari ini akan pulang lebih awal dari biasa nya, setelah makan malam dia berjanji untuk mengajak Wang Eun pergi ke Namsan Tower bersama.

Wang Eun memiringkan kepala nya, heran. "Lupa apa?"

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun mu, Yang Mulia." Hae Soo menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Dari mana kau tahu besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku? Aku saja lupa kapan hari ulang tahun ku."

Wang Eun tetap berusaha untuk tenang, padahal dalam hati nya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau memang betul hari kelahiran Wang Eun adalah besok, berarti dia...akan segera...tidak. Tidak mungkin secepat itu, dia bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Wang Eun belum mengatakan apa-apa kepada Hu Joon, dann Talisman belum juga dia temukan keberadaan nya.

"Aku hafal hari ulang tahun kau dan saudara-saudara mu, Yang Mulia. Selalu ku catat dan ku ingat supaya aku bisa memberikan kalian hadiah." Kata Hae Soo dengan gembira, kemudian dia menyebutkan kapan saja ulang tahun saudara-saudara Wang Eun sebagai bentuk kebanggaan Hae Soo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mendengarkan ku, Yang Mulia?" tanya Hae Soo, yang merasa fokus Wang Eun tidak lagi pada dirinya. Wang Eun juga tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia sedang melamun sendiri dan tidak mendengarkan celotehan Hae Soo. Bagaimana bisa Wang Eun pergi secepat ini? Dia terlalu menikmati hidup nya yang baru di Seoul bersama Hu Joon, sampai lupa.

"Yang Mulia?" panggil Hae Soo lagi sembari menepuk pundak Wang Eun pelan.

Tersadar, "Ya? Ya, aku dengar. Berhenti memanggil ku, dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'. Ini bukan Goryeo, Soo-ya." Wang Eun mencari topik baru.

"Eyyy, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Wang Eun menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, Soo-ya."

"Lalu? Mengapa tadi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Menggeleng, "Aku hanya menginginkan hidup lebih lama lagi disini bersama kau, Kyungsoo dan Hu Joon."

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja kau akan hidup bahagia disini."

Wang Eun tersenyum karena perkataan Hae Soo tadi. "Kau benar, aku sedang melantur tadi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti di hari ulang tahun mu?" tanya Hae Soo.

 _Ah, betul juga. Apa yang akan ku lakukan?_

Terlintas sesuatu di benak Wang Eun tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun ku di Baekje."

Hae Soo mengangguk. "Kau pasti ingin merayakan nya bersama Hu Joon, betul?"

"Ya. Aku ingin merayakan bersama dengan nya, Soo-ya."

 _Aku ingin. Sangat ingin._

Setelah selesai melakukan adegan terakhir, Hu Joon bergegas berganti pakaian nya dan langsung berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo. Malam ini dia janji akan mengajak Wang Eun ke Namsan Tower bersama. Hu Joon mengeluarkan kunci mobil nya, dia sengaja membawa mobil sendiri karena dia sudah berniat dari lokasi akan langsung menjemput Wang Eun di apartemen.

Namun, baru saja Hu Joon ingin menancapkan gas nya, ada pesan singkat dari Wang Eun.

 _From: My Little Prince_

 _Asma ku kambuh lagi._

"Astaga." Kata Hu Joon sebelum dia bergegas pergi menancapkan pedal gas. Tidak masalah bagi dia kalau malam ini rencana mereka gagal. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, Hu Joon sudah berencana untuk memberitahu kepada Wang Eun tentang Talisman itu. Sudah saat nya Wang Eun mengetahui semua nya. Sangat tidak adil jika Wang Eun tidak tahu apa-apa. Hampir setahun Wang Eun di Seoul, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datang nya waktu yang dimaksud oleh Talisman. Jadi menurut Hu Joon, lebih baik dia beritahu saja kepada Wang Eun. Dia berhak tahu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Hu Joon sampai di apartemen. Wang Eun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam nya tanpa Hae Soo.

Dia tersenyum kepada Hu Joon. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Asma mu kambuh lagi? Berapa lama tadi kau kambuh? Kau melakukan apa saja seharian ini sampai bisa seperti itu?" Hu Joon langsung menyemprot Wang Eun dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hu Joon. Tadi hanya kambuh sebentar sekitar lima menit, ahhh...Hae Soo sudah pulang karena dia memiliki urusan dengan teman nya. Sudah lah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Wang Eun menjelaskan supaya Hu Joon tidak khawatir lagi.

"Kau istirahat saja, lain kali lagi kita ke Namsan. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Wang Eun mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mu."

Hu Joon di suruh untuk duduk di ruang tamu terlebih dulu sedangkan Wang Eun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kamar untuk di tunjukkan kepada Hu Joon.

Wang Eun keluar dari kamar dan membawa dua boneka di tangan nya. Kemudian, dia duduk di pangkuan Hu Joon dengan manja. "Aku membuat ini dari kemarin, baru selesai tadi siang berkat bantuan Hae Soo. Kau mau aku memainkan nya?"

Hu Joon memeluk pangeran kesepuluh. "Dengan senang hati."

Mulai lah Wang Eun bercerita. Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana tentang seorang pangeran kecil yang tersesat di negeri asing. Tidak ada yang mengenali siapa dirinya, tidak ada yang mau menolong dirinya padahal pangeran kecil itu sedang terluka berat di kaki dan tangan kiri nya. Dia menangis karena kesakitan, semalaman tidak ada yang menolong nya. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang bangsawan dari negeri asing itu. Walaupun bangsawan itu terlihat kejam dan jahat, tetapi dia tetap menolong pangeran kecil. Dia membawa pangeran kecil ke rumah nya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sering bertengkar, mereka sering mencela satu sama lain, namun pada akhirnya mereka saling mencintai. Sampai tiba saat nya pangeran kecil itu harus pergi. Karena ternyata, penyihir jahat telah menghukum pangeran kecil untuk pergi atau mati. Bangsawan itu memohon kepada penyihir jahat bahwa dia akan memberikan apa saja asalkan pangeran kecil itu tidak pergi atau mati. Dan penyihir jahat itu meminta ginjal si bangsawan untuk dia santap sebagai hidangan makan siang. Karena ketulusan cinta nya, dia menyetujui permintaan penyihir dan memberikan ginjal nya. Namun ternyata, penyihir jahat itu membohongi si bangsawan. Dia tetap membawa pergi pangeran kecil dan membiarkan bangsawan itu sengsara tanpa cinta dan ginjal. Akhir dari cerita itu, setelah kepergian pangeran kecil, si bangsawan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" _Heol..._ kau menceritakan cerita yang menyedihkan, Eun-ah." Hu Joon memutar bola matanya karena tidak puas dengan kisah Wang Eun.

"Aku belum selesai!" seru Wang Eun, "sang pangeran kecil mendengar kabar kematian bangsawan itu, dia ingin membunuh diri nya juga. Bahkan dia memohon kepada Raja supaya dia di asingkan dan di biarkan kelaparan sampai mati. Tetapi, Raja menolak dan menyuruh pangeran kecil untuk menikah."

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda. Dia tidak menikah dengan bangsawan yang dia cintai." Hu Joon kembali protes.

Wang Eun mengayunkan boneka nya, untuk melanjutkan cerita nya. "Dan ternyata, calon yang akan di nikahkan kepada pangeran kecil itu, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah si bangsawan. Tamat."

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia hanya memiliki wajah yang sama, namun hati yang berbeda." Hu Joon mengerucutkan mulut nya karena tidak puas dengan _ending_ yang Wang Eun berikan.

Wang Eun tersenyum kepada kekasih nya, "Lalu? Pangeran kecil itu harus menikah dengan bangsawan yang telah mati? Tidak masuk akal, Hu Joon."

Mendengar perkataan Wang Eun barusan, membuat Hu Joon tercekat. Apa maksud dari yang Wang Eun katakan tadi? Apa ini suatu sindiran kepada dirinya?

"Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan mu." Hu Joon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia enggan meladeni semua topik yang akan Wang Eun bahas setelah ini. Hu Joon berniat untuk berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar supaya menghindari suasana yang mulai berubah. Namun, ketika dirinya hendak berdiri, Wang Eun menarik lengan tangan kanan Hu Joon.

Hu Joon memberikan ekspresi bertanya kepada Wang Eun.

"Jangan pergi, Hu Joon. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan mu disini, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada mu," kata nya memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada Hu Joon. "aku bermimpi malam itu, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan mimpi ku."

"Kau bermimpi apa memang nya?" tanya Hu Joon yang mengurungkan niat nya untuk beranjak.

Wang Eun membetulkan posisi duduk nya supaya bisa menghadap langsung dengan Hu Joon, dia juga melepaskan boneka di tangan kiri dan kanan nya. "Aku bertemu Seon Deok di mimpi ku."

Hu Joon tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, dia diam menunggu kelanjutan selanjutnya dari cerita yang akan Wang Eun bagi kepada nya. Dalam hati, Hu Joon mencelos mendengarkan nama Seon Deok, menyembunyikan sedikit rasa pahit yang muncul ketika ternyata selama ini setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Wang Eun masih memimpikan Seon Deok, dalam hati juga Hu Joon berharap bisa memilliki arti 'sebesar' itu bagi Wang Eun.

"Dia hadir dalam mimpi ku lagi, sudah lama aku tidak memimpikan nya. Dia hadir untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada ku, Hu Joon. Pesan yang ku pikir, kau juga harus mengetahui nya," kata Wang Eun, dia berhenti dulu untuk menatap wajah Hu Joon.

Degupan kencang tiba-tiba datang dalam jantung Hu Joon. Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia memiliki firasat buruk? Hu Joon tidak bisa memberikan respon, dia tetap diam seperti sebelum nya.

"mungkin tidak hanya kau yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bisa sampai di Seoul. Aku pun juga bingung dengan keberadaan ku disini. Berbulan-bulan aku mencari tahu, memikirkan segala macam hal mengapa aku bisa sampai disini. Mengapa hanya aku yang selamat, mengapa Seon Deok tidak selamat? Dan akhirnya, aku sudah tahu. Seon Deok memberitahu ku, dia yang menjelaskan semua nya,"

Kedua alis Hu Joon berkerut, jantung nya semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Diam dan masih menyimak cerita Wang Eun.

"semua ini terjadi karena Seon Deok. Dia memberikan ku sebuah Talisman, benda yang pernah ku tanyakan kepada mu waktu itu di Lotte World kalau kau masih ingat. Alasan ku berada disini sampai saat ini adalah benda pemberian Seon Deok itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan nya kepada mu, tapi setidaknya sekarang kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Kehadiran ku yang begitu mendadak, begitu aneh, begitu janggal, dan begitu menyusahkan mu." Ujar Wang Eun yang kemudian menundukkan kepala nya.

Sedangkan Hu Joon terpaku sendiri. Membisu seperti orang bodoh, berpura-pura tidak tahu selama ini tidak ada guna nya. Wang Eun akhirnya tahu juga alasan mengapa dia berada di Seoul. Hu Joon sudah mencoba mengunci mulut nya, berusaha supaya Wang Eun tidak tahu. Menjadi egois dengan menyembunyikan Talisman yang dicari-cari hanya karena dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan pangeran kesepuluh. Sekarang? Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ahhh...di tambah dengan perasaan sia-sia nya yang tidak pernah Wang Eun balas. Tidak. Hu Joon tidak ingin merasa kecewa atau marah atau berpikiran buruk, Hu Joon tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang.

Hu Joon membuka mulut. "Kau tidak menyusahkan ku, Eun-ah. Tidak ada yang merasa seperti itu, Kyungsoo dan Ha Jin menyukai mu. Dan aku—"

Wang Eun memotong kalimat yang ingin Hu Joon keluarkan dengan mencium bibir nya. Dia sesap dan rasakan kehangatan Hu Joon, dia tutup mata nya supaya bisa diingat agar tidak terlupakan. Tapi tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Hu Joon, dia tidak membalas ciuman yang Wang Eun berikan. Dia justru mendorong tubuh Wang Eun perlahan, memisahkan penyatuan mereka. Wang Eun tercekat, dia membuka mata nya lalu menatap Hu Joon dengan bingung.

"Aku lelah, Eun-ah. Kau juga butuh istirahat, tadi asma mu kambuh kan?" kata Hu Joon datar.

Merasa ada yang berubah dengan sikap Hu Joon, "Kau kenapa? Kau marah karena aku membahas tentang Talisman itu?" tanya Wang Eun selembut mungkin.

Hu Joon menghela napas dulu sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Talisman yang kau sebut-sebut itu. Aku hanya lelah karena seharian ini terlalu banyak kegiatan. Aku ingin beristirahat, Eun-ah."

"Tapi aku ingin—"

Hu Joon berdiri tidak membiarkan Wang Eun menyelesaikan kalimat nya. "Selamat malam, Eun-ah," lalu dia beranjak pergi memasuki kamar. Meninggalkan Wang Eun yang terduduk sendiri menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup.

Wang Eun memeluk boneka bangsawan yang dia mainkan tadi untuk Hu Joon. Dia memeluk boneka itu erat, memejamkan mata nya rapat-rapat supaya air mata nya tidak menetes. Dia tidak boleh menangis, tidak lagi. Wang Eun tidak bergerak sama sekali, masih memeluk boneka bangsawan yang dia buat dan menutup mata nya rapat-rapat. Walaupun mata nya terpejam, Wang Eun menerawang segala memori yang sudah dia lewatkan bersama dengan Hu Joon di Seoul.

" _Ya! Jangan injak kaki ku, bodoh! Aku sedang membaca naskah!" teriak Hu Joon yang sedang serius membaca naskah drama nya dengan serius tetapi terganggu karena Wang Eun menginjak kaki nya._

" _Jangan acuhkan aku, Hu Joon. Kau sudah mengingat semua naskah mu, kau sudah melakukan nya berulang pagi. Ayo lah, aku baru saja membuat sebuah perahu layar besar. Aku kita mainkan! Ayooooooo..." Wang Eun mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan lucu, lebih tepat nya menggunakan kartu kelemahan Hu Joon._

 _Hu Joon menghela napas sambil melepas kacamata baca nya dan menutup naskah nya. Dia mencubit pipi Wang Eun, "Ya sudah, tapi besok jangan ganggu aku ya?"_

" _Tidak janji." Wang Eun menjulurkan lidah nya lalu berlari._

 _Hu Joon berdecak, "Ya! Jangan kabur kau, hah!"_

Wang Eun tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa-masa itu. Dia senang bisa selalu mendengar teriakan Hu Joon yang besar. Dia senang bisa selalu berlari mengelilingi apartemen besar ini.

" _Hu Joon, ada sekumpulan perempuan disana sedang berjalan ke arah kita."_

 _Mereka baru saja selalu makan malam bersama di restoran milik orang tua Kyungsoo. Hu Joon yang sedang mengandeng tangan Wang Eun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Memang benar ada empat orang perempuan sedang berjalan menghampiri nya dan Wang Eun._

" _Park Hu Joon?" tanya salah perempuan itu._

 _Hu Joon memberikan salam dan tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Wang Eun._

" _Boleh kah kami meminta tanda tangan mu?"_

 _Hu Joon tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, tapi tolong jangan sebarkan keberadaan ku. Hargai kebebasan pribadi ku, oke?"_

 _Mereka semua mengiyakan, Hu Joon melakukan yang mereka minta tadi sekaligus mau untuk diajak foto bersama._

" _Waaaaaa, terimakasih Hu Joon Oppa! Kami akan selalu mendukung mu!" seru mereka semua dengan senang._

" _Sama-sama, aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk kalian." Jawab Hu Joon dengan senyum._

Wang Eun tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam. Bukan pertama kali nya dia melihat Hu Joon berkomunikasi bersama penggemar-penggemar nya. Dia tahu betapa Hu Joon menyayangi mereka, Hu Joon selalu bekerja keras, berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik tanpa kenal lelah. Wang Eun ikut bahagia setiap kali melihat Hu Joon tersenyum tulus melayani permintaan penggemar nya yang terkadang kelewat batas. Wang Eun ingin selalu melihat Hu Joon seperti itu kalau dia bisa. Begitu banyak kenangan yang telah dia lewati bersama-sama, dia tidak ingin berakhir.

Perlahan-lahan Wang Eun membuka kedua mata nya yang terpejam. Setetes air mata turun dari kedua mata nya, akhirnya dia menangis juga. Susah payah Wang Eun menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulut nya. Segala emosi, kesedihan, dan rasa yang tertanam terlalu lama dalam diri Wang Eun keluar juga. Tidak pernah dalam hidup nya merasakan perpisahan yang begitu menyedihkan. Ya, perpisahan paling menyedihkan menurut Wang Eun adalah ketika dua manusia sedang sama-sama mencintai, harus terpisah karena takdir tidak pernah berpihak kepada mereka. Hahhhh, memang betul Wang Eun mencintai seorang Park Hu Joon dan belum sempat mengatakan nya sampai waktu tiba.

Wang Eun membuka pintu kamar tanpa membuat suara agar Hu Joon tidak terbangun. Dia membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Hu Joon dan menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas. Suara dengkuran Hu Joon terdengar, suara yang sekarang sedang Wang Eun ingat-ingat supaya nanti kalau dia merindukan Hu Joon, bisa dia bayangkan.

Wang Eun menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi kening Hu Joon. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Hu Joon yang sedang tertidur. Sangat polos seperti anak anjing.

"Ku harap kau bisa mengerti, Hu Joon. Aku mencintai mu, aku tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang berakhir seperti Seon Deok. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Hu Joon." Ujar Wang Eun sebelum mencium kening Hu Joon.

 _Hu Joon terbangun karena suara-suara bising di sekitarnya. Begitu mata nya terbuka, sinar matahari langsung menyinari tepat di depan mata._

" _Dimana aku?" dia bertanya sendiri sembari berdiri untuk melihat sekeliling nya. Baru lah dia tersadar, dirinya sedang berada di Baekje Cultural Land. Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Bukan nya tadi malam dia sedang tidur dalam kamar? Mengapa dia bisa sampai disini?_

 _Suara bising terdengar lagi. Suara-suara orang sedang berlari, berteriak, dan kalau mungkin dia tidak salah dengar, ada suara pedang. Tunggu dulu. Pedang?_

 _Belum jelas seluruh pikiran nya, beberapa orang menggunakan baju zirah serta membawa pedang di tangan mereka berlarian melewati Hu Joon. Karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Hu Joon memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah orang-orang yang tadi berlari di hadapan nya._

 _Di tengah perjalanan, Hu Joon kehilangan jejak orang-orang yang dia ikuti. Dia menoleh ke sebelah kanan nya, ada keramaian disana. Bukan! Sedang ada...perang? Hu Joon berjalan perlahan lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pondok tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian yang ingin dia saksikan._

 _Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam panjang sedang melawan beberapa orang menggunakan baju zirah yang Hu Joon lihat tadi. Tangan nya sudah terluka karena terkena goresan pedang. Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki kecil berdiri di hadapan perempuan berambut panjang itu, berniat untuk melindungi nya. Tubuh laki-laki itu kecil, menggenggam pedang juga namun kelihatan sangat kaku. Dia mengayunkan pedang nya dengan ragu berusaha untuk melindungi perempuan berambut panjang itu._

 _Tunggu._

 _Hu Joon seperti mengenal siapa laki-laki kecil itu._

" _Pergi lah." Kata perempuan berambut panjang._

" _Diam. Aku yang akan melindungi mu, sekarang."_

 _Hu Joon yakin pendengaran nya masih normal. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, seperti suara...Wang Eun?_

 _Tidak mungkin. Tetapi Hu Joon memilih untuk menyaksikan kejadian di depan mata nya dari balik pondok._

" _Hyungnim! Biarkan kami pergi! Ku mohon, kami tidak akan kembali ke Goryeo."_

 _Mata Hu Joon membola seketika. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu...karena Wang Eun dulu selalu mengigau. Dan yang membuat Hu Joon semakin ingin mengeluarkan bola mata nya adalah, laki-laki kecil disana adalah Wang Eun. Tapi, bagaimana caranya Hu Joon bisa sampai disini? Ini bukan Baekje Cultural Land di abad ke-21, melainkan Goryeo di abad ke-10._

" _Kita semua bersaudara, Hyungnim. Dulu kita tinggal bersama, bukan kah begitu?"_

 _Hu Joon melihat ke arah orang yang Wang Eun sebut sebagai 'hyungnim'. Ah...jadi dia yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Setelah itu, mata Hu Joon menyadari akan sesuatu yang aneh dari kakak Wang Eun. Ternyata ada seseorang di balik perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang di lindungi oleh Wang Eun, siap untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Ketika orang itu mengayunkan pedang nya, perempuan itu langsung mendorong Wang Eun dan membiarkan pedang terhunus tepat di depan tubuh nya._

" _TIDAK!" Hu Joon berseru di balik pondok. Namun, tidak ada yang mendengar nya._

 _Perempuan berambut panjang itu terjatuh di tanah dan mati. Hu Joon menutup mulut nya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dia saksikan. Perempuan itu adalah Park Seon Deok, istri dari Wang Eun._

" _Istri ku...Deok-ah..." lirih Wang Eun yang langsung menghampiri istri nya yang sudah terkapar lemah._

 _Hu Joon sempat melihat tangan Seon Deok menunjuk ke arah dada Wang Eun, membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia dengar dengan jelas. Lalu setelah itu kedua mata Seon Deok tertutup._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Seon Deok-ah...ayo, kita pergi bersama. Hmm?" lirih Wang Eun lagi memohon kepada istri nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, "Seon Deok-ah...? Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, jangan." Tangis Wang Eun yang menangkup wajah istri nya, dia menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Seon Deok._

 _Kaki Hu Joon rasanya mati rasa. Melihat semua yang ada di hadapan nya, kesedihan yang Wang Eun rasakan juga dia rasakan. Hati nya geram melihat kejahatan depan mata nya. Rasanya belum selesai Hu Joon marah, sebuah panah tertancap secara mendadak di lengan kiri Wang Eun._

" _HENTIKAN KEPARAT!" Hu Joon berteriak dan refleks keluar dari persembunyian nya. Tetapi tetap tidak ada yang melihat kehadiran Hu Joon disana._

 _Terdengar suara teriakan laki-laki dari belakang Hu Joon, dia membawa pedang dan langsung menyerang orang yang hendak menghunuskan pedang ke arah Wang Eun. Laki-laki itu berlutut di hadapan Wang Eun dan menghalangi orang yang ingin menyerang._

" _Pindah dari tempat mu." Kata kakak laki-laki Wang Eun yang memerintahkan pembunuhan keji ini._

" _Kau keterlaluan! Ini sudah terlalu jauh!" teriak laki-laki yang melindungi Wang Eun._

" _Dia adalah pengkhianat negeri kita. Pengkhianat seperti itu harus di singkirkan. Jadi, ku perintahkan kepada kau untuk menyingkir sekarang juga dari tempat mu."_

 _Hu Joon memeras tangan nya menahan emosi yang sudah di atas ubun-ubun kepala._

" _Hentikan! Ku mohon!" teriak lagi seseorang dari belakang Hu Joon. Kali ini yang datang seorang laki-laki tinggi dan perempuan...Ha Jin? Ah, bukan. Hae Soo._

 _Laki-laki yang datang bersama dengan Hae Soo ingin menyerang juga, supaya bisa membantu untuk menyelamatkan Wang Eun, tetapi dia kalah banyak dengan orang-orang yang di perintahkan oleh kakak jahat nya. Keadaan sangat kacau, sampai rasanya Hu Joon ingin menghentikan semua ini, tapi dia tidak bisa._

 _Tidak lama kemudian semua orang berhenti melakukan serangan. Hu Joon melihat sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu. Satu panah lagi menusuk ulu hati Wang Eun dengan tepat._

" _EUN-AHHHHH!" seru laki-laki yang melindungi Wang Eun sebelum Hae Soo datang. Laki-laki memegang kedua pundak Wang Eun._

 _Hu Joon tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuh nya kaku, mati rasa._

" _Hyung, istri ku..." Wang Eun berusaha untuk berbicara, melupakan segala rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh nya._

 _Laki-laki di hadapan Wang Eun menggeleng, "Kau harus bertahan, sedikit lagi. Kita akan segara keluar dari istana, eoh?"_

" _Hyung, aku masih ingat di saat ulang tahun ku...," Wang Eun tercekat sedikit, "kau bilang akan mengabulkan segala permintaan ku, bukan?"_

 _Laki-laki itu mengangguk ragu._

" _Hanya ada satu permintaan ku yang harus kau kabulkan untuk ku, Hyung," dia berhenti sebentar, menatap kakak nya yang jahat sedang bersiap melucutkan panah nya, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "bantu aku untuk pergi bersama Seon Deok..."_

 _Saat itu juga, Hu Joon teringat tentang cerita Wang Eun dulu tentang kakak nya yang keempat. Kakak nya yang selalu di olok dan di anggap enteng oleh semua orang. Jadi memang bukan dia pembunuh Wang Eun serta Seon Deok._

" _Tidak, Eun ah. Jangan bodoh, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Dia menolak permintaan adiknya._

 _Hu Joon menyaksikan semua nya dengan lemas._

 _Keputusan Wang Eun sudah bulat. "Sekarang, Hyung. Cepat. Untuk Goryeo dan untuk kita semua disini."_

 _Hu Joon tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di depan mata nya. Yang dia tahu, sebuah pedang panjang terhunus dengan kencang di dada Wang Eun. Tubuh kecil Wang Eun yang sudah penuh darah dan panah, akhirnya terjatuh juga. Aneh nya setelah itu, semua orang menghilang. Tinggal dirinya dan Wang Eun yang ada disitu._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hu Joon langsung menghampiri tubuh Wang Eun yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Mata Wang Eun hampir tertutup, tangan nya penuh darah. Hu Joon menggenggam tangan kecil penuh darah itu dan mencium nya. "Tidak. Jangan pergi dulu, Eun-ah. Kau akan bertemu dengan ku."_

 _Wang Eun tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi mata nya yang hampir tertutup itu menatap Hu Joon. Dia menarik kerah baju, Hu Joon dan berbisik sesuatu._

" _Apa, Eun-ah...?"_

 _Tetapi belum sempat Wang Eun mengeluarkan suara, napas nya terhenti._

" _Wang Eun?" panggil Hu Joon._

 _Mata Wang Eun tertutup rapat. Wajah nya pucat, tangan nya sedingin es. Hu Joon memeluk tubuh nya erat dan terus menangis sekencang mungkin. Dia berteriak kencang. Saat itu juga, bulan sabit hadir. Melengkung dengan indah beserta cahaya nya yang terang. Hu Joon menyadari kehadiran bulan sabit tersebut, tetapi sekarang di hadapan dirinya lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian._

" _WANG EUN!"_

Refleks Hu Joon membangunkan tubuh nya dari tempat tidur dan membuka mata nya. Sekujur tubuh nya berkeringat dingin. Dia melihat sekitar nya, dia berada di kamar tidur. Hu Joon meraih jam di atas nakas, sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Tadi malam dia tertidur sangat pula sampai terbangun sangat siang. Cepat-cepat Hu Joon meminum air mineral yang juga berada di atas nakas dan meminum nya sampai habis.

 _Ternyata hanya mimpi buruk._ Pikir Hu Joon dalam hati sambil mengatur napas nya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Eun-ah?" panggil nya, memastikan mimpi buruk nya tadi tidak benar-benar nyata.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa.

"Eun-ah?" panggil Hu Joon lagi, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar nya, berharap ada sosok yang dicari di dalam sana. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Eun-ah?" dia masih berusaha memanggil Wang Eun, sembari mengingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam sebelum dia tertidur dan menyaksikan kejadian seram itu. Kejadian tersebut begitu nyata, membuat dirinya sangat takut. Dia ingin memeluk Wang Eun sekarang juga untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Hu Joon menghentikan langkah nya.

Teringat akan kejadian semalam. Ah, tadi malam dia mengabaikan Wang Eun yang ingin mencium nya, yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama nya, yang ingin bermanja sampai larut malam bersama nya. Tetapi tadi malam _mood_ Hu Joon berubah seketika karena mendengar penjelasan Wang Eun yang membuat hati nya sakit. Dia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf kepada pangeran kesepuluh.

Hu Joon hendak membuka pintu kamar nya, sebelum dia menggenggam gagang pintu, mata nya melihat sebuah amplop berwarna merah tua di atas meja tulis nya.

Di amplop itu tertulis, " _Untuk Hu Joon"_

Segera Hu Joon raih amplop itu dan membuka nya.

 _Untuk, Park Hu Joon idola ku sepanjang masa._

 _Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bisa menulis Hangul dengan baik, aku bisa membaca Hangul dengan lancar berkat Hae Soo._

 _Selama hidup ku di Seoul, belum pernah ku menulis dengan Hangul sepanjang ini. Jadi, ku persembahkan tulisan pertama ku ini hanya untuk mu._

 _Hidup bagaikan mimpi,_

 _Benar atau salah,_

 _Asli atau palsu,_

 _Jujur atau bohong,_

 _Cinta atau benci,_

 _Semua itu akan menyatu dan terlupakan seiring waktu yang berjalan, Hu Joon._

 _Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa kau tidak memiliki hati ku dengan sepenuh hati dan meragukan ku?_

 _Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan itu, aku takut akan pergi meninggalkan mu tidak dengan memberi mu cinta namun justru kebencian serta rasa sesal yang sia-sia, Hu Joon._

 _Aku mencintai mu, Park Hu Joon._

 _Entah sejak kapan aku tahu ini adalah cinta, mungkin saat pertama kali kau menyapa ku di rumah sakit dan mengulurkan tangan mu untuk berkenalan? Atau mungkin saat kau mengizinkan ku untuk tinggal bersama dengan mu? Atau mungkin saat kau memberikan susu hangat dan selimut supaya aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak? Atau saat kau setiap malam selalu menggenggam tangan ku dan memeluk ku agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk?_

 _Kau perlahan mengisi kekosongan hati ku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah jelas isi nya apa. Kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lupakan di hidup ku._

 _Aku takut kau berpikir aku tidak mencintai mu, Hu Joon._

 _Aku takut kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkan mu, padahal aku sangat ingin selalu bersama dengan mu jadi ku bisa._

 _Aku selalu ingin membalas setiap kata yang kau ucapkan ketika kau mencium ku, Hu Joon. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang akan berakhir seperti Seon Deok._

 _Aku akan selalu mengingat mu, di setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan ribuan tahun lagi._

 _Park Hu Joon, kecintaan ku. Jangan lah kau bersedih setelah ini. Tetap lah tulis lagu-lagu indah mu itu. Aku akan senang mendengar nya, tetap lah bekerja keras seperti yang selalu kau janjikan kepada semua penggemar mu. Aku akan bangga melihat kau membawa piala yang kau selalu ucapkan setiap malam._

 _Jika memang dengan mencintai ku, menyakitkan hati mu. Lupakan lah aku, hidup mu jauh lebih bermakna._

 _Tetapi bolehkan lah aku, Wang Eun, pangeran kesepuluh dari Goryeo yang tersesat tanpa arah tujuan, mencintai mu dan terus mengingat mu. Karena, walaupun itu menyakitkan hati, aku bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintai mu dengan seluruh hati ku, Hu Joon._

 _Terima kasih atas semua ini, Hu Joon. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan mu, selalu menganggu mu._

 _...bahkan setelah ribuan tahun, aku akan tetap mencintai mu_

 _Eun._

Hu Joon memeras kertas yang berisi tulisan Wang Eun. Apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Kemana Wang Eun?

Membanting pintu kamar, Hu Joon tidak berpikir dua kali lagi, dia langsung meraih kunci mobil nya untuk mencari Wang Eun. Kepala nya berkalang kabut tidak jelas.

"Hu Joon?"

Ada yang memanggil nama nya dari belakang. Hae Soo yang memanggil nya dari dapur, dia baru saja selesai memasak makan siang untuk Hu Joon makan.

"Kau sejak kapan disini, Ha Jin? Apa kau bertemu dengan Wang Eun?" tanya Hu Joon tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain Wang Eun.

Hae Soo terlihat bingung. "Dia tadi pagi sudah pergi menggunakan taksi yang dia pesan. Katanya dia sudah izin dengan mu dan meminta ku untuk tidak membangunkan mu."

Hu Joon memeras rambut nya frustasi. "Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak bo—"

Menggebrak meja, Hu Joon berteriak. "BERI TAHU AKU! _DAMMIT!_ "

Hae Soo terkejut karena perilaku Hu Joon yang seperti ini. "Dia pergi ke _Baekje Cultural Land,_ hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. Kau tahu kan?"

 _Ulang tahun Wang Eun? Berarti...apa jangan-jangan...?_ Hu Joon tidak mengucapkan kata-kata lagi dan langsung pergi mencari Wang Eun.

Di perjalanan mengejar Wang Eun ke _Baekje Cultural Land,_ Hu Joon berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya tetap fokus dalam mengemudi. Pikiran nya tidak tenang, kalang kabut dan dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran akan Wang Eun. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi malam tidur terlalu pulas. Hari semakin sore, perjalanan menuju _Baekje Cultural Land_ cukup menghabiskan waktu lama. Hu Joon masih tidak menyangka kalau Wang Eun akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. Berani sekali dia memesan taksi tanpa meminta bantuan siapa-siapa, lalu pergi kesana sendiri. Hu Joon memeras setir kemudi nya erat, dia geram dan ingin cepat sampai.

Hu Joon teringat lagi tentang mimpi nya semalam. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata, mimpi yang pernah Wang Eun ceritakan kepada Hu Joon, akhirnya dia saksikan sendiri. Hu Joon memukul-mukul dada nya yang terasa sesak karena mengingat mimpi itu. Wang Eun memang mati dengan sangat keji.

" _Takdir sudah di tulis oleh Yang Kuasa, namun takdir kematian tidak akan pernah bisa memilih waktu. Bulan sabit melengkung indah di atas langit, datang nya berdasarkan waktu yang tak pernah di duga."_

Dia teringat juga apa yang tertulis di Talisman. Sampai saat ini pun Hu Joon tidak bisa mengerti apa arti kalimat tersebut. Disaat genting seperti sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia memahami atau mengerti? Apa yang ingin Wang Eun lakukan? Kapan bulan sabit yang dimaksud Talisman itu datang? Apakah sekarang? Di hari ulang tahun Wang Eun?

"Tunggu aku, Eun-ah..."

Tadi pagi Wang Eun terbangun dari tidur nya yang tidak nyenyak untuk pertama kali di samping Hu Joon. Semalaman penuh, dia berusaha tertidur tanpa memikirkan hari esok yang semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba saja Wang Eun ingin besok menjadi hari yang jauh, lebih baik hari esok tidak pernah datang. Ketika cahaya mentari pagi muncul pertama kali, Wang Eun langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar tidak lupa mencium kening Hu Joon terakhir.

Wang Eun bersyukur karena tampak nya Hu Joon benar-benar lelah sampai tertidur sangat pulas. Dia meletakkan surat yang sudah dia tulis dari kemarin di atas meja Hu Joon. Lalu menunggu sampai Hae Soo datang seperti biasa pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Dia sudah memesan taksi yang akan mengantar nya sampai _Baekje Cultural Land_ hari ini di hari ulang tahun nya. Begitu Hae Soo datang, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya meminta Hae Soo untuk tidak memberitahu Hu Joon keberadaan nya.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang menunggu hari ini berakhir sampai mata hari tenggelam nanti, berganti menjadi bulan. Entah benar atau tidak datang nya bulan sabit. Wang Eun juga tidak tahu, tetapi dia memiliki firasat yang kuat. Waktu nya sudah tiba.

Dia tahu ini semua sangat tidak adil bagi Hu Joon. Tetapi lebih baik seperti ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui, tidak perlu berpamitan karena Wang Eun membenci itu.

Seharian dirinya mengelilingi _Baekje Cultural Land,_ seluruh isi istana Wang Eun telusuri. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia mendatangi bukit tempat dirinya dan Hu Joon menerbangkan lampion bersama-sama. Menerbangkan harapan mereka masing-masing.

" _Apa yang kau tulis di lampion mu?" tanya Hu Joon._

" _Aku menulis, supaya permohonan mu terkabulkan. Kalau kau?" jawab nya dan langsung bertanya balik kepada Hu Joon._

 _Hu Joon meraih tangan kanan Wang Eun, lalu mengenggam nya erat. Dia tatap mata bulan sabit milik Wang Eun lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus, "Aku meminta agar kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, pangeran kesepuluh," bisik Hu Joon tepat di depan bibir Wang Eun._

Dia tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Mengingat saat pertama Hu Joon memanggilnya sebagai 'pangeran kesepuluh'. Saat pertama mereka berciuman di antara hamparan lampion bertebangan dengan indah bersama harapan-harapan di dalam nya. Hu Joon menuliskan keinganan nya yang menginginkan Wang Eun untuk bahagia selamanya. Bagaimana bisa? Kalau kebahagiaan Wang Eun akan segera berakhir sebentar.

Matahari mulai terbenam, hari mulai gelap, Wang Eun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Di tempat terakhir kali dirinya berada di istana sebelum akhirnya sampai di Seoul.

" _Pada saat bulan sabit melengkung indah di atas langit, yang datang nya tidak pernah bisa di duga. Kau sendiri yang akan memilih bagaimana akhir dari semua ini dan pengorbanan cinta yang sejati, mereka lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir."_

Kalau yang dikatakan oleh Seon Deok benar, maka keputusan Wang Eun sudah bulat. Saat nanti bulan sabit datang, dia akan berkorban dan menyerahkan dirinya kembali. Biarkan saja Hu Joon tidak tahu, dia tidak boleh ikut masuk dalam semua ini.

Matahari telah tenggelam. Waktu nya telah tiba.

"Wang Eun!"

Dia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil nama nya. Dia terkejut, "Hu Joon?!"

Hu Joon berlari menghampiri Wang Eun, nafas nya tersengal-sengal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bodoh!" kata nya sambil membetulkan nafas.

Wang Eun tidak memberikan ekspresi apa-apa, hanya menjawab, "Pergi lah, kau tidak boleh berada disini."

Menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau harus pulang bersama ku, Eun-ah." Hu Joon menggenggam tangan Wang Eun dan langsung menarik nya pergi.

Wang Eun melepas paksa genggaman tangan Hu Joon. "Aku memang akan pulang, Hu Joon. Tapi tidak bersama dengan mu."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Wang Eun."

"Sudah saat nya, Hu Joon."

Hu Joon terdiam menatap Wang Eun. Beberapa detik kemudian, "Talisman selalu mengikuti takdir setiap manusia yang memiliki nya. Kalau begitu, aku akan menuliskan takdir baru untuk mu."

Wang Eun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hu Joon barusan. Tiba-tiba saja, langit menjadi gelap. Matahari sudah menghilang sejak tadi, dan perlahan berubah menjadi...bulan sabit. Angin bertiup kencang, bumi berguncang tiba-tiba, Hu Joon menghampiri Wang Eun dan langsung memeluk nya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata bersama karena tidak tahan dengan guncangan bumi serta tiupan angin yang sekarang sudah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Hu Joon tetap memeluk Wang Eun erat.

Mereka tetap di posisi itu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya guncangan dan tiupan mulai mereda, lalu berhenti.

Hu Joon perlahan membuka mata nya bersama Wang Eun yang juga membuka mata sekaligus melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hu Joon.

Saling menatap satu sama lain, Wang Eun tidak mengerti mengapa dia masih bersama Hu Joon dan hari kembali menjadi siang. Dia menatap sekeliling nya, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hu Joon?" panggil nya ragu. Wang Eun menatap wajah Hu Joon heran, dia tidak menjawab panggilan Wang Eun, melainkan menangkup wajah Wang Eun.

Ada yang aneh dari tatapan Hu Joon kepada Wang Eun. Tangan nya terasa sangat dingin, sedikit bergetar. Wajah tampan nya begitu pucat dan di penuhi keringat dingin bercucuran. Tetapi dia tersenyum kepada Wang Eun.

"Kau...memang...pangeran kesepuluh...ku..." kata Hu Joon lirih.

Saat itu juga, Wang Eun baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Dirinya sendiri kembali mengenakan pakaian nya terakhir kali di Goryeo. Tunggu dulu, Wang Eun masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut nya untuk berbicara,

"Uhukkk..." Hu Joon batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut nya.

Wang Eun terbelalak, "Hu Joon? Kau kenapa?"

Tubuh Hu Joon terhuyung, Wang Eun langsung menangkap nya dengan menahan punggung Hu Joon dari belakang. Dia menyadari sesuatu, ada tetesan dari balik punggung nya. Wang Eun merada punggung Hu Joon, lalu menemukan...

"Astaga, Hu Joon!"

Ada sebuah panah tertancap di punggung Hu Joon. Ada apa ini? Wang Eun menatap sekeliling nya dan baru mengerti sesuatu. Mereka sedang berada di Goryeo dan mengulang kembali peristiwa terakhir kali yang Wang Eun alami. Seharusnya panah yang tertancap di punggung Hu Joon, menancap di dirinya. Lalu bagaimana ini?

Wang Eun membaringkan tubuh Hu Joon di pangkuan nya. Dia menggenggam tangan Hu Joon yang dingin, "Bertahanlah dulu, aku akan mencari pertolongan. Hmm?"

Hu Joon tersenyum lemah, "Tidak perlu, Eun-ah..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau yang—"

Hu Joon terbatuk lagi, dia memotong ucapan Wang Eun, "—bukan kah tadi aku bilang akan menuliskan takdir baru untuk mu? Ini yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang. Kau tidak mati, Eun-ah..."

Air mata Wang Eun yang entah kapan sudah mengalir sendiri, semakin deras. "Hu Joon...kenapa kau sangat bodoh?"

Hu Joon berdecak, tangan nya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di balik _hoodie_ yang dia gunakan. "Ambil ini, Eun-ah," Hu Joon memberikan sebuah Talisman dan korek api kepada Wang Eun. "aku yang menyimpan itu selama ini. Maafkan aku, karena baru sekarang mengembalikan nya kepada mu."

Di tengah tangis nya, Wang Eun berkata, "Aku tidak membutuhkan benda sialan itu."

Hu Joon tidak membalas lagi. Perlahan-lahan mata Hu Joon menutup hingga terpejam. Tangan nya terkulai lemas, nafas nya terhenti. Tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari tubuh nya. Tangis Wang Eun semakin kencang, dia memeluk Hu Joon erat-erat dan memanggil-manggil nama nya berulang kali berharap Hu Joon akan terbangun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hu Joon. Kembali lah, aku mencintai mu." Wang Eun menangis sekencang-kencang nya.

Seolah kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali kepada dirinya. Seon Deok telah pergi karena berusaha melindungi Wang Eun. Sekarang pun Hu Joon juga harus berakhir sama seperti Seon Deok. Lebih parah nya lagi, baik Seon Deok atau pun Hu Joon, mereka harus pergi sebelum sempat mendapatkan perasaan yang jelas dari Wang Eun. Kenapa semua orang yang dia cintai harus berakhir seperti ini?

Wang Eun menatap Talisman dan korek api yang Hu Joon berikan tadi kepada nya. Rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan benda aneh itu. Buat apa dia dipertemukan dengan Hu Joon kalau berakhir begini? Takdir selalu mempermainkan perasaan Wang Eun.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" dia berteriak kencang di sela tangis nya dan masih terus memeluk Hu Joon dengan erat.

" _...pengorbanan cinta yang sejati, mereka lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlintas lagi dalam benak Wang Eun. Dia menatap Hu Joon dengan lemas, Hu Joon telah berkorban untk dirinya. Lalu apa? Mana yang di sebut dengan lebih kuat dari waktu dan takdir? Wang Eun muak akan semua ini.

Dia menyalakan api dari korek yang Hu Joon berikan tadi. Api muncul di depan mata Wang Eun, kemudian dia arahkan api itu kepada Talisman. Wang Eun akan memusnahkan benda aneh tidak berguna ini. Supaya tidak ada lagi waktu yang berputar atau terulang atau berhenti atau apa pun itu, Wang Eun enggan peduli. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi, Wang Eun segera membakar habis-habis Talisman itu.

Menunggu sampai Talisman itu benar-benar habis menjadi abu, Wang Eun menatap Hu Joon yang tidak bergerak sama sekali di pangkuan nya dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku."

Serpihan terakhir Talisman itu berubah menjadi abu. Wang Eun masih terdiam menatap Hu Joon. Dia tidak menyadari, di langit matahari sudah menghilang dan berganti menjadi bulan.

Bulan sabit yang melengkung indah tepat di hari ulang tahun Wang Eun.

Kali ini bumi tidak berguncang, tetapi angin berhembus dengan pelan. Angin kembali mengelilingi Wang Eun dan Hu Joon seperti tadi. Angin terus berputar-putar mengikuti arah jarum jam, diikuti dengan bulan sabit yang kini mulai menjauh hingga hilang. Wang Eun menangis sambil terus memeluk Hu Joon, dia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitar nya. Dia hanya ingin begini seterus nya.

"Wang Eun?"

 _Eh?_ Jantung Wang Eun rasanya hampir berhenti. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Wang Eun?"

Dia yakin, dia tidak salah dengar. Ada yang memanggil dirinya...Hu Joon? Dia yang memanggil nama Wang Eun?

Benar. Hu Joon yang memanggil Wang Eun tadi. Dia melepas kedua tangan Wang Eun yang memeluk tubuh nya dengan erat, lalu membetulkan posisi nya menjadi duduk menghadap pangeran kesepuluh. Dia tersenyum menatap Wang Eun, lalu menghelus pipi Wang Eun yang basah karena air mata.

"Kau berhasil, Eun-ah." Ucap nya dengan suara agak serak.

Wang Eun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Hu Joon hidup kembali. Hu Joon menghapus air mata nya, dia tersenyum kepada Wang Eun.

"Hu Joon? Ini benar kau? Aku berhasil apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Wang Eun meraba-raba wajah orang yang sejak tadi dia tangisi. Masih tidak percaya.

Tersenyum. "Ini aku, Eun-ah. Kau berhasil memilih takdir yang sudah ku ubah. Pengorbanan yang ku lakukan tidak sia-sia karena kau mengerti apa maksud ku tadi memberikan Talisman beserta korek api," Hu Joon menjelaskan pelan-pelan, lalu berhenti sebentar supaya Wang Eun bisa menyaring. "menurut ku, biarkan kita saja yang merubah takdir yang sudah terjadi kepada mu dulu. Biarkan aku yang melindungi mu, setelah itu kau bakar Talisman nya. Iya kan?"

Wang Eun mengangguk ragu.

"Dan menurut ku, lebih baik Talisman itu di musnahkan saja. Makanya aku memberikan mu korek api juga. Ternyata kau mengerti maksud ku."

Wang Eun memiringkan kepala nya karena tidak paham betul penjelasan Hu Joon. Sebenarnya ketika tadi Hu Joon memberikan Talisman itu dan korek api, tidak terlintas apa-apa dalam benak nya. Wang Eun membakar benda aneh bernama Talisman itu hanya karena dia kesal dan muak. Oh, jadi...Hu Joon sudah memikirkan ini semua?

Memukul pundak Hu Joon adalah yang Wang Eun lakukan. "KAU BODOH! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI TANPA PERSETUJUAN KU!" dia berteriak kepada Hu Joon sambil terus memukul-mukul pundak nya.

Hu Joon tertawa saja, dia biarkan Wang Eun memukul nya sampai puas. Saat pukulan Wang Eun mulai mereda, dia menggenggam kedua tangan pangeran kesepuluh lalu tersenyum. "Aku kembali karena kau yang menyelamatkan ku, Wang Eun."

Wang Eun masih kesal bercampur bahagia (sebenarnya), tetapi dia berpura-pura marah dan mengerucutkan mulut nya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Hu Joon. Jangan pernah, aku takut kau akan—"

Perkataan Wang Eun berhenti karena Hu Joon mengecup bibir nya dengan manis. "Aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi yang terjadi. Mulai dari awal? Hmm?"

Wang Eun tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia hingga kedua mata nya ikut tersenyum, melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Di sela ciuman manis itu, terselip senyum bahagia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Wang Eun melepas ciuman Hu Joon.

"Aku mencintai mu, Hu Joon."

Hu Joon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menghitung waktu._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa mengukur waktu._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan kapan waktu akan berhenti._

 _Tetapi kita bisa mengubah waktu menjadi lebih berarti._

 _Waktu selalu berkawan dengan takdir._

 _Takdir mu telah tertulis, Yang Mulia._

 _Hanya ini yang dapat ku berikan untuk mu._

 _Takdir mu bersama cucu moyang ku, Park Hu Joon._

 _Berbahagia lah, cintai dia dengan hati mu yang tulus._

 _Sampai nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cerita yang kau bawa bersama dengan kecintaan mu itu._

 _Aku bahagia dan bisa tenang sekarang,_

 _Park Seon Deok._

-END-


End file.
